A MAIOR DAS MENTIRAS
by justcassy
Summary: Continuação da fic E se fosse verdade...Agora Claire está com 6 aninhos, e House e Cuddy estão vivendo juntos.
1. Felizes para Sempre?

A MAIOR DAS MENTIRAS

Sumário: Essa fic é continuação da E SE FOSSE VERDADE, eu recomendo a leitura dessa fic antes de começar a nova, para que todo mundo entenda os acontecimentos.

Tema: Drama/romance/comédia

Resumo: A pequena Claire está com 6 anos de idade, enquanto House e Cuddy enfrentam graves problemas conjugais.

Rating: Nc-17 to 69 ( hehehehe ).

Capítulo 1 – Felizes para sempre?

* * *

Casa de House e Cuddy

Lisa Cuddy estava arrumando a cama para se deitar enquanto House escovava os dentes no banheiro.

- Claire querida, venha nos dar boa noite! Grita Cuddy, chamando a filha.

A menina estava crescida, seus cabelos eram negros como os de Cuddy e caíam-lhe sobre os ombros. Todos diziam que a menina era junção perfeita do corpo de Cuddy com o os olhos e o temperamento de House. Claire surgiu correndo como um furacão em direção ao quarto de Cuddy. Ela subiu na cama rapidamente, abriu os braços e chamou a mãe para o beijo de boa noite.

Cuddy sorriu diante da demonstração de afeto da filha, e correspondeu, abraçando-a em seguida.

- Boa noite, mamãe! Disse Claire, beijando o rosto de Cuddy.

- Boa noite, querida! Respondeu Cuddy, beijando a testa da filha.

Nesse momento, House havia se trancado no banheiro, fugindo das demonstrações de afeto da filha. Mas a pequena Claire era teimosa como os pais, e permaneceu no quarto, esperando que seu pai saísse do banheiro. Ela começou a pular sobre a cama, cada vez mais alto, aproveitando-se do colchão de molas de Cuddy.

- Claire, eu já disse que isso aqui não é uma cama elástica, desça! Ordena Cuddy.

- House! Você me prometeu uma história antes de dormir, eu só vou sair daqui quando você me contar a história! Grita a menina, esperando que House saísse do banheiro, sem parar de pular sobre o colchão.

- Você está ouvindo, House, se a sua filha quebrar a cama, quem vai dormir no sofá essa noite é você...Diz Cuddy, enfurecida.

E então ele abre a porta do banheiro, para encontrar as duas Cuddys encarando-o fixamente.

- Um homem não pode nem fazer suas necessidades em paz nessa casa? Eu estava com problemas intestinais! Conta ele, tentando se safar.

- Ai, papai, o que você anda comendo? Reclama Claire, colocando o dedo sobre o nariz!

-A sua mãe...vamos lá, menina elástica, saia dessa cama antes que ela tenha um ataque e sobre pra mim. Ordena House.

- House! Olha o que você fala para a menina, ela só tem 6 anos de idade...Diz Cuddy, incrédula.

E ele coloca os braços sobre a filha, retirando-a da cama.

- Vai me contar 'aquela' história? Pede ela, sorridente.

- Shiiii, isso é assunto nosso, sua mãe não pode saber, ok?

- O que eu não posso saber? Pergunta Cuddy, cruzando os braços sobre seu tórax.

- Nada, mamãe você não ia dormir? Pergunta Claire, mudando de assunto.

- Vou sim, e nada de histórias compridas House, amanhã ela também tem que acordar cedo para a aula. Avisa Cuddy.

- Sim, sargenta!Diz House batendo continência.

- Boa noite, sargenta! Responde Claire, batendo continência como o pai e saindo em disparada para o seu quarto.

- Eu nem preciso dizer a quem ela puxou...Fala Cuddy, deitando-se na cama.

E House seguiu para o quarto da filha, que já estava esperando deitada na cama.

- Então, Pesadelo, pronta para mais uma história? Pergunta ele.

- Não, espere papai. Falta o Steve McQueen! Diz Claire, levantando-se para pegar um coelho de pelúcia e colocar ao seu lado na cama – Agora sim, pode começar.

- Então vamos lá...Era uma vez um príncipe charmoso, elegante, inteligente, chamado Gregory House.E havia também uma bruxa escandalosa que se chamava Lisa Cuddy.

- House! Não fale assim da mamãe...Diz Claire sorrindo.

- Não estou falando da sua mãe, é só uma história. Avisa House.

- Então, a bruxa era apaixonada pelo príncipe, que não lhe dava bola...e para se vingar ela resolveu trocar os remédios dele por laxantes, fazendo o príncipe quase morrer de desidratação...

- Papai, o que são laxantes? Pergunta Claire curiosa.

- São uns remédios que a sua mãe vive usando para ir no banheiro, fazer o número dois. Explica ele.

- Ah, então continua. Pede a menina.

- Mas a bruxa se arrependeu de quase ter matado o príncipe, pediu desculpas, e eles fizeram sexo e viveram felizes para sempre. Vamos dormir agora? Pergunta House.

- É isso? Mas que história sem graça! Reclama Claire.

- Não reclame mocinha, eu usei a minha mente brilhante para inventar essa história especialmente para você! Diz House, se fazendo de ofendido.

- Papai, porque as suas histórias sempre acabam em sexo? Como que se faz sexo? Eu nem sei o que é isso! Fala Claire curiosa.

- Se você não sabe vá perguntar a sua mãe, disso ela entende bem...Ou então assista ao Discovery Channel, lá os animais fazem sexo o tempo todo! Conta ele, sarcasticamente.

- Mamãe não gosta quando você me fala sobre sexo...ela sempre diz que isso não é assunto para crianças. Conta Claire.

- As mães sempre acham que seus filhos são crianças, não importa a idade. Afirma House.

- House, eu ainda tenho 6 anos, esqueceu? Pergunta Claire, deitando-se para dormir.

- Tudo isso? Oh meu deus, eu estou ficando velho! Exclama House, fazendo cara de espantado.

E Claire sorri ao ver o rosto do pai.

- Velho e careca! Completa ela, sorrindo.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, Pesadelo...durma. Ordena ele, apagando a luz.

- Da próxima vez vê se me conta uma história que eu entenda, capiche? Pede Claire.

- Capiche. Responde House.

- Boa noite, House! Diz a menina, fechando os olhos e abraçando Steve McQueen.

- Boa noite, Claire. Responde House, fechando a porta atrás de si.

House seguiu para o quarto de Cuddy, retirou o pijama e deitou-se na cama usando apenas sua cueca boxer.

- Sua filha quer saber sobre sexo...Conta ele.

- House, que tipo de histórias você anda contando a ela? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que...

Antes que ela pudesse continuar a frase, House já estava roncando ao seu lado da cama.

- House, acorde, não me deixe falando sozinha! Exclama Cuddy.

- Se eu acordar você vai fazer qualquer coisa que eu quiser? Pergunta ele, maliciosamente.

Ele se virou para ela e a abraçou, beijando suavemente seu pescoço.

- Hoje eu não estou com vontade. Responde ela contrariada.

- Isso foi o que você me disse ontem...Lembra ele.

- E daí? Pergunta ela.

- Que também foi a mesma coisa que você me disse anteontem, antes de anteontem e na semana passada! Exclama ele, fazendo-se de vítima.

- E eu continuo dizendo que não estou com vontade...Responde ela, tentando se livrar do abraço dele.

- Mas eu estou...Disse House.

E ele continuou a beijá-la, roçando sua barba sobre o pescoço de Cuddy, provocando um intenso arrepio em cada um dos pêlos de seu corpo.

- E agora, ainda está sem vontade? Sussurra ele, ao pé do ouvido de Lisa Cuddy.

A respiração dela estava ofegante, Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter o desejo que estava sentindo.

- Sim...Respondeu ela, ofegantemente.

- Não é isso que o seu corpo está me dizendo. Afirmou ele.

House percorreu o corpo de Cuddy com as mãos, por baixo da camisola de seda que ela usava. Ele depositou seus dedos sobre um dos seios dela, cujo mamilo se enrijeceu apenas com a proximidade do toque. Ele seguiu a trilha de suas mãos com os lábios, e parou sobre seu mamilo, mordiscando-o assim que suas mãos atingiram a parte mais íntima de Cuddy. E ele pode perceber que ela o queria, tanto quanto ele a ela.

- House...sussurrou Cuddy.

Ela prendeu as mãos dele com as pernas, obrigando que elas continuassem seu trabalho na região. Lisa Cuddy havia aprendido, durante todos esses anos, que o sexo com Gregory House era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez, com os mesmos sentimentos e intensidade. Porém, em menor freqüência, afinal, os dois já não tinham mais 20 anos de idade.

House levantou os lábios em direção aos de Cuddy e depositou um suave beijo neles. Tal beijo se intensificou, ele capturou a língua de Cuddy com a sua própria, fazendo-a se esquecer de respirar. De repente, House quebrou o beijo e retirou as mãos que estavam entre as pernas de Cuddy. Ela sentiu um vazio por alguns segundos, mas House levou as mãos à boca, sentindo mais uma vez o sabor de Cuddy entre os lábios.

- Você está quente, molhada, e levemente salgada, quer experimentar? Pergunta ele, maliciosamente, levando os mesmos dedos na direção dos lábios de Cuddy.

Ela suga os dedos de House, sentindo neles uma mistura de seu próprio sabor com o gosto dos lábios dele.

- Então, você quer? Agora ou nunca...Brinca House.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas? Diz ela, rolando sobre a cama, para ficar por cima.

- Então diga...Pede ele, maliciosamente.

- Eu quero...eu quero você...Sussurra ela, ao pé do ouvido de Gregory House.

E ele vira-se sobre ela, invertendo as posições.

Os dois se beijam novamente, e agora é a vez de Cuddy percorrer o corpo de House com as mãos, parando exatamente onde ele queria.

- Ah, então é ISSO que você queria...safada! Brinca ele, mordiscando a orelha de Cuddy.

- House, pare de brincadeiras...você sabe muito bem o que eu quero, e onde eu quero...Diz ela, tentando apressá-lo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem...sargenta! Responde ele, sarcasticamente.

E ele o faz, penetrando-a num só golpe, fazendo Cuddy gemer mais alto do que deveria.

- Oh Deus! House! Grita ela.

Ele tenta conte-la, colocando uma das mãos sobre sua boca para abafar o som.

- Shiii, tem uma criança no quarto ao lado, você não quer traumatizá-la não é mesmo? Escandalosa...Diz House, em voz baixa.

Então eles continuaram a fazer amor naquela noite, mas dessa vez de uma forma mais comedida, afinal, Claire dormia como um anjo no quarto ao lado.


	2. O coração não se engana

Rating: Essa parte é PG 13!

Capítulo 2 – O coração não se engana

* * *

Casa de Cuddy – Manhã seguinte

Cuddy já estava pronta para o trabalho, enquanto Claire tomava seu café da manhã, de cara emburrada.

- Eu não quero ir pra escola, mãe! Eu odeio aquela escola...Resmunga ela, bebendo seu copo de leite.

- Claire, esse Colégio é um dos melhores e mais conservadores da cidade, eu só quero o melhor para você minha querida. Diz Cuddy, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos da filha, presos numa fita cor de rosa, em um rabo de cavalo.

A menina usava o uniforme do colégio que consistia em uma saia de pregas azul, uma blusa branca e meias até os joelhos.

- Porque o papai ainda não acordou? Pergunta a menina.

- Ele está atrasado pra variar...vá chama-lo! Pede Cuddy, sorrindo para a filha.

E a menina segue em direção ao quarto para ver seu pai esparramado na cama, agarrado ao travesseiro.

- Dr, House, isso é uma emergência, tem um paciente morrendo... Acorda! Grita a menina, em um dos ouvidos de House.

Ele se levanta com o susto, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Quem está morrendo? Questiona ele, assustado.

Nesse momento, Claire coloca as mãos sobre a boca e começa a rir do rosto do pai. Então, House percebe que foi vítima de mais uma das brincadeiras da filha.

- Sua pestinha! Por que você tem que ser tão parecida com sua mãe? Diz ele, enfurecido.

Cuddy entrou no quarto para ver a cena, e também não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Você está atrasado...Avisa Cuddy, apontando para o relógio.

- Levanta dessa cama, House, vá trabalhar! Ordena Claire, puxando o lençol de cima do pai.

- Ei, ei, pare com isso menina, ou você vai acabar vendo o que não deve...Avisa House, puxando o lençol de volta.

- Ok Claire, seu pai já acordou agora vá escovar os dentes para irmos para a escola. Ordena Cuddy.

A menina obedece e segue para o banheiro.

- Vá trocar de roupa que nós precisamos ir, House. Diz Cuddy.

- Eu estou cansado, preciso dormir...depois da canseira que você me deu noite passada. Fala ele, ironicamente.

- Foi você quem pediu...agora agüente as conseqüências. Vamos lá House, levante-se dessa cama! Exige Cuddy.

Muito a contragosto ele se levanta, com o lençol envolvendo sua cintura.

- Você vai ver só, da próxima vai ser só uma rapidinha, nada de tentar te agradar mais, ouviu mulher? Resmunga ele.

Cuddy fingiu que não escutou e virou as costas para House.

Em alguns minutos ele se trocou, tomou uma xícara de café e o trio deixou a casa.

Princeton Hospital

Após deixarem Claire na escola, House e Cuddy seguiram para o hospital. Chegando lá, cada um tomou caminhos opostos, quem não os conhecesse nem sequer diria que viviam juntos. House, como de costume, seguiu primeiramente para a sala de seu único amigo.

Sala de Wilson

- Nossa House, que cara é essa? Parece que foi atropelado por um trem! Observa Wilson.

- Quase isso...fui atropelado por uma insaciável Lisa Cuddy! Explica ele.

- Uou...eu não preciso saber detalhes da sua vida sexual, vamos parar por aqui. Pede Wilson, envergonhado.

- E para melhorar tudo, Claire me acordou! Ela ficou gritando que alguém estava morrendo...Continua House.

- Oh meu deus, coitada da Cuddy, aguentar 2 Houses não deve ser fácil...Diz Wilson.

- Ei você deveria ficar do meu lado, Wilson! Difícil é ter que agüentar 2 Cuddys o tempo inteiro! Grita o médico.

Nesse instante Cuddy entra pela porta.

- Falando no demônio...Diz House, olhando para a mulher.

- Wilson eu preciso falar com você, em particular. Pede Cuddy.

- Ok. Responde Wilson.

- Ei, o que você tanto quer falar com ele? Pergunta House, enciumado.

- Eu não disse que era em particular? Reitera Cuddy, deixando House furioso.

O médico ranzinza resolve ceder e deixa Cuddy e Wilson conversando na sala deles, em particular, ou quase isso. Na verdade ele permaneceu de ouvidos colados na porta, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Ele não contava com o fato de Cuddy conhece-lo com a palma das mãos. Ela abriu a porta rapidamente, para pegar House tentando ouvir o que se passava ali.

- Qual parte do "em particular" você não entendeu, House? Questiona ela, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Ele fica sem saber o que responder.

- Eu esqueci...alguma coisa na sala do Wilson e resolvi voltar para buscar. Explica ele.

- Vá procurar na sua sala, volte ao trabalho House, é isso que você deveria estar fazendo...Ordena Cuddy.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? Grita ele.

- Ahnnn, a sua CHEFE? Retruca ela.

- Vamos resolver isso mais tarde, na mesma hora e no mesmo local...Avisa House.

- Depois do almoço, na minha sala? Pergunta ela.

- Não, hoje a noite, na cama. Agora vou trabalhar, chefe! Exclama ele, dando as costas para ela.

Assim que ele se afasta, Cuddy fecha a porta da sala e começa a conversar com o amigo Wilson.

- Preciso te perguntar uma coisa...Diz Cuddy.

- Então pergunte! Responde Wilson.

- House tem passado algumas noites fora, ele me disse que estava com você. Isso é verdade? Questiona Cuddy.

- Bem...Eu...Fala Wilson, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- É mais uma mentira, não é mesmo? Pergunta Cuddy, entristecida.

- Cuddy..eu..eu não sei. Responde o oncologista.

- Eu estou cansada das mentiras do House, não sei quanto tempo mais eu vou agüentar...essas noites que ele anda passando fora, onde ele anda dormindo, com quem? Eu estou cansada de sofrer por ele, Wilson! Desabafa Cuddy, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem.

Wilson coloca uma das mãos no ombro de Cuddy, tentando confortá-la.

- Cuddy, eu não sei o que te dizer...mas você sabia no que estava se metendo quando começou esse relacionamento. Diz Wilson.

- Sim, eu devia estar preparada para qualquer coisa. Obrigada, de qualquer jeito. Responde ela.

Cuddy deixa a sala de Wilson e segue em direção a sua sala.

Sala de Cuddy

Ela sentou-se em sua cadeira e começou a assinar a pilha de papéis que estava sobre a mesa. Alguns minutos depois, o telefone tocou. Era a diretora da escola de Claire.

- O que? A Claire fez o que? Já estou a caminho. Pergunta Cuddy, incrédula.

Colégio de Claire – Meia hora depois...

A menina estava sentada na diretoria, olhando para o teto como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando Cuddy entrou.

- Oh meu deus, diretora Cassy, sinto muito pelo acontecido.

A diretora era uma mulher severa e séria, vestida em seu uniforme de freira, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Nesse colégio não admitimos brincadeiras como essa! A sua filha poderia ter envenenado todas as crianças da pré-escola!

- Claire, porque você fez isso? Questiona Cuddy, decepcionada.

- Mamãe, aquelas meninas, elas ficavam brigando comigo, não me deixavam brincar...Explica a menina.

- Porque elas não te deixam brincar...você deu laxante para elas tomarem, Claire, eu estou muito decepcionada com você! Diz Cuddy, enfurecida.

- Me perdoa, mamãe! Por favor! Pede Claire, tentando conter o choro.

- O que queremos saber é como sua filha conseguiu trazer de casa uma caixa de laxantes e o deu as amiguinhas dizendo que eram balas...Por sorte algumas meninas acharam a "bala" ruim e cuspiram o laxante. Já as que engoliram...foram para casa passando mal por causa do efeito dos remédios. Eu podia denunciar vocês Doutora Cuddy! Como podem deixar remédios ao alcance de uma criança! Exclama a diretora, seriamente.

Cuddy pegou a filha pelo braço e a tirou da diretoria.

- Vamos ter uma longa conversa com seu pai, mocinha...Afirma a mãe.

Princeton Hospital

Sala de House

Claire estava sentada numa cadeira enquanto Cuddy gritava com House.

- Me diga o que você fez mocinha...como fez e porque fez? Questiona Cuddy, enfurecida.

- Bem, eu...Papai me contou uma história ontem a noite..a bruxa tinha envenenado o príncipe com laxante, mas depois eles viveram felizes para sempre! E eu pensei que...se as meninas tomassem o laxante elas iam gostar mais de mim. Conta Claire, envergonhada.

- Seu pai contou uma história sobre laxantes...eu já devia imaginar que isso era culpa dele... Diz Cuddy, fulminando House com o olhar.

- Ei ei...e sobre a parte que o príncipe quase morreu de desidratação, você esqueceu de contar não é mesmo mocinha? Se defende House.

Claire olha novamente para a mãe, e sorri, mas ela não retribui o sorriso.

- Como você conseguiu pegar o laxante? Pergunta Cuddy.

- Papai disse que você tomava...então eu fui lá na sua gaveta de remédios e peguei um potinho. Conta a menina, olhando para o chão.

- Seu pai disse...Repete Cuddy, ainda fulminando House com o olhar.

- E como você sabia que era laxante? Pergunta House, curioso, tentando esconder o sorriso.

- Porque estava escrito LAXANTE no potinho, né House! Explica a menina.

E House não consegue esconder mais o riso, deixando Cuddy ainda mais furiosa.

- Claire, você vai ficar um mês de castigo...sem TV, sem internet, sem histórias antes de dormir, está me ouvindo? Fala Cuddy, tentando punir a filha.

A menina abaixa a cabeça, tristonha.

- Agora vá falar com seu tio Wilson e me deixe conversar com seu pai. Ordena Cuddy.

House permaneceu calado, ouvindo a dura que Cuddy estava dando em Claire.

- Você fez bem, ela precisa de um castigo...Diz ele, tentando se safar.

- O que eu faço com você, House? Pergunta Cuddy.

- Depende...se for na cama, pode fazer o que quiser, eu sou todo seu! Diz ele, maliciosamente.

- Cale a boca House! Estamos tratando de um assunto sério! Haja como um homem pelo menos uma vez na vida! Grita Cuddy.

Casa de Cuddy

Quando os três chegaram em casa, Cuddy estava estranha, não havia pronunciado nenhuma palavra sequer desde o a discussão com House. Ele estava evitando pai e filha.

- Mãe, você ainda está com raiva de mim? Pergunta Claire.

- Não filha, eu só estou desapontada...Responde Cuddy.

- Mamãe, você ainda está com raiva de mim? Repete House, com voz infantilizada.

E ela não respondeu a ele. Isso fez com que House percebesse que o assunto com ele ainda não havia acabado.

A discussão começou logo depois que Cuddy havia colocado Claire para dormir.

- Agora somos só eu e você, House. Começa Cuddy.

- O que você quer falar? Eu estou com sono..Diz ele, tentando fugir da discussão.

- Você nem ao menos está arrependido do que você fez? Contar esse tipo de história para ela House, o que você tem na cabeça? Questiona Cuddy.

- Foi você que me pediu para me aproximar dela. "Vá lá House, conte uma história, ela é sua filha, e blábláblá." Retruca House.

- Sim, isso é minha culpa...Quem mandou eu escolher você para ser o pai da minha filha! Responde ela.

- Ei, agora você está me ofendendo! Grita House.

- É verdade House, não poderia existir pior influência na vida de uma criança do que ter um pai como você! Continua Cuddy.

- Se você não me quer como pai da sua filha, porque ainda está comigo? Pergunta ele, com medo da resposta.

- Eu me pergunto isso todos os dias...Retruca ela, sem pestanejar.

House se levanta da cama, troca de roupa e deixa o quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Em seguida, Cuddy vai atrás dele.

- Onde você vai? Pergunta ela, arrependida.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Responde ele, enfurecido.

- Você vai para o mesmo lugar que foi nas noites anteriores, não é mesmo? Quem é ela, House? Questiona Cuddy, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Alguém que não me acha uma má influência. Responde ele.

House deixa a casa de Cuddy, sem dar mais nenhuma satisfação. Ela ficou parada perto da porta por alguns instantes, deixando as lágrimas tomarem conta de seu rosto. Apesar de tudo, Cuddy amava aquele homem, com todos os seus defeitos, e ela sabia que Claire sentia o mesmo.

No quarto. Claire chorava silenciosamente, ela havia ouvido quase toda a gritaria e tentava dormir, cobrindo seus ouvidos com as mãos.

- Um...dois...três...Contava a menina, esperando que a discussão entre seus pais acabasse.

Quando ela terminou de contar, viu que tudo estava em silêncio e tentou dormir.

Mas naquela noite, Claire não conseguiu pegar no sono, ela ficou apenas ouvindo os soluços de sua mãe, no quarto ao lado.

Continua...


	3. Uma nova amizade

Capítulo 3

Uma nova amizade

* * *

Casa de Cuddy

Na manhã seguinte, quando Claire se levantou a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos inchados que Cuddy tentava esconder sob várias camadas de maquiagem.

- Mamãe, você esteve chorando? Pergunta a menina, entristecida.

- Claro que não Claire...eu só não consegui dormir essa noite, só isso. Responde Cuddy, pegando a filha nos braços.

- Você sempre me diz para não contar mentiras...então, porque você está mentindo mamãe? Eu escutei você e papai discutindo, depois você chorou a noite toda. Conta a menina.

- Claire, existem assuntos que só adultos podem saber, eu e seu pai tivemos uma briga, isso é assunto de adultos, não quero falar sobre isso. Vá se arrumar, temos que ir para a escola! Diz Cuddy, colocando a filha no chão.

A menina obedece a mãe, e depois do café da manhã, elas partem para o colégio.

Colégio Saint Paul

Na porta do Colégio Cuddy decide ter uma conversa séria com a filha.

- Não se esqueça do que você me prometeu...a diretora resolveu te dar uma nova chance, então comporte-se Claire! Promete? Exige Cuddy.

- Prometo! Eu quero que a Cameron caia mortinha se eu não me comportar mamãe...Responde Claire com sua inocência infantil.

- Claire...não se deve fazer promessas às custas da morte de outra pessoa, querida. Explica Cuddy.

- Porque não? Pergunta a menina.

- Entre na escola Claire, depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Diz Cuddy, beijando a filha para se despedir.

Assim que sua mãe foi embora, Claire entrou novamente no colégio. Seus colegas não paravam de olhar para ela com receio, medo, e indiferença depois do episódio dos laxantes. E a menina estava se sentindo muito mal por isso. Entrou cabisbaixa e sentou-se em sua carteira, solitária.

Alguns minutos depois, um garoto entrou na sala, era seu primeiro dia de aula. Ele era ruivo, tinha algumas sardas no rosto e os de um verde muito vivo, mas a tristeza era evidente em seu olhar. Como ele não conhecia ninguém, sentou-se ao lado de Claire.

- Olá, meu nome é Adam...Disse o menino, estendendo a mão a Claire.

- Claire. Respondeu ela, apertando a mão do mais novo amigo.

E esse pareceu o começo de uma grande amizade entre os dois.

Princeton Hospital

Sala de Cuddy

Ela precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar para continuar o trabalho, mas sua mente só conseguia pensar na discussão que havia tido com House na noite anterior.

- Ele está me traindo...como eu posso ser tão estúpida! Exclama Cuddy, para si mesma, batendo na mesa com as mãos.

Sala de Wilson

O oncologista estava sentado em sua mesa, enquanto House caminhava apreensivo de um lado para o outro.

- Fale com ela...Diz Wilson.

- Nãoooo! Exclama House.

- Peça desculpas...Continua Wilson.

- Não! Repete House.

- Diga a ela como você se sente...Aconselha Wilson.

- Eu já disse que não! Grita House.

- Você veio aqui me pedir conselhos e não aceita nenhum deles...o que você quer que eu diga, House? Diz Wilson, cruzando os braços.

- Eu não sei o que você tem que dizer...você tinha que saber o que dizer...Indaga House.

- Ela tem o direito de saber a verdade, por mais, doloroso e estranho que isso pareça. Fala Wilson.

- Ela não entenderia. Responde House, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos escassos.

- E você acha que ela está entendendo agora? Indaga Wilson.

Nesse instante, House para de caminhar pela sala e olha fixamente para o amigo, como se realmente tivesse entendido o que ele dizia.

- Eu não quero perder...nenhuma das duas. Responde House.

- Mas é isso que vai acontecer se você continuar enganando a Cuddy dessa forma, ela não é estúpida House, está na hora de você entender isso. Avisa Wilson.

Colégio Saint Paul

- Bom dia crianças! Exclama a professora Ju.

- Bom dia, professora! Gritam todos os alunos em um coro.

Claire permanecia cabisbaixa, dormindo na carteira, e Adam olhava para ela com um ar de ternura.

- Ei, Claire! A aula vai começar...Diz o menino, chacoalhando-a para que acordasse.

E a menina acorda, dando seu bom dia atrasado à sua professora.

- Bom dia professora Ju! Grita ela, sorridente, assim que vê sua professora favorita.

- Bom dia para você também, Claire. Responde a freira, retribuindo o sorriso.

A freira Ju era uma doce professora do colégio, e ela não conseguia esconder que a pequena Claire Cuddy House era sua aluna mais querida. O que provocava a inveja

dos outros alunos.

Assim que chegou a hora do recreio, Claire pegou Adam pelo braço e o puxou pelo colégio.

- Venha, vou te apresentar a escola! Conta Claire, correndo pelos corredores.

Claire sai em disparada, puxando Adam pelo braço e não percebe quando a inspetora Nani a seguia.

- Claire...Cuddy...House! Onde você pensa que vai? Grita Nani.

A inspetora se coloca na frente de Adam e Claire, impedindo que eles seguissem o passeio.

- Eu estava mostrando o colégio ao Adam, ele é novo aqui e eu...Explica a menina.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, se esqueceu que desde o episódio dos laxantes a senhorita vai passar uma semana na sala da diretora, durante os intervalos? Avisou Nani, com cara de poucos amigos.

Claire havia se esquecido desse detalhe.

- Me desculpe inspetora Nani. Respondeu a menina, cabisbaixa.

Ela soltou a mão de Adam e partiu em direção a diretoria. Mas ficou a tempo para ouvir o que a inspetora dizia ao seu novo amigo.

- Adam, você não devia andar com más companhias, essa menina, a Claire, é uma monstrinha você não sabia? Ninguém gosta dela aqui...Afirma Nani.

- Eu gosto dela...Afirma Adam, categoricamente.

Ao ouvir isso, os profundos olhinhos azuis de Claire se encheram de lágrimas e ela continuou seu caminho à diretoria.

A inspetora Nani era uma freira muito diferente das demais, ela era vaidosa, sempre usava maquiagem e Claire achava que ela nem se parecia com uma freira. E óbviamente, Nani não gostava nem um pouco da pequena Claire, ninguém sabia o motivo.

Diretoria

Claire entrou na sala da diretora, viu que não tinha ninguém ali e resolveu sentar-se em sua cadeira.

- Olá, eu sou a diretora Cassy...comportem-se! Ajeitem as saias! Olha a postura! Dizia a criança, imitando a diretora.

Mas Claire não sabia que estava sendo observada do lado de fora da sala.

- Claire! Exclamou a diretora, fazendo a menina notar sua presença.

E a pequena levantou-se da cadeira da diretora e se posicionou na cadeira do lado.

- Me desculpe senhora diretora! Exclamou Claire, com a expressão de inocência habitual.

Princeton Hospital

Clínica

House e Cuddy estavam trabalhando na clínica juntos e não trocaram sequer uma palavra durante um longo tempo. Até que House decidiu quebrar o silêncio. Ele se trancou na sala em que ela estava, afinal, precisavam conversar.

- House! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Pergunta Cuddy, ao perceber o que ele havia feito.

- Precisamos conversar. Afirma ele.

- Não aqui, não agora. Estou trabalhando...Responde Cuddy.

Ela caminha em direção à porta para destrancá-la, mas ele a impede, segurando-a pelo braço.

A proximidade de House era perturbadora para Cuddy, mas dessa vez ela não iria se render.

- Me solte, House! Agora! Ordena ela.

- Eu tenho o direito de ter uma conversa com a minha mulher! Exclama ele, sem solta-la.

- Eu não sou sua mulher, House...não me trate como se eu fosse algum tipo de propriedade...Retruca ela.

- É isso que você quer, que acabe desse jeito? Questiona ele, soltando o braço de Cuddy.

A palavra "acabar" havia atingido Cuddy em cheio. Não era isso que ela queria, mas algumas coisas precisavam ser explicadas. E Cuddy precisava de um tempo, a raiva e a certeza de que estava sendo traída a estavam consumindo.

- Eu acho que é isso que VOCÊ quer House. Indaga Cuddy, deixando a sala.

A partir daquele momento, os dois sabiam que não haveria mais saída.

Colégio Saint Paul

A aula havia terminado naquele dia. Então Claire decidiu levar Adam para finalmente conhecer a escola.

- Agora eu não estou mais de castigo! Explica ela, puxando o amigo pelo braço.

- Mas Claire, nós precisamos ir embora, sua mãe não vem te buscar? Pergunta Adam.

- Não, meu pai vem, mas ele está sempre atrasado. Venha, preciso te mostrar meu lugar favorito. Afirma a menina.

Eles sobem as escadas, e Claire mostra a Adam o "quartinho" do sótão. Onde ela sempre se escondia quando estava triste.

Assim que eles abrem a porta, percebem uma cena no mínimo inusitada. A inspetora Nani, vestida em seu hábito, ou quase vestida, estava aos beijos com o faxineiro do colégio.

- Bem, parece que esse quartinho é especial para outra pessoa também...Diz Claire sorrindo.

Ela e Adam fecham a porta sem serem notados e descem as escadas. Na porta da escola, a mãe de Adam estava preocupada esperando por ele. Enquanto House havia acabado de chegar em sua moto. As duas crianças surgem na porta, cansadas de tanto correr.

- House! Grita Claire ao ver o pai.

Ele desce de sua moto e entrega o capacete cor-de-rosa a filha.

- Ei, Pesadelo, vamos embora...Chama House.

- Pai, preciso te apresentar meu novo amigo, Adam. Diz Claire.

- Muito..muito prazer senhor pai da Claire. Fala o menino.

House não conseguiu disfarçar o ciúmes que sentia pelo fato de sua filha ter um novo amigo, do sexo masculino.

- Quais são suas intenções com a minha filha, hein, moleque? Pergunta House, assustando a criança.

- House! Exclama Claire.

E Adam correu de House, assustado, em direção à mãe que o esperava no carro.

- Porque você o assustou, papai? Perguntou Claire, contrariada.

- Vamos para casa, depois conversamos melhor. Fala House.

A menina colocou o capacete cor-de-rosa e com a ajuda de House, subiu na moto, abraçando o pai fortemente para não cair.


	4. Um caminho sem volta

Capítulo 4

Um caminho sem volta

**Casa de Cuddy**

House parou a moto na porta e desceu a filha.

- Pronto, está entregue. Diz ele.

- Você não vai entrar papai? Pergunta a menina.

- Eu acho que sua mãe não iria querer, Claire...Fala ele, com ar entristecido.

- Como não? Vamos entrar, essa é sua casa! Pede ela, puxando-o pelo braço.

- Pesadelo, não. Responde ele.

- House, você sabe que ontem ela chorou a noite toda, por causa da briga de vocês? Mamãe disse que isso é assunto de adultos, mas eu não gosto quando vocês brigam, eu fico triste! Conta ela.

- Ela chorou, é verdade? Pergunta House curioso.

- Claro que é! Que o tio Wilson seja atingido por um raio, se isso não for verdade! Fala Claire.

House decide ceder aos apelos da filha, ele entra na casa para encontrar Cuddy sentada na sala, esperando pela filha. Assim que seus olhos se encontram, Cuddy desvia o olhar, tentando não encarar House.

- Mamãe! Grita Claire, correndo em direção à mãe para beija-la.

- Oi querida, como foi na escola? Pergunta Cuddy.

- Bem...mamãe, mas você não vai beijar o House também? Diz a menina, puxando o pai pelo braço e o colocando próximo a Cuddy.

Para que a menina não sofresse por antecipação, Cuddy aproxima-se de House e lhe dá um suave beijo nos lábios. Sem graça, tenta se afastar, mas House a impede, colocando uma das mãos sobre seu pescoço. Ele a puxa novamente para si, dessa vez o beijo foi verdadeiro, dotado de muita intensidade e ressentimentos acumulados. Cuddy correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, fazendo com que House percebesse que seus sentimentos por ele ainda eram fortes. Ela o abraçou, apertando ainda mais seu corpo contra o dele, enquanto suas línguas se exploravam...Até que a pequena Claire pigarreou para chamar a atenção do casal.

- Eu não estou, aqui, eu não estou aqui...Repetia a menina, que seguiu com os olhos semi-tampados para o quarto.

Claire não conseguia esconder a felicidade ao ver seus pais juntos, novamente.

Assim que House e Cuddy quebraram o beijo, perceberam que Claire já não estava ali.

- A sua filha arrumou um namorado...Diz House, com ironia.

- O que? Ela só tem 6 anos House! Exclama Cuddy.

- Adam é o nome dele. Continua House.

- Você está com ciúmes da Claire? Isso é absurdo, porque ela não pode ter amigos? Pergunta Cuddy.

- Não existe amizade entre homem e mulher! Ela pode ter quantos amigos quiser...desde que sejam gays ou do sexo feminino! Exclama House.

Cuddy sorri diante do comentário machista de House. Era impossível manter a seriedade ao lado dele, e isso era incrivelmente perturbador e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

- Você ri né? Eu não estava nem preparado para ser pai, imagina avô! Reclama ele, virando suas pílulas de vicodin na boca.

- House, não seja dramático, Claire é apenas uma criança, e tem o direito de ter amigos, ela é sempre tão solitária.Observa Cuddy.

Ele desiste de argumentar com Cuddy, caminha em direção ao quarto e troca de roupa.

- Você vai me dar a honra de dormir aqui essa noite? Pergunta ela, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Depende, você quer que eu durma aqui? Questiona ele.

- Eu quero que você me diga onde tem passado essas noites em que você não dorme aqui...Com quem você está dormindo, House? Diz ela, colocando-o contra a parede.

- É isso...Cuddy, não seja estúpida! Sinceramente, eu já passei dos 50, você realmente acha que eu tenho fôlego para agüentar 2 mulheres na cama? Eu mal agüento você com essa apetite insaciável...Explica ele.

- Isso não é explicação, House, se você não está com outra mulher o que você anda fazendo? Questiona ela.

Ele engole seco, precisava de uma explicação plausível para dar a Cuddy, mas não havia nenhuma em sua mente naquele momento.

- Se você não vai me contar, não precisa ficar aqui, House, arrume suas coisas e saia da minha casa! Exclama ela.

Não era isso que eles queriam, mas House não poderia se explicar a ela sem causar maiores problemas.

- Você está me colocando para fora? Pergunta ele, incrédulo.

- Não, eu estou te dando o tempo que você precisa para começar a me contar a verdade. Não existe lugar para as suas mentiras aqui, nem comigo, nem com Claire. Fala Cuddy, mantendo a serenidade.

Ele tenta usar de seus métodos para tentar uma reaproximação. Chega mais próximo a Cuddy e tenta abraça-la mais uma vez, porém ela se esquiva, virando de costas para ele.

- Não demore muito para arrumar suas coisas...Diz Cuddy, indo em direção ao quarto de Claire.

Assim que House deixa a casa, Cuddy segura as lágrimas e começa a ter uma conversa séria com a filha.

- Claire, seu pai não vai ficar conosco por um tempo...Começa Cuddy.

- Porque? Ele vai viajar? Pergunta a menina.

- Não, na verdade ele vai ficar, só que em outra casa. Explica a médica.

- Mas, ele devia morar com a gente, eu vou sentir saudade. Diz a menina, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sei querida, eu também vou, mas isso é o melhor para nós duas, ok? Você pode ir visita-lo quando quiser. Fala Cuddy, abraçando a filha e deixando que as lágrimas escorressem.

- Eu não quero visita-lo, mãe! Quero que ele fique com a gente! Exclama a menina, chorando compulsivamente.

- Venha querida, vamos dormir juntas essa noite, só nós duas, ta bom? Diz Cuddy.

E as duas deitam-se na cama de Cuddy, abraçadas, enquanto o espaço antes ocupado por House na cama, fica vazio.

Os dias se passaram e o comportamento de Claire foi se modificando, ela foi se tornando uma menina mais triste e fechada, e ao mesmo tempo, as travessuras se intensificaram. Afinal, sem House, a menina estava muito pior, e Cuddy percebeu tal fato.

**Princeton Hospital**

Sala de Cuddy

- Mandou me chamar? Pergunta House, entrando na sala sem bater.

- Sim, preciso falar com você. Sobre a Claire. Diz Cuddy.

- O que aconteceu com ela? Questiona ele, tentando conter a preocupação.

- Ela está triste House...sentindo a sua falta, você nem sequer ligou, ou foi visita-la durante esses dias. Continua Cuddy.

- Só ela sente a minha falta? Pergunta House, esperando a resposta.

- Não mude de assunto, House. Estamos falando da Claire, e do descaso que você tem com a sua filha! Exclama Cuddy.

- Você não acha que eu sou uma má influência? Porque deveria me importar com ela? Fala House.

- Porque, infelizmente, você é o única pai que ela tem e ela ama você. Diz Cuddy, sem pestanejar.

House não sabia o que responder diante das palavras de Cuddy. Ela tinha razão, e ele odiava admitir isso.

- Vou manda-la passar o fim de semana na sua casa. Por favor, House, ao menos uma vez na vida, haja com um adulto e cuide direito da sua filha...Pede Cuddy.

**Colégio Saint Paul**

As meninas da pré-escola faziam aula de dança com bambolês com a irmã Licinha, enquanto os meninos jogavam futebol com o professor de educação física.

- Isso meninas, levantem o bambolê, para um lado e para o outro...Pedia a irmã Licinha.

Ela havia percebido que a pequena Claire não estava fazendo os exercícios, ela estava sentada no banco, cabisbaixa, apenas observando as outras meninas. A irmã se aproximou dela para conversar.

- Claire, o que houve com você minha querida? Perguntou a irmã.

- Nada irmã Licinha...eu estou bem, minha perna dói, eu não consigo dançar. Conta a menina.

- Aonde dói, me mostre Claire. Pede a irmã.

E a menina aponta para a coxa.

- Vamos lá Claire, vou te levar para a irmã Chris.

A irmã Chris era uma das enfermeiras que trabalhavam no colégio colégio, e essa foi a primeira vez que Claire necessitou de cuidados.

- Eu não vejo nenhum problema com a perninha dela, mas os pais da Claire são médicos, vão querer investigar não é mesmo. Explica a irmã Chris.

- Você não tem uma bengala para me emprestar irmãzinha Chris? Pede Claire, com ternura.

- Pra que você precisa de bengala, Claire? Questiona a irmã.

- Meu pai usa bengala porque ele tem dor nas pernas, pensei que isso fosse diminuir a dor...Explica a menina.

E a menina deixa a enfermaria do colégio mancando, devido a sua crescente "dor na coxa". Ao vê-la naquele estado, as meninas que não gostavam de Claire começam a debochar da menina, fazendo piadinhas.

- Olha se não é Claire, a manquinha! Exclama uma menina.

- Agora que já não tem mais pai também ficou manca, órfã e manca! Continuou outra criança.

O rosto de Claire começou a mudar, a raiva era evidente em seus profundos olhos azuis. Assim que ela viu Adam, começou a se acalmar.

- Não liga para essas idiotas Claire. Se você quiser, pode se segurar em mim...Oferece Adam, ajudando a amiga a caminhar.

- Eu odeio elas! Odeio! Elas são um bando de estúpidas! Exclama Claire, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem.

- Vamos para a sala que a aula de matemática já vai começar. Diz Adam eufórico.

Na verdade, Claire sabia o motivo de tanta felicidade. Adam estava apaixonado pela irmã Paula, a professora de matemática.

- Bom dia crianças! Gritou a professora.

- Bom dia irmã Paula! Responderam os alunos.

Claire sentou-se na carteira e passou a aula toda perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Enquanto isso, Adam suspirava pela professorinha, na carteira ao lado.

- Adam, Adam...Chamou Claire.

- Que foi Claire. Respondeu ele.

- Eu já sei o que vou fazer com essas meninas...preciso que você me ajude. Pede Claire.

- Essa é mais uma das suas encrencas né, Claire? Diz o garoto.

A menina sorri, e balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Tá bom, eu ajudo, mas só porque eu também não gosto delas. Responde Adam.

E os dois batem as palmas das mãos uma na outra, selando o acordo.

- Adam e Claire! Querem fazer os exercícios ou vou precisar levar vocês até a Madre Superiora? Diz a professora, com voz séria.

- Eu já terminei irmã Paula. Responde Claire, entregando o caderno.

A pequena filha de House realmente havia herdado seu gênio e sua genialidade.

**Colégio Saint Paul- Dia seguinte**

A menina havia colocado seu plano em prática, mas para que desse tudo certo, precisava atrasar um pouco a inspetora, irmã Nani. Enquanto a irmã lia uma revista no banco, Claire passou por debaixo do banco e deu um nó dos cadarços do tênis que a freira usava. Debaixo do banco, Adam deu o sinal a Claire de que já estava tudo certo. Ela passou por debaixo do hábito da irmã, correndo o mais rápido que sua perninha dolorida permitia.

- Claire...Cuddy...House! Gritou a irmã Nani.

Ela se levantou para correr atrás da garota, mas acabou levando um tombo e caiu no chão, já que seus cadarços estavam presos um no outro. Cuddy sorriu ao ver a irmã caída, e partiu para a segunda parte do plano. As meninas que haviam ofendido Claire no dia anterior, estavam no banheiro, escovando os dentes. Adam bateu na porta e chamou as meninas. Assim que elas abriram a porta do banheiro, Claire jogou um balde de água e farinha sobre elas, que começaram a chorar.

- Isso é para vocês pararem de mexer comigo! Eu não sou órfã! Exclama Claire.

Quando a inspetora chegou para ver a cena, pegou Adam e Claire pelas orelhas e os levou à diretoria.

-Ai, ta machucando inspetora Nani! Gritaram Adam e Claire ao mesmo tempo.

- A Madre superiora Cassy vai ter uma conversinha com vocês dois seus pestinhas...Avisou a irmã Nani.

**Diretoria**

- Muito bonito , Adam e Claire! Era só o que me faltava, vou ter que chamar sua mãe de novo, Claire? Diz a Madre superiora.

- Sou a favor da expulsão desses monstrinhos, Madre! Eles são uma afronta à boa imagem do nosso colégio. Fala a irmã Nani.

- Não me chame de monstrinha! Grita Claire. Quem deveria sair daqui é você, que nem freira é...como que uma freirinha pode beijar do jeito que meus pais se beijam? Isso é permitido Madre? Questiona Claire.

- Do que você está falando, pestinha? Pergunta Nani, preocupada.

- Eu vi, com esses olhos que a "serra" há de comer! Estava beijando o faxineiro! A língua dele estava até na sua orelha...Eca. Minha mãe diz que só adultos casados ou namorados podem beijar, já que vocês não são casados nem nada...Indaga Claire, com sua esperteza.

- É que a "terra" há de comer, Claire! Corrige Adam.

- Isso é verdade Adam? Questiona a Madre Superiora.

O menino permanece quieto, tímido e apenas movimenta a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Madre, a senhora não vai acreditar neles não é mesmo? Pergunta Nani, perturbada.

- Senhora Diretora, o faxineiro estava com as mãos debaixo do vestido dela, eu vi! Conta Claire, sem pestanejar.

- Isso é suficiente...Irmã Nani, você está expulsa deste colégio, por tempo indeterminado! Exige a Madre.

E Claire não conseguia conter a felicidade em seu rosto infantil. Assim que Nani deixa a sala, a Madre volta a sua atenção para Adam e Claire.

- E o que eu faço com vocês dois? Pergunta a diretora, para si mesma.

**Casa de House – Fim de semana**

House havia pedido pizza para o jantar. Enquanto eles comiam, com as mãos , em frente a Tv, começaram a conversar sobre o que a menina havia aprontado durante a semana.

- Então você pegou a freira com o faxineiro? Perguntou House, sorrindo.

- Sim, eles não se beijavam como você e a mamãe. Parecia que ela ia engolir ele, que nojo! Contou Claire.

E House pegou o pote de vicodin e virou alguns comprimidos na boca. Claire pegou em seu bolso, uma caixinha de Tic Tac e também virou algumas balas na boca, quase no mesmo instante.

- Então que castigo sua mãe te deu? Questiona House.

- Nenhum, ela me disse que passar o fim de semana com você seria castigo suficiente...Respondeu a menina.

- Essa é a sua mãe...Vamos dormir agora, mocinha! Exclama House.

E os dois partiram para o quarto, House mancava, sem a bengala. E Claire o imitava, ao perceber que ela mancava da perna errada, a menina mudou a perna e começou a mancar novamente.

- Boa noite, House. Diz Claire, deitando-se do seu lado na cama.

- Boa noite, Pesadelo. Responde House.

- Pai...nós não escovamos os dentes antes de dormir...Observa Claire.

- Quem se importa, sua mãe não está aqui para reclamar. Responde ele.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, a menina decide expressar seus sentimentos.

- House, eu te amo. Fala Claire, fechando os olhinhos para dormir.

Ele fechou os olhos em seguida, pensando no que havia acabado de ouvir. A saudade de Cuddy era imensa, mas Claire preenchia uma boa parte do vazio, afinal, tal pai, tal filha.


	5. Apenas Uma Noite

Rating : Nc-69 ( crianças, não leiam, não quero ser processada depois hehehe )

Capítulo 5 - Apenas uma noite

* * *

**Consultório Psicológico - Alguns dias mais tarde**

- Mamãe, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Perguntou Claire.

- Esperando seu pai aparecer...Ele está atrasado pra variar...Respondeu Cuddy.

Cerca de 40 minutos depois, House decidiu dar o ar da graça. Ele chegou em sua moto, e entrou no consultório em seguida.

Cuddy andava de um lado para o outro, esperando do lado de fora da sala da psicóloga, enquanto Claire estava sendo consultada.

- Pensei que não viesse mais. Disse Cuddy, ao notar a presença de House.

- E eu pensei que seu decote fosse ser maior, por isso decidi aparecer...Respondeu ele, sarcasticamente.

- Claire está lá dentro, a psicóloga vai querer falar conosco. Avisou Cuddy.

- Terapia é para perdedores. Claire não precisa disso. Afirmou House.

- Considerando que ela reclama de dor na perna o tempo todo, e segundo os médicos não há nada de errado com ela. Isso é psicológico House, ela quer ser você, chamar sua atenção...Nós precisamos ajudá-la. Fala Cuddy.

Dentro da sala, a pequena Claire pegou sua caixinha de Tic Tac e colocou algumas balas na boca. Ela fazia isso com uma certa frequencia, e a psicóloga percebeu.

- Você gosta dessas balinhas , não é mesmo Claire? Perguntou a psicóloga.

A menina permaneceu em silêncio, sem dizer palavra alguma, durante toda a consulta.Então, a psicóloga decidiu chamar House e Cuddy para ter uma conversa.

- Vocês podem entrar...Chamou a psicóloga

- Claire não disse nada durante toda a consulta, o que houve querida, o gato comeu a sua língua? Perguntou ela.

- Claro que não, olha ela aqui... Respondeu Claire, fazedo careta e mostrando a língua para a psicóloga.

- Claire, que falta de educação! Gritou Cuddy.

Enquanto isso, House colocou a mão sobre a boca, para conter o riso. "Essa era sua menina", pensou ele.

A psicóloga pediu que Claire fosse brincar com as crianças lá fora, para que ela pudesse ter uma conversa a sós com seus pais.

Então, assim que ela saiu da sala, a profissional começou...

- Ela é uma garota muito especial, incrivelmente inteligente. Afirmou ela.

- Como você pode saber disso se ela não disse nenhuma palavra? Questionou House, incrédulo.

- Esse é o meu trabalho Dr. House, conhecer as pessoas, mesmo que elas não me falem nada. Respondeu a psicóloga.

- Então, o que há de errado com ela? Perguntou Cuddy, nervosa.

- Ela é uma criança hiperativa, talvez fosse necessário intervir com algum tipo de medicação, vocês devem procurar um psiquiatra. Continua a psicóloga.

- Eu não vou dopar a minha filha. Avisa Cuddy.

- Estou falando que talvez seja possível. Mas me falem sobre vocês, aconteceu alguma coisa ultimamente, que possa ter afetado Claire? Perguntou ela.

- Não. Respondeu House.

- Sim. Respondeu Cuddy, simultaneamente.

- Nós nos separamos. Contou Cuddy.

Nesse momento, House colocou alguns comprimidos de Vicondin na boca, e a psicóloga olhou para ele, intrigada.

- Ela me colocou para fora de casa. Diz House, apontando para Cuddy com a bengala.

- Eu não fiz isso! Você quis sair, como pode ser tão estúpido House? Questiona Cuddy, enfurecida.

- Você é a estúpida aqui. Para trazer a Claire numa psicóloga é preciso ser estúpida! Terapia é para idiotas, e quem acredita em terapia é ainda mais idiota! Retruca ele.

House e Cuddy permanecem discutindo por algum tempo, até que a psicóloga os interrompe.

- Fiquem calmos...Pede ela, sem sucesso.

- Parem de discutir! Diz a psicóloga tentando ser ouvida.

- Calem a boca! Grita ela, fazendo-se ser ouvida.

E o casal olha para a psicóloga, assustados.

- Agora eu estou entendendo, vocês são o verdadeiro problema da Claire! Avisa a psicóloga.

- Do que você está falando? Pergunta House.

- Já consideraram fazer terapia de casal? Indaga a Psicóloga.

House e Cuddy se olharam por alguns instantes, e acabaram marcando a primeira consulta para a semana seguinte. House havia concordado com isso só para ter mais proximidade com Cuddy, e quem sabe ela pudesse aceitá-lo de volta.

- House, mamãe, vamos embora? Pede Claire.

- Vamos sim querida. Afirma Cuddy.

- Eu odiei ela! Uma chata...ficou falando comigo como se eu fosse uma estúpida! Exclamou Claire.

- Viu só Cuddy? Até sua filha é mais esperta que você...Diz House.

**Casa de House - Naquela noite...**

Gregory House não era mais o mesmo. Estava mais magro, abatido, e triste. Naquela noite, ele havia decidido tocar piano e beber uísque, para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. House havia esquecido o que era a solidão, afinal, em 5 anos ele não sabia o que era ficar sozinho. Cuddy e Claire estavam deixando um grande vazio em sua vida, ao qual ele havia desacostumado.

Quando ele começou a tocar Clair de Lune ao piano, as lembranças de como havia escolhido o nome de Claire afloraram em sua mente, todo o sofrimento que ele havia enfrentado foram relembrados. House pegou o copo de uísque em cima do piano e bebeu uma grande quantidade em apenas um gole. Perdido em sua música, lembranças e pensamentos, ele nem sequer ouviu quando a porta de seu apartamento foi aberta.

- House? Chamou Cuddy.

Ele se virou para ela, assustado.

- Como você entrou? Perguntou ele.

- Eu ainda tenho a chave, esqueceu? Respondeu ela.

Cuddy estava linda, usava um vestido preto, um pouco acima do joelho, deixando à mostra suas pernas bem torneadas.O vestido se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo e o decote era um dos melhores detalhes do vestido, exaltando ainda mais seus seios. House não conseguiu deixar de reparar no quanto ela estava linda.

- Onde você vai vestida desse jeito? Questiona ele, enciumado.

- Eu tenho um jantar com alguns colaboradores do hospital...Respondeu ela.

- Já entendi, quanto mais você se oferecer a eles, mais dinheiro o "hospital" ganha! Fala ele, enfurecido.

- Cale a boca, House! Exclamou ela.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? Questionou ele.

- Eu...eu..queria saber como você estava. Disse ela.

- Bem, agora você já sabe...a porta da rua é serventia da casa, e não esqueça de deixar a chave. Respondeu ele.

Nesse instante Lisa Cuddy se aproximou dele, levantou uma das mãos para toca-lo, mas House a impediu, segurando o punho de Cuddy com sua própria mão.

- House, eu...Tentou falar Cuddy.

Ele apertou ainda mais o punho de Cuddy, puxando-a para si. Estavam tão próximos um do outro, e House sentiu o perfume de Cuddy. O odor que ela exalava o deixava entorpecido, cada segundo que ele havia passado longe dela parecia um século. Com uma das mãos House segurava o punho de Cuddy, enquanto a outra estava livre para passear pelos cabelos dela.

- Eu senti sua falta...Disse Cuddy.

Seus olhos se encontraram, em uma mistura de desejo, saudade, mágoa e paixão. House deslizou os dedos suavemente pelo rosto de Cuddy, e ela inclinou a cabeça em sua direção, sentindo um arrepio ao simples toque. Ele continuou deslizando os dedos, e os passou suavemente sobre os lábios de Cuddy, deixando-os levemente entreabertos. Ela capturou o indicador de House com a língua, sugando-o fervorosamente, e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo desejo.

A respiração de House se tornou ofegante, ele precisava de mais uísque, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria perder o contato da língua de Cuddy. Esticou as mãos para pegar o copo sobre o piano, e ao perceber que não conseguiria, puxou Cuddy pelos quadris e a colocou sentada sobre o instrumento. Ele introduziu um segundo dedo em sua boca, e Cuddy continuou a suga-lo. Enquanto isso, House bebeu o resto de seu uísque em um único gole, e retirou o gelo do copo com as mãos. Cuddy permanecia sentada sobre o piano, e House resolveu então deslizar o corpo dela sobre as teclas do piano, produzindo um forte som. Ele passou o gelo sobre seu decote, fazendo Cuddy gemer ao sentir os calafrios provocados pela pedra. House então percorreu o pescoço de Cuddy com a pedra de gelo, e o passou sobre seus lábios. Cuddy abriu os lábios e passou a língua sensualmente sobre o cubo de gelo, deixando House ainda mais perturbado.

- Céus, Cuddy, você está me deixando louco...Sussurrou ele.

Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo a ele. Em um movimento brusco com os lábios, ela começou a chupar a pedra de gelo e House decidiu imita-la. Cobriu os lábios de Cuddy com os seus, e deslizou a língua para o interior da boca de Cuddy, passando-a pelo cubo de gelo antes que pudesse encontrar a língua de Cuddy.Ele puxou as coxas de Cuddy, encaixando seu corpo entre elas, produzindo novamente um ruído ao apertar as teclas do piano.

Ela gemeu intensamente ao sentir a rigidez de House entre suas pernas. Sua respiração se acelerou, e ela cruzou as pernas sobre os quadris de House, aproximando-o ainda mais de seu corpo.

Enquanto seus lábios estavam unidos, o calor que emanava do interior de seus corpos foi suficiente para derreter a pedra de gelo rapidamente, e eles continuaram a se beijar. Cuddy segurou fortemente no pescoço de House, aprofundando o beijo. O hálito dele exalava uísque, mas Cuddy não se importava, ela queria relembrar o sabor de cada parte do corpo dele. Ávida por toca-lo, Cuddy deslizou as mãos entre seus corpos, capturando-o com as mãos, sobre a calça.

- Se você quer que isso dure pelo menos 60 segundos, tira a mão daí...Avisou ele, ofegantemente.

O vestido de Cuddy era tão ajustado sobre seu corpo que ficava difícil para House o acesso sobre o interior de suas pernas. Tomado pelo desejo, ele rasgou a peça, deixando as coxas de Cuddy livremente expostas.

- House! Eu tenho um jantar! Exclamou ela.

- Não essa noite...essa noite, você é minha.Respondeu ele.

Ele a colocou novamente sobre o piano, e a deitou sobre o instrumento. Estendeu as mãos entre o que restou do vestido rasgado e retirou a calcinha que ela usava. Com uma das mãos, capturou o seio de Cuddy, e com a outra, teve acesso a parte mais íntima de seu corpo, quente e úmida, esperando prontamente por ele. Suas mãos foram substituídas por sua língua, ele a introduzia e a retirava, em movimentos bruscos, sentindo os espasmos de Cuddy sobre os lábios. Ela colocou as aos sobre os cabelos grisalhos do médico, pressionando-o ainda mais sobre ela.

- House! Oh meu deus...Gritou ela.

Percebendo que Cuddy já não agüentaria o desejo por muito tempo, ele parou o que havia começado, e a colocou sentada sobre o piano.

Eles se abraçaram, e o espaço entre seus corpos se tornou virtual. Cuddy prendeu as pernas sobre os quadris de House, ele colocou as mãos sobre as costas dela e a levantou, retirando-a de cima do piano.

Gregory House, caminhou para o outro lado da sala com Cuddy. Eles quase caíram pelo caminho, percebendo que era impossível chegar até o quarto, House colocou as costas Cuddy sobre a parede. A dor em sua perna era quase insuportável, mas o desejo que sentia no momento era ainda mais forte. Cuddy abriu o zíper da calça que ele usava, e o guiou para dentro de si. Os movimentos de House eram tão intensos e bruscos que as costas de Cuddy começaram a bater fortemente na parede. A dor que ela sentia não era comparável ao prazer que House estava lhe proporcionando. Ele continuou seus movimentos, enquanto Cuddy permaneceu com as mãos sobre seu pescoço, segurando-se para não deslizar sobre a parede. Ela apertou ainda mais as pernas sobre os quadris de House ao perceber que estava perdendo o equilíbrio. Ele mal conseguia respirar, o suor escorria sobre sua face. O decote de Cuddy estava molhado de suor e o vestido que já era justo, ficou ainda mais apertado em seu corpo. House beijou o espaço entre seus seios e tentou retira-los, sem sucesso, do interior do vestido. Ele resolveu abaixar a alça e rasgar o que restava da peça, de cima abaixo, no calor do momento. Assim que a peça caiu ao chão, ela ficou inteiramente nua, encostada na fria parede. House começou a sugar os seios de Cuddy, em sincronia com seus próprios movimentos. A pele dela estava salgada, ele lambeu cada centímetro do suor que escorria do pescoço de Cuddy. Cansado, House diminuiu a freqüência e a intensidade de seus movimentos, encostou sua testa sobre a de Cuddy, e a penetrou mais uma vez, atingindo o clímax em seguida.

- Isso foi bom...muito bom...Disse Cuddy, ofegante e molhada de suor.

- Andei praticando. Respondeu ele provocativamente.

Ele a beijou novamente, dessa vez suavemente.

- Eu estou brincando, corrigiu ele, ao perceber que Cuddy não havia gostado do comentário.

Cuddy desprendeu as pernas dos quadris de House e ele a deslizou lentamente pela parede, até que os pés dela atingissem o chão.

A camisa de House estava ensopada de suor. Ele abriu cada botão, retirou-a e jogou sobre o sofá.

- Acho que precisamos de um banho...Disse ele, convidativamente.

- Preciso ir para casa, House, Claire está com a babá. Respondeu ela, na tentativa de fugir.

- Então é assim, você vem aqui, praticamente me estupra com aquele vestido e vai embora? Questionou ele, ironicamente.

- Talvez você devesse continuar praticando...Respondeu ela, magoada.

- Como você vai para casa? Nua? Esqueceu o que aconteceu com o vestido? Perguntou ele.

E Cuddy foi para sua casa, vestindo nada mais nada menos do que uma camiseta de House e uma calça presa com um cinto.

Assim que ela deixou o apartamento, House já começou a sentir-se novamente solitário. Ele pegou o que restou do vestido, no chão, e sentiu o cheiro de Cuddy, que ainda estava impregnado no vestido, em sua mente e em seu corpo. House estava arrependido por ter dito o que não devia, caso contrário, talvez Cuddy ainda estivesse ali.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Quando ela chegou, já era tarde e ela estava envergonhada por chegar usando as roupas de House, que mal lhe serviam. Cuddy abriu a porta e percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. O som vinha do quarto de Claire, e era ensurdecedor.

- Vamos lá Claire, cantando! Exclamou Cláudia Maria.

A babá era uma jovem roqueira de 15 anos, que havia levado sua guitarra para entreter a pequena Claire. Elas estavam cantando e dançando ao som da banda Metallica.

A menina pulava sobre a cama, fingindo que cantava com o microfone nas mãos. Quando Cuddy entrou no quarto, as duas se assustaram.

- Mamãe? Disse Claire.

- O que vocês duas pensam que estão fazendo? Questionou Cuddy.

Cláudia escondeu a guitarra em suas costas.

- Nós? Nada...Disse a babá, envergonhada.

- Eu já estava indo dormir mamãe, a Cláudia tava até cantando uma musica para eu dormir mais rápido. Disse Claire, piscando para a babá.

- Vocês duas acham que eu vou cair nessa? Questionou Cuddy, tentando esconder o riso.

Cláudia saiu de mansinho do quarto, ainda escondendo a guitarra.

- Mamãe, porque você está vestida assim? Essa blusa não é do papai? Pergunta Claire, curiosa.

- Bem...não, vai dormir Claire, já está tarde. Ordena Cuddy.

Ela deu um beijo na testa da filha, que deitou-se e fechou os olhos para dormir.

- Bem, dona Cláudia Maria, da próxima vez, nada de guitarras! Exclamou Cuddy, fazendo Cláudia dar um sorriso amarelo.

**Casa de House – Fim de semana**

Claire estava novamente na casa de House para passar o fim de semana com o pai.

- Papai, o que está acontecendo com você? Você parece tão triste...Observou a menina.

Ele desconversou, e colocou alguns comprimidos de Vicodin na boca e deixou o frasco em cima da mesa.

- Pesadelo, vou tomar um banho, comporte-se ok? Pediu House, seguindo para o banheiro.

Ela balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. E assim que ele entrou no banheiro, Claire procurou por sua caixinha de tic tac na bolsa. Ela havia esquecido em casa. Então, pensou que talvez pudesse tomar outra coisa para melhorar a "dor" que sentia na perna. Seguiu para a sala, subiu na cadeira e pegou o frasco de Vicodin que estava sobre a mesa. Ela virou alguns comprimidos e os engoliu, com dificuldade.

- Claire, vamos pedir pizza de novo...Avisa House, ao sair do banheiro.

Mas ele não obteve resposta.

- Claire, onde você está? Pergutou ele, preocupado.

E ela não respondeu. House começou a procura-la pela casa e encontrou a menina caída no chão da sala, se contorcendo e espumando pela boca.

- Oh meu deus, Claire!! Gritou House, ao vê-la.

Ele se virou para encontrar seu frasco de Vicodin quase vazio, caído no chão próximo a Claire. Desesperado ligou para pedir ajuda.

- Alguém mande os paramédicos aqui! Minha filha está tendo uma convulsão! Gritou House, ao telefone.

A criança permaneceu se contorcendo no colo de House, que a abraçou fortemente, tentando conter seus espasmos.

- O que você fez Claire? O que eu fiz...Se perguntou ele, enquanto segurava a filha nos braços.


	6. As Consequências

**Capítulo 6 **

_As consequências_

**Princeton Hospital**

House chegou na ambulância ao lado de Claire. A criança não estava mais convulsionando, mas ainda estava inconsciente, com tremores intensos pelo corpo. Ao descer da ambulância, House segurava a pequena mão de Claire, em um gesto de pura preocupação.

- Ela tomou alguns comprimidos, eu não sei quantos...Avisou House à Cameron no PS.

- Você sabe me dizer quais remédios ela tomou, House? Questiona Cameron, nervosa.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos, na verdade ele sabia o que ela havia tomado, mas as conseqüências seriam devastadoras, se outras pessoas descobrissem.

- Eu não sei...Ela já estava assim quando a encontrei...Ela pegou meu frasco de Vicodin. Respondeu ele, com a voz embargada.

- Precisamos avisar a Cuddy. Diz Cameron.

- Eu vou ficar com a Claire. Avisa House.

A criança foi submetida a uma lavagem gástrica de emergência e provavelmente ficaria ali a noite toda, em observação. Alguns minutos se passaram após o procedimento, e Claire ainda estava inconsciente. House sentou-se ao lado da filha no leito, passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos e se culpou pelo incidente.

- Me desculpe, Claire.Seu pai é um miserável idiota, você não merece o pai que tem. Disse ele.

Nesse momento, Lisa Cuddy chegou ao quarto de hospital. O desespero era evidente em seu rosto. Ao ver a filha inconsciente, seu coração acelerou e as lágrimas começaram a cair insistentemente sobre sua face.

- Oh meu Deus! Claire! Exclamou Cuddy.

Ela se aproximou da filha e olhou para House. O ódio que sentia dele era quase tão forte quanto a preocupação que sentia por Claire. House tentou dizer alguma coisa em sua defesa, mas ela não permitiu, e o atingiu com uma dolorosa bofetada.

- Como você pode ser tão inconseqüente, House...se alguma coisa acontecer com ela...Falou Cuddy.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Retrucou ele, passando uma das mãos sobre o rosto dolorido.

- Vá embora, House, eu não quero mais você perto de mim e muito menos da minha filha! Gritou Cuddy, magoada.

Ele sabia que era culpado. Ela tinha todas as razões do mundo para querer que ele saísse da vida delas. Por isso, House cedeu, e saiu caminhando, cabisbaixo, certo que de depois daquele dia, ele havia perdido as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

**Casa de Wilson**

Naquela noite, House não conseguia dormir, precisava de alguém para conversar sobre todos os seus problemas. Bateu insistentemente com sua bengala na porta do amigo, para ser atendido.

- House, o que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntou Wilson.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Respondeu House, com tristeza em seus belos olhos azuis.

- Então, o que aconteceu? Questionou Wilson.

- Eu estraguei tudo, mais uma vez...Claire tomou meus comprimidos, ela está no hospital agora. Cuddy não quer que eu chegue perto delas... Explica House.

- Como ela está House? Bem, era de se esperar que isso fosse acontecer...Avisa Wilson, preocupado.

- Porque eu tenho que perder tudo que eu... amo? Isso é um tipo de auto-destruição não é? Questiona House.

- Admitir que você ama alguém é um grande passo House, mesmo que você só perceba isso depois de perde-las. Nunca é tarde demais. Observa Wilson.

House estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, sua vida estava indo por água abaixo , e como se não bastasse a dor crônica em sua perna, suas costas começaram a doer intensamente.

- Minhas costas doem...Avisa ele, preocupado.

- Você está bem, House? Pergunta Wilson.

- Sim, é só aquela maldita dor de sempre...Avisa o infectologista.

- Talvez você devesse ir falar com Cuddy, ver como a Claire está...eu vou com você. Diz Wilson

- Ela me odeia Wilson, o que eu vou fazer lá? Indaga House.

- Cuddy não te odeia, ela ama você, eu não sei porque e nem como, mas é isso que ela sente. Talvez ela só precise de um tempo...Não foi sua culpa, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer pessoa. Fala Wilson, com sua serenidade habitual.

**Princeton Hospital**

**Quarto de Claire**

Quando House entrou, Cuddy dormia na cadeira ao lado da filha. A expressão de preocupação estava marcada em seu rosto. Ele decidiu se aproximar delas, Claire também dormia serenamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. House então se aproximou de Cuddy, percebeu que a manta não cobria totalmente o corpo da médica e a ajeitou, para que ela não sentisse frio. Ele aproveitou o momento para toca-la, afinal, ele não sabia quando teria outra oportunidade dessas. Encostou suavemente os lábios sobre os dela, como em um beijo de boa noite.

- House, eu vou ganhar um beijo de boa noite também? Perguntou Claire, com voz sonolenta.

O médico virou-se para a filha, que abriu o par de olhos azuis para encara-lo.

- Você nunca me deu um beijo de boa noite...Disse ela, entristecida.

- Você nunca me pediu um! Sussurrou ele, para não acordar Cuddy.

E House superou toda a sua insensibilidade para beijar a filha, suavemente, na testa.

- Como você está se sentindo, Pesadelo? Questionou ele.

- Com sono...Respondeu ela, bocejando.

- Então durma. Ordena ele.

- Você vai me dar outro beijo de boa noite? Pede ela, carinhosa.

House sorri diante da inocência da filha. Ela não tinha sequer noção do que havia acontecido.

- Você acha que eu sou tão facinho assim? Chega de beijos essa noite mocinha. Avisa ele.

Ela sorri e fecha os olhos, voltando a dormir em seguida.

House ficou no quarto por alguns minutos, apenas observando as mulheres de sua vida e pensando no que faria sem elas. E no que elas fariam sem ele. Talvez, sobreviver sem Gregory House significasse uma vida melhor para ambas.

**Manha Seguinte...**

Após o período de observação, Claire voltou para casa , juntamente com a mãe.

**Casa de Cuddy- Alguns dias depois...**

- Mamãe onde está o papai? Perguntou Claire, enquanto tomava seu café.

- Ele está muito ocupado Claire, mas vai vir te visitar qualquer dia.

- Eu não estou com fome mamãe, vou me arrumar para a escola. Avisou a menina, entristecida.

Cuddy já estava cansada de dar desculpas à filha sobre o desaparecimento de House. A menina estava cada vez mais triste, não comia direito, mal dormia e sentia saudades do pai. Talvez, afasta-la totalmente de House não fosse uma boa idéia.

**Colégio Saint Paul**

Durante a aula de Religião, Claire e Adam estavam sentados lado a lado, mas a menina nem sequer prestava atenção ao que a professora dizia.

- Então, Deus criou o homem e a mulher...e descansou depois. Contou a irmã Milena.

- Claire, o que está acontecendo? Perguntou Adam, preocupado.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Claire, e ela não conseguia segura-las.

- Não chora, Claire...Disse Adam, abraçando-a.

- Eu não estou chorando, entrou um cisco no meu olho! Exclamou a menina.

Mas Adam sabia que ela estava mentindo, Claire era muito durona para admitir tristeza.

- Olha, eu trouxe isso pra você! Disse Adam, mostrando uma pequena flor que ele havia roubado do jardim de sua vizinha antes de ir para a aula.

A menina pegou a flor das mãos do amigo e sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada, Adam. Disse ela, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Adam havia ficado muito vermelho com o beijo da amiga, e todos os alunos da sala haviam percebido.

- A Claire e o Adam estão namorando! Gritaram as crianças.

- Meninos, fiquem quietos, eu preciso continuar a aula. Disse a irmã Milena.

- Calem a boca vocês, eu não estou namorando! Papai só vai me deixar namorar depois dos 30 anos! Gritou Claire, nervosa.

A professora Milena sorriu ao ouvir o comentário da menina.

- Isso é um pouco tarde viu, Claire. Avisou a professora.

- Professora, se Deus criou o homem e fez a mulher a partir da costela dele, qual a diferença entre homens e mulheres então? Questiona Claire.

- Bem Claire, os homens são mais fortes fisicamente, as mulheres são mais frágeis e foram feitas para carregar a vida no ventre. Explicou a irmã Milena.

- E como as mulheres ficam grávidas professora? Perguntou Adam, curioso.

- Como você não sabe isso Adam, meu pai disse que minha mãe ficou grávida depois que eles fizeram sexo em cima da mesa...Conta Claire.

E a sala inteira começou a rir.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? Questiona Claire, envergonhada.

- Existem coisas que não se deve falar em público Claire, isso é falta de educação! Exclama a irmã Milena.

- Mas então professora, se nós somos todos filhos de Deus, por que os meninos fazem xixi em pé e eu tenho que fazer sentada? Pergunta Claire, curiosa.

Os colegas de Claire, novamente caem na gargalhada.

- Acho melhor você perguntar isso para a sua mãe, mocinha...Vamos continuar com a aula. Avisa a professora.

Durante o intervalo, Claire ficou sentada no banco, quieta, pensando na saudade que estava sentindo do pai, quando Adam chegou correndo para dar-lhe uma noticia.

- Claire, tem alguém esperando você ali fora.Avisou Adam.

- Quem? Perguntou Claire.

Claire correu em direção ao portão e viu uma pessoa parada ali, usando óculos escuros e um capacete.

- House! Gritou Claire.

Ela correu na direção do pai, que a pegou nos braços.

- O que você anda comendo, menina, eu quase não te agüento mais. Brinca ele.

- Eu senti saudades...Conta ela.

- Eu sei que sou irresistível. Brinca ele.

- Quer sentar no banco comigo pra gente conversar, por favor, por favor, por favor? Pede ela, insistentemente.

E House não recusou, seguiu a filha até o banco da escola, para passar um tempo com ela.

- Papai todo mundo riu de mim hoje! Só porque eu perguntei porque os meninos fazem xixi de pé e eu faço sentada.

House não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Não vai me dizer que você não sabe que meninos foram privilegiados com um pênis e meninas tem que viver com suas vaginas? Perguntou House.

- Eu já ouvi falar disso...Mas House, porque então você tem um pênis e a mamãe só tem um "bidodinho" no lugar? Questiona ela, curiosa.

- Graças a deus que sua mãe só tem um "bigodinho"! Exclama House, contendo o riso.

- Por que você não volta pra casa? Pergunta Claire, com voz de choro.

- Sua mãe não me quer lá...Conta ele.

- Mas eu quero! Exclama a menina.

- Nem sempre dá pra conseguir o que você quer, Pesadelo.Diz House.

**Casa de House**

Ele não havia ido trabalhar nenhum dia aquela semana. House estava cada vez mais abatido e a dor em suas costas estava piorando. Estava deitado no sofá quando a campainha tocou, por um instante, seu coração acelerou. Ele pensou tratar-se de Cuddy, mas pelo olho mágico, percebeu que não era ela.

- Posso entrar? Perguntou Stacy.

House não a esperava tão cedo. Mas mesmo assim permitiu que ela entrasse.

- Wilson me contou, tudo. Ele está preocupado com você, não atende os telefonemas, não vai ao trabalho, parece que você morreu para o mundo House! Exclama ela.

- Ainda estou aqui...Responde ele, friamente.

Stacy se aproxima de House, tentando conforta-lo.

- Eu sei o que você está passando, não deve ser fácil, tudo isso...Diz ela.

- Obrigada pela sua preocupação. Responde ele, ironicamente.

- House, porque você está me tratando assim? Questiona ela, incrédula.

- Eu não estou de bom humor hoje, Stacy.Explica ele.

- Estou aqui para te ajudar House, quer você queira, quer não...Avisa ela.

Ele precisava de ajuda, mas não queria admitir. Nesse momento, Stacy se aproximou dele, olhou profundamente em seus olhos, tomados pelas olheiras de várias noites em claro.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta...Contou ela.

House fechou os olhos e se deixou levar, assim que os lábios de Stacy cobriram os seus, uma mistura de emoções veio à tona. Para ele, não era a Stacy a mulher que beijava, mas Cuddy Ele aprofundou o beijo, e a abraçou, sendo tomado pela própria imaginação.

- Cuddy...me perdoa...Sussurrou ele, enquanto a beijava.

E Stacy ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sentiu a dor de não ser correspondida. Ele a beijou novamente, com mais fervor, sem abrir os olhos, apenas fingindo que era outra pessoa ali. Mas nenhum dos dois percebeu quando a porta se abriu. Cuddy estava parada na entrada, presenciando a cena.


	7. Insanidade

**Capítulo 7- **Insanidade

**NC - 17 : PARA LINGUAGEM E CENAS IMPRÓPRIAS**

**AVISO: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS EXPLÍCITAS PROIBIDAS PARA MENORES, PODE CHOCAR, PORTANTO CRIANÇAS PULEM PARA O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

Quando House abriu os olhos, percebeu que Cuddy estava paralisada, observando a cena. Imediatamente, soltou-se de Stacy, arrependido. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Cuddy saiu correndo, porta afora.

- House onde você vai? Questionou Stacy, sem entender nada.

Ele caminhou atrás de Cuddy, o mais rápido que conseguia.

- Cuddy! Volte aqui! Gritou ele, tentando se explicar.

- Me deixe em paz House, volte para a sua casa, Stacy está te esperando...Respondeu ela, magoada.

Cuddy correu para o carro, enquanto House a seguia. Ela entrou, trancou todas as portas para que ele não pudesse abri-las.

House começou a bater no vidro insistentemente. As mãos de Cuddy tremiam, seu coração batia acelerado, afinal, ela não estava preparada para vê-lo aos beijos com outra mulher. Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água.

- Cuddy abra esse vidro! Precisamos conversar! Gritava House, batendo insistentemente no vidro do carro.

Ela mal conseguia olha-lo nos olhos. Na verdade, não queria que ele percebesse que seus olhos já estavam marejados de lágrimas, ele não poderia ter a satisfação de vê-la chorar por ele, de novo.

- Por favor, Cuddy, não é nada disso que você está pensando...Explicou ele.

Cuddy respirou fundo, deu a partida no carro e saiu em disparada, deixando House para trás.

Stacy havia seguido House, e observava a cena.

- House, me desculpa eu não sabia que ela estava aqui. Disse Stacy.

Ele mal sabia o que pensar, Cuddy não deveria ter visto aquilo, ele havia piorado as coisas e se sentia realmente um miserável naquele momento.

- Eu vou atrás dela...Avisou House.

Porém Stacy o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, House. Dê um tempo a ela. Afinal, não era isso que você queria? Questiona Stacy.

Ele encara a ex-mulher nos olhos, na verdade ele havia chamado Stacy de volta. Tudo aquilo tinha um propósito, mas os sentimentos que ele tinha por Cuddy eram mais fortes do que quaisquer propósitos.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, pensando num meio de se desculpar, imaginando o quanto Cuddy o odiava naquele momento. House precisava ir atrás dela.

- Você a ama não é mesmo, House? Pergunta Stacy, sentindo-se humilhada.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Respondeu ele, pegando a chave da moto.

Ele deixou o apartamento e partiu o mais rápido que pôde para a casa de Cuddy.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Ela abriu a porta e encontrou a babá de Claire, Cláudia Maria, dormindo pesadamente no sofá.

- Boa noite, Cláudia. Disse ela, com a voz embargada.

- Doutora Cuddy eu...eu..só estava de olhos fechados, não estava dormindo! Explicou a jovem, envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, onde está a Claire? Perguntou Cuddy.

- No décimo sono, dormindo como um anjo...Contou a babá.

- Você pode ir para casa. Avisou Cuddy.

Assim que a babá abriu a porta para ir embora, encontrou House junto a porta, preparado para entrar.

- Boa noite, seu House! Disse a jovem, se derretendo ao ver os belos olhos azuis do patrão.

- E o que tem de bom? Respondeu ele, com seu humor habitual.

A babá saiu correndo assutada e enquanto isso, House aproveitou para entrar, e se deparou com Cuddy, cujos olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

- Eu te disse para me deixar em paz! Vá embora House! Grita Cuddy.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum enquanto você não me escutar! Retrucou ele.

- Abaixe o tom, Claire está dormindo...Pediu Cuddy.

- Foi você quem começou a gritar! Disse ele.

- Como você queria que eu reagisse? Vejo você beijando outra mulher e quer que eu fique calma? Eu já esperava isso de você House! Você é um cafajeste, egoísta que não se importa com nada além de si mesmo! Exclamou ela.

- Depois de todos esses anos é isso que você pensa de mim? Pergunta ele, magoado.

Ela engole seco, sem saber o que responder, afinal, eles estavam juntos há mais de 5 anos.

- Eu larguei minha casa, minha vida, fiz tudo para ficar com você! Eu nem mesmo queria uma filha, por mim ela poderia ter morrido, teria me poupado muito sofrimento. Mas eu fiz tudo isso por você! Contou ele, desesperado.

- Não fale assim da Claire, ela é sua filha! Como você pode House...Fala Cuddy, incrédula.

- Foi você quem quis ter uma filha, não eu...essa idéia de família, foi toda sua! Eu nunca quis isso, VOCÊ queria isso...Continuou ele.

- Você está me dizendo que me traiu com a Stacy porque se cansou de "brincar de casinha", é isso House? Questiona Cuddy, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem de sua face.

Ele não poderia explicar tudo a ela, não no calor daquele momento, mas House queria contar a verdade, um dia talvez, depois que ela o odiasse o suficiente.

- Foi ela quem me beijou...Conta ele.

- Oh, e é nessa parte que eu devo pedir desculpas, porque o pobre House foi beijado e não teve como se defender? Diz Cuddy, ironicamente.

Nesse momento, House mal conseguiu se controlar, ele partiu na direção de Cuddy e segurou-a pelos braços.

- O que mais eu preciso fazer para te provar que é você que eu quero...Diz ele, ao pé do ouvido de Cuddy.

- Me solta! Exclama ela.

Ele a puxa para si, encostando seu corpo totalmente junto ao dela.

- Eu preciso de você Cuddy...você nem imagina o quanto...Sussurra ele, cheirando os cabelos da médica.

- House, você está me machucando! Me solta! Grita ela.

House a pega nos braços e a leva para o quarto, jogando-a sobre a cama.

- Eu não vou transar com você House! Nunca mais! Quem você pensa que eu sou...Diz ela.

Mas ele a cala com um beijo, segurando seu rosto com as mãos, para evitar que ela se virasse. Enquanto isso, cobriu o corpo de Cuddy com o seu próprio, imobilizando-a.

- House, me deixa! Pede Cuddy, se debatendo.

E ele resolve abrir cada botão da blusa que ela usava, roçando a barba em cada região de pele exposta.

- Eu sei que você me quer tanto quanto eu! Diz ele, perdendo a razão.

- Você está louco! Exclama ela.

House estava tomado pela saudade que sentia, do cheiro, do corpo, da proximidade com Cuddy. Ele havia se acostumado a dormir com ela todos os dias nesses anos, e cada dia que passava longe dela era martirizante.

- Porque você está fazendo isso comigo, House, me deixa, você está me machucando! Pede ela, contendo as lágrimas.

Enlouquecido, ele nem sequer ouvia o que ela dizia. House começou a movimentar seus quadris sobre os de Cuddy, segurando-a na cama com os braços.

Ele moveu as mãos para o zíper da calça, expondo sua masculinidade.

- Olha o que você faz comigo, Cuddy...você não tem idéia...Diz ele, ofegante.

Ela tentou se mover na cama, porém mais uma vez ele a segurou, levantando, de forma bruta, a saia que ela usava. Ele forçou as pernas de Cuddy para que se abrissem, e se posicionou sobre ela, fazendo movimentos bruscos e intensos, como ele jamais havia feito antes.

- House, por favor...Pede Cuddy, tentando resistir.

- Você é tão estúpida para não perceber que eu...que eu te amo! Exclamou ele, durante a insanidade da situação.

- Tarde demais House...Diz ela, fechando os olhos para disfarçar a dor que sentia. Trava-se mais de uma dor mental, por ser forçada e traída, do que uma dor física, mas ambas eram causadas por ele.

House continuou a se movimentar sobre ela, sem se importar com mais nada, a não ser com seu bel prazer. E Cuddy não correspondeu em nenhum momento sequer, ela permaneceu imóvel, era como se ele estivesse fazendo amor com um objeto inanimado.

Num súbito momento de lucidez, House olhou Cuddy nos olhos. Ela permanecia paralisada, sem corresponder às suas carícias, e no instante em que ele a olhou, uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos cerrados. Então, ele percebeu que o mal já estava feito.

House soltou os braços de Cuddy, sentindo-se enjoado.

Ele jamais havia dito que a amava, e aquele não poderia ter sido o momento mais errado para se dizer aquilo.

House retirou seu corpo do dela, tomado pela vergonha que sentia.

- Eu, eu não sei o que aconteceu...Me desculpa. Diz ele, ajeitando a roupa.

- Vá embora, House, agora! Ordena Cuddy, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

Mais uma vez ele tenta olhar para ela, sentindo-se arrependido. Mas Cuddy, simplesmente vira o rosto, sem coragem de encara-lo.

E House deixou a casa, cabisbaixo. Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de si, foi possível notar uma lágrima solitária escorrendo sobre seu rosto.

- Por que eu fiz isso? O que mais falta me acontecer? Se perguntou ele.

Enquanto isso, Cuddy chorava intensamente, deitada sobre o travesseiro. Ela agarrou o lençol com toda a raiva que sentia e se encolheu na cama, tentando processar em sua mente conturbada, tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite. E o choro foi se intensificando. Tomada pelo soluços, ela repetia para si mesma:

- Porque eu fui me apaixonar por ele...Meu deus, porque?

**Casa de House**

Assim que ele entrou, percebeu que Stacy não estava mais lá e se sentiu aliviado. Mas as lembranças sobre o acontecido atormentavam sua mente. Como ele havia sido capaz de fazer isso com a mulher que amava? Mais uma vez ele havia pisado na bola, a vida de House estava desmoronando pouco a pouco, e o pior ainda estava por vir. Ele virou o frasco de Vicodin na boca, para tentar amenizar a dor que sentia na perna. A dor nas costas já estava se tornando insuportável naquele momento, então ele decidiu apelar para sua dose de morfina. Injetou a substância na veia, e deitou-se no sofá sem seguida, pelo menos durante o sono ele não teria que se preocupar com as consequências de seus atos. E ele dormiu 24 horas seguidas...

**Princeton Hospital**

Cuddy estava tentando superar o acontecido, mas sua mente não deixava de pensar em House. Apesar de tudo, ele era o pai de sua filha. Ela não teve notícias dele no dia seguinte, ele nem sequer apareceu no hospital. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que seria melhor não vê-lo. No momento tudo que ela sentia por ele, era ódio, rancor e um amor latente, diante de todos os acotnecimentos.

Enquanto ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos, Wilson bateu a sua porta.

- Cuddy, precisamos conversar...Avisa ele.

- Sobre o que Wilson? Eu estou ocupada. Diz ela, já imaginando do que se tratava.

- Precisamos conversar sobre o House. Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...Começa Wilson.

- O que eu preciso saber? Que ele está me traindo com a Stacy? Disso eu já sei, tive o prazer de presenciar a cena. Conta ela.

- Não é isso Cuddy...o House...

Antes que Wilson pudesse continuar sua frase, o telefone de Cuddy tocou.

- O que? Mas como vocês deixaram isso acontecer! Estou a caminho... Avisou Cuddy nervosa.

- O que foi Cuddy? Perguntou Wilson, assustado.

- Era a diretora da escola da Claire. Ela fugiu, Wilson. Com um amiguinho da escola...Eles fugiram! Exclama ela, desesperada.

**Pelas ruas de New Jersey...**

Adam andava de patinete com Claire segurando em sua cintura.

- Para onde você quer ir Claire? Perguntou o menino.

- Para um lugar bem longe daqui! Exclamou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu, porque você quis fugir? Questionou Adam.

- Eu ouvi uma conversa do meu pai e da minha mãe ...ele disse que nunca me quis, que preferia que eu nem tivesse nascido. Eu sou um problema para ele Adam, então eu não quero mais causar problema nenhum e vou embora...Explica a menina, ainda chorando.

- Tá bom Claire, se você diz. Afirma Adam.

- Ninguém gosta de mim Adam! Diz ela, entristecida.

- Eu...eu gosto de você Claire, gosto muito. Responde ele, envergonhado.

- Só você...então pisa fundo e vamos embora daqui! Pede a garota.

E Adam começa a correr com o patinete pelas ruas da cidade, sem se importar com os perigos que duas crianças sozinhas poderiam enfrentar.


	8. Finalmente a verdade

**Capítulo 8 – **Finalmente a verdade

**Casa de House**

A campainha tocava incessantemente e House decidiu finalmente se levantar para ver quem estava batendo à porta.

- House abra essa porta! Preciso falar com você, é sobre a Claire! Gritou Wilson.

Ao ouvir o nome da filha, o médico imediatamente abriu a porta para o amigo.

- O que aconteceu com ela? Pergunta ele, nervoso.

- Ela fugiu da escola, Cuddy está desesperada, eles não a encontraram em lugar algum...Explicou Wilson.

Atrás de House surgiu a figura de Stacy, vestida em um robe de seda, com o rosto inchado, como se houvesse acabado de acordar.

- O que aconteceu, House? Perguntou Stacy, se aproximando da porta.

- Eu não acredito, vocês dormiram juntos? Perguntou Wilson, incrédulo, apontando para o dois.

- Isso não é da sua conta...Vou procurar a Claire, nos lugares onde a Cuddy não esteja procurando. Avisa ele, virando-se para trocar de roupa.

Stacy olha para Wilson, que permanece paralisado junto à porta.

- Você está se aproveitando da situação...isso não vai dar certo Stacy, ele tem uma família agora...Conta Wilson.

- Uma família com a qual ele não pode contar? Indaga Stacy. Eu o amo, Wilson, e vou fazer o que for possível para ajuda-lo. Continua ela.

- Você não está ajudando, volte para sua casa, para o seu marido...deixe que ele volte para a Cuddy. Aconselha o oncologista.

- Mark e eu não estamos mais juntos... Conta ela.

- Mas House e Cuddy estão, e eles tem uma FILHA, caso você não saiba! Exclama Wilson.

Antes que os dois pudessem terminar a discussão, House voltou do quarto e seguiu com Wilson à procura da pequena Claire.

O dia anoiteceu, e nem sinal da menina, House e Cuddy estavam cada vez mais preocupados. Afinal, duas crianças perdidas à noite numa cidade grande, era demais para eles.

**Em algum lugar de New Jersey...**

- Acho que a gente se perdeu Claire...Avisou Adam.

- Não, eu sei onde a gente está! Perto do zoológico, meu pai me trouxe aqui algumas vezes... Contou ela.

Eles não haviam comido nada o dia todo, passaram por um restaurante e sentiram o cheiro de comida, a fome bateu, e nem Claire, nem Adam haviam levado dinheiro suficiente para comprar comida.

- Eu trouxe tudo que tinha no meu cofrinho...Disse Claire, despejando algumas moedas nas mãos de Adam.

- Vamos ver o que a gente consegue comprar com isso! Exclamou o garoto.

Eles entraram no restaurante, sentaram-se em uma mesa, quando o garçom se aproximou.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui sozinhos, cadê seus pais? Perguntou o garçom.

- Eles já vem vindo..mas enquanto eles não chegam, moço, o que dá pra comprar com esse dinheiro aí? Perguntou a menina.

O garçom olhou para as moedas nas mãos das crianças, todas de 10 centavos, e sorriu para eles.

- Isso não paga nem um copo de água mocinha! Explicou o garçom.

- Mas moço, a gente tá com fome! Disse Claire, passando as mãos pelo estômago que roncava.

- Desculpe crianças, mas não tem nada aqui para vocês...melhor irem embora. Avisou o garçom.

E os dois deixaram o restaurante, com mais fome do que antes.

- Claire, eu estou com medo, com frio, com fome...quero a minha mãe. Disse Adam, quase chorando.

- Ai Adam, não seja um mariquinhas...você é homem ou não é? Perguntou Claire, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu sou só um menino...Disse ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Maricas...maricas! Exclamou Claire.

- Não me chame assim! Brigou ele.

- Ta bom, então vamos continuar andando... Ordenou Claire.

E eles seguiram de patinete pelas ruas, noite afora, até que encontraram um banco na praça e decidiram passar algum tempo ali.

- Claire, eu estou com sono, podemos ir para casa agora? Perguntou Adam.

- Eu nunca mais vou voltar pra casa, ninguém me quer lá. Diz Claire entristecida.

Enquanto Adam e Claire conversavam, não perceberam que um homem se aproximava deles. Era um mendigo, maltrapilho, que decidiu se aproveitar das crianças, sozinhas no banco da praça. Ele se aproximou do banco, e se colocou na frente das crianças, arrancando deles um grito assustador.

- Ei crianças, o que estão fazendo perdidos por aqui? Perguntou o mendigo.

Claire se levantou do banco e saiu correndo, mas Adam não foi tão esperto. E o homem misterioso conseguiu segurá-lo.

- Você tem dinheiro para me dar, riquinho? Disse o mendigo, enquanto segurava Adam pelos braços.

Alguns segundos depois, Claire deu meia volta e começou a bater no mendigo com sua mochila.

- Solta ele seu fedido! Solta ele! Gritava a menina, enquanto batia com mochila.

- Sua pestinha! Exclamou o Mendigo, virando-se para pega-la.

Assim que ele colocou as mãos na pequena Claire, ela não pedeu tempo e aplicou uma forte mordida em uma das mãos do maltrapilho, fazendo com que ele soltasse um grito.

Eles aproveitaram a oportunidade para correr, sem olhar para trás.

Perto dali, House procurava Claire, em sua moto, vasculhando cada rua que lhe era familiar. De repente, viu duas crianças correndo a sua frente, percebeu tratar-se de sua filha e seguiu atrás deles.

- Adam, eu acho que despistamos ele...Avisa Claire, cansada.

- Sim, eu acho que sim. Concluiu Adam.

- Vamos continuar andando...Ordenou Claire.

Enquanto a menina ia atravessando a rua, sem olhar para os lados, ela ouviu um grito de alguém vindo em sua direção.

- Claire, cuidado! Gritou House.

Ela percebeu que um carro vinha em disparada pela rua, e ficou paralisada ali. Até que House a empurrou para o lado, e acabou sendo atingido pelo carro.

- Papai! Gritou Claire, ao notar House caído próximo à calçada.

**Princeton Hospital **

House foi levado até o hospital, ele estava inconsciente desde o acidente. Cuddy se desesperou ao saber o que tinha acontecido a ele, e ao mesmo tempo, se sentiu aliviada por ver que Claire havia sido encontrada.

- Minha filha, você está bem? Perguntou Cuddy, correndo para abraçar a menina.

- Sim mamãe...papai me salvou, ele vai ficar bem não é mesmo? Perguntou a menina, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Claro, querida, ele vai ficar bem...Afirmou Cuddy, tentando soar como se fosse realmente verdade.

- A polícia levou o Adam para a casa dele...Disse a menina.

- Tenho certeza que a mãe dele devia estar preocupada- Afirmou Cuddy.

- Claire, nunca mais faça isso, me prometa? Pediu Cuddy, nervosa.

- Prometo, mamãe! Respondeu a menina, retribuindo o abraço da médica.

**Quarto de House**

- Como ele está? Perguntou Cuddy, preocupada.

- Ele bateu a cabeça muito forte, estamos fazendo alguns exames, mas parece que não houve nada de grave...Explicou Wilson.

House começou a abrir os olhos, lentamente, como se a luz lhe provocasse uma dor muito forte.

- Minha cabeça dói...Diz ele, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça.

- Não se mexa House, você acabou de sofrer um acidente.Disse Cuddy, segurando seu braço.

Assim que os olhos de House e Cuddy olhos se encontraram, Wilson percebeu que era hora de sair em retirada.

- Obrigada, House. Agradeceu Cuddy.

- Pelo quê? Questionou ele.

- Por ter encontrado a Claire e ter salvo a vida dela. Continuou Cuddy.

- Ah, por isso... Você nunca ouviu falar do Super-Manco? O homem que vive salvando criancinhas indefesas pelas ruas de New Jersey? Você acabou de descobrir minha identidade secreta, não conte a ninguém. Respondeu ele.

Cuddy sorriu diante do comentário de House, era impressionante como ele conseguia fazer ironias até mesmo nas situações mais difíceis.

- Eu tenho que ir, Claire está me esperando.Disse Cuddy.

- Não! Exclamou ele.

House segurou-a pelo braço, mantendo-a perto dele.

- O que foi House? Perguntou ela.

- Eu...queria dizer, que sinto muito, por tudo. Falou ele, envergonhado.

- Bem, se você já disse, preciso ir embora, agora. Disse ela.

- Você nunca vai me perdoar não é mesmo? Perguntou ele, com tristeza na voz.

- House, eu...

Antes que Cuddy pudesse continuar a frase, Stacy entrou no quarto, interrompendo a conversa.

- House, você está bem? Disse Stacy.

Cuddy aproveitou a deixa e se afastou do leito de House, deixando o quarto em seguida, sem olhar para trás.

House ignorou Stacy e seguiu Cuddy com o olhar, até o momento em que ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Você contou a ela? Perguntou Stacy.

- Não. Respondeu ele.

- Ela vai descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde House...Continuou Stacy.

- Agora não faz mais diferença, nós não estamos mais juntos. Disse ele.

- Você armou tudo isso, não é mesmo? Você quer que ela te odeie, assim tudo se torna mais fácil...Observa Stacy.

- Isso é problema meu, fique fora disso. Avisa House.

Do lado de fora do quarto de House, Wilson aguardava junto de Claire.

- Querida, vá ver o seu pai, eu preciso conversar com o tio Wilson.Ordenou Cuddy.

- O que você queria me dizer Wilson? Questiona Cuddy.

- Bem...eu...Começou ele.

Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Kutner se aproximou dos dois, preocupado.

- Doutora Cuddy, tem alguma coisa errada no Raio X da coluna do House...

Assim que Cuddy pegou o Raio X nas mãos entendeu tudo, e virou-se para Wilson, incrédula.

- Acho que eu não preciso falar mais nada...Disse Wilson, evitando o olhar fulminante de Cuddy.

**Quarto de House**

Ele estava conversando com Stacy quando a pequena Claire entrou.

- House! Gritou a menina, correndo para subir na cama do pai.

- Ei, pesadelo...Respondeu ele.

- Você deve ser a Claire...Observou Stacy.

- A própria e única! Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Você se parece muito com a sua mãe, mas tem os olhos do seu pai. Disse Stacy.

- E você quem é? Perguntou a menina.

- Uma amiga do seu pai. Contou Stacy.

- House, você ta bem? Questionou a menina.

- Melhor do que nunca...sua pestinha, você deixou todo mundo louco atrás de você! Exclamou ele.

- Eu pensei que você não gostasse de mim. Disse a menina.

- De onde você tirou isso? Questionou House.

Nesse momento, Stacy já havia deixado pai e filha conversando sozinhos.

- Eu ouvi uma coisa...Explicou ela.

Então, House entendeu que ela havia ouvido a conversa entre ele e Cuddy, algumas noites atrás. Novamente ele era o culpado, dessa vez, pela fuga de Claire.

- Mas você me salvou...então isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim não é mesmo House? Pergunta a menina, deitando-se ao lado do pai, para abraça-lo.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, pensando no que iria dizer, sua mente pensava que seria melhor se elas aprendessem a viver sem ele, mas seu coração queria abraçar aquela criança e dizer tudo que estava sentindo.

House simplesmente colocou as mãos sobre os cabelos de Claire e os acariciou, suavemente. Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Cuddy entrou no quarto, segurando um Raio X.

- Claire, querida, preciso conversar a sós com seu pai...Vá lá para fora, ok? Pediu Cuddy.

E mais uma vez a menina obedeceu.

- Porque você fez isso House? Questionou Cuddy, com desespero na voz.

Ela sabia. Agora era tarde demais, pensou ele.

- Do que você está falando? Disse ele, fazendo-se de desentendido.

Ela balançou o Raio X sobre a face dele, deixando as coisas bem claras.

- Disso! Exclamou ela, balançando o raio X.

- Isso é um Raio X? Continuou ele, ironicamente.

- Não seja estúpido, House, é o seu Raio X! Explique isso pra mim, agora! Exclamou ela.

Ele engoliu seco e decidiu ceder.

- É um tumor espinhal...T9-L3. Contou ele.

- É benigno? Questionou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Se fosse, porque eu esconderia de você? Respondeu ele, evitando o contato com os olhos dela.

- Há quanto tempo você sabe? Perguntou ela.

- Dois meses...talvez 3. Disse ele.

- Porque você não me disse? Questionou ela, desesperada.

House simplesmente virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao dela, tentando se esquivar das perguntas.

- Porque House? Gritou ela, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

- Porque contar a você, significaria ter que enfrentar a verdade...e eu preferia continuar vivendo a mentira. Respondeu ele.

- Como você pode ser tão egoísta? E quanto a mim, e a Claire? Indagou ela, nervosa.

- Vocês vão ficar muito melhor sem mim. Disse ele, categoricamente.

- Não diga isso House, Claire ama você. Contou Cuddy.

- E você? Perguntou House.

- Não faça perguntas estúpidas, House! Exclamou ela.

- Bem, você já me respondeu...Vá embora Cuddy, me deixe sozinho. Pede ele.

- Não, eu não vou sair daqui. Até que eu consiga entender tudo. Respondeu ela.

- O que mais você quer entender? Pergunta ele.

- Você precisa fazer uma cirurgia, House! Exclamou ela.

- Isso está fora de cogitação... Respondeu ele.

- Você prefere morrer? Diz ela, incrédula.

- Morrer ou ficar paraplégico? Definitivamente prefiro a primeira opção. Disse ele.

- Esse é o seu egoísmo falando mais alto...Observa Cuddy.

- Pode ser o meu egoísmo falando, mas é minha voz que você está ouvindo, não é mesmo? Retruca ele.

- Eu não quero que você morra...Pede ela, com a voz embargada.

Ele vira-se para ela, e Cuddy aproveita para segurar uma das mãos de House entre as suas.

- Se viver com você pode ser difícil...viver sem você é impossível, House. Diz ela, apertando a mão dele entre as suas.

- Eu prefiro que você viva sem mim, a ter que agüentar viver com metade de mim. Afirma ele, quebrando o contato entre suas mãos.

- Você sabe que eu vou fazer o que for possível para que você faça essa cirurgia, quer você queira, quer não.Diz ela.

- Faça isso, se eu viver e ficar paraplégico, vou culpar você pelo resto da vida. Avisa ele.

- Você já fez isso uma vez.Conta ela.

- Bem, da última vez você manteve minhas duas pernas. Diz ele.

Após ouvir essas palavras de House, Cuddy começa a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, sem saber o que fazer.

- Páre, Cuddy, você está me deixando tonto! Venha aqui...Pediu ele, ajeitando-se na cama para que ela pudesse se deitar ali.

E ela o faz, deitando-se ao lado dele, na cama do hospital. Ele a abraçou fortemente, sentindo o conforto que o calor do corpo dela lhe trazia. Ao mesmo tempo, percebeu os soluços de Cuddy, que não conseguia conter o desespero.

- Eu tentei, um tratamento alternativo, por isso passava as noites fora de casa...Nunca houve ninguém, além de você. Explicou ele

- E a Stacy? Questionou ela.

- Eu estava tentando te deixar nervosa...Respondeu ele, sorrindo para ela.

- Seu idiota, como pôde? Questionou ela, tentando quebrar o abraço, mas ele a apertou ainda mais fortemente.

- Você acha que está sendo fácil pra mim? Diz ele, beijando-a no rosto.

House enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto de Cuddy, uma a uma, e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, beijando-a em seguida. Ele encostou sua testa junto a dela, e ambos ficaram assim, por alguns instantes.

- Se você gosta de mim, House, faça a maldita cirurgia! Ordena Cuddy.

- Não me peça isso, se você gostar de mim. Responde ele.

- Eu prefiro viver com metade de você, do que sem você...Diz ela, abraçando-o fortemente.

- Para você é fácil, qual metade você prefere, a de cima ou a de baixo? Brinca ele, sarcasticamente.

- Não estou brincando, House! Exclama ela, nervosa.

- Eu também não, e te conhecendo bem, tenho certeza que vai preferir a metade de baixo, afinal, ela vai funcionar muito bem e de boca fechada, era tudo que você precisava não é mesmo, Doutora Cuddy? Continua House, tentando mudar o tom da conversa.

- Cala a boca, House! Grita ela, encostando os lábios sobre os dele.

- É uma boa técnica de calar a boca essa sua, se eu continuar falando, você vai fazer isso de novo? Pergunta ele.

Então, ela novamente o cala com seus próprios lábios.

- O que eu posso fazer para você mudar de idéia? Pergunta Cuddy.

E Cuddy não obteve resposta.

- House, está tudo bem? House?Questiona ela preocupada.

Ela se virou para notar o ar de desespero na face de House.

- Eu...eu não sinto minhas pernas, Cuddy. Diz ele, desesperado, passando as mãos pelas pernas.

Assustada, Cuddy apertou o botão para chamar os enfermeiros, não se dando por satisfeita, ela se levantou da cama e foi pessoalmente chamar ajuda.

- Por favor, preciso de ajuda...alguém chame o Wilson! Gritou Cuddy, desesperada.

Continua...


	9. Perdoar e ser Perdoado

Nani e Mi, obrigada por betarem para mim! Adoro vcs queridas!

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Perdoar e ser perdoado**

* * *

**Princeton Hospital**

**Quarto de House**

- House, acalme-se, eu já chamei o Wilson. Avisou Cuddy, colocando as mãos sobre as pernas dele.

- Como você quer que eu fique calmo, não é você que está paralisada! Exclama House, nervoso.

- Você está sentindo isso? Questionou ela, enquanto passava as mãos sobre ambas as pernas de House.

- Se eu estivesse sentindo você passar as mãos em mim, você sabe o que já teria acontecido, preciso ser mais claro? Respondeu ele.

Nesse instante, Wilson entrou pela porta do quarto.

- O que aconteceu? Perguntou Wilson.

- Eu não sinto minhas pernas! Gritou House.

O infectologista num ato desesperado, tentou se levantar da cama, recusando-se a aceitar que não conseguia andar.

- Fique quieto, House! Exclamou Wilson, tentando segurá-lo, juntamente com Cuddy.

- Ele precisa fazer uma cirurgia, Wilson, agora! Gritou Cuddy.

- Nada de cirurgia! Faça uma descompressão espinhal...eu vou ficar bem...Disse House, enquanto retornava a sua posição na cama.

Wilson e Cuddy se entreolharam, tentando não contrariá-lo.

- Vocês dois me ouviram? Eu não vou fazer nenhuma maldita cirurgia! Faça a descompressão Wilson, o que você está esperando? Questionou House, impaciente.

- Eu vou preparar as coisas para fazer a descompressão. Avisou Wilson, deixando o quarto.

Assim que ele saiu, Cuddy aproveitou para segui-lo. Havia muito a ser conversado com o oncologista.

- Wilson, espere...Pediu Cuddy.

- Se ele não for operado, ele vai morrer Cuddy, nós temos que fazer algo! Exclamou ele.

- Nós podemos sedá-lo e fazer a cirurgia, mesmo que ele não queira. Diz Cuddy.

- Bem, você fez isso da última vez, e veja o que aconteceu, se você fizer isso de novo, talvez ele jamais te perdoe Cuddy, você está disposta a correr os riscos? Perguntou Wilson.

- E que outra opção eu tenho? Questiona ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu acho que você tem outra opção...e o nome dela é Claire. Afirmou Wilson.

- Do que você está falando? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Talvez Claire seja a única que possa convence-lo a fazer a cirurgia. Continuou Wilson.

- Eu não vou usar minha filha nisso, não posso fazê-la sofrer, Wilson, ela é só uma criança! Exclama Cuddy.

- Você não acha que ela vai sofrer muito mais se ele morrer? Indagou Wilson.

Cuddy passou a língua pelos lábios, e sentou-se no sofá presente no corredor do hospital. O nervosismo tomou conta da médica, que colocou as mãos sobre a face e começou a chorar intensamente.

- Eu não sei o que fazer...Disse ela, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Me deixe falar com a Claire, ela pode ajudar, Cuddy, tenho certeza que pode. Afirmou Wilson.

O oncologista colocou uma das mãos sobre os ombros de Cuddy, numa tentativa de confortá-la.

- Eu sei o que você está sentindo...nós dois queremos o melhor para ele. Disse Wilson.

- Ok, vá falar com a Claire, ela está brincando no meu escritório, eu vou ficar com o House. Falou Cuddy.

**Quarto de House**

No momento em que Cuddy se aproximou da porta, viu uma cena que sua mente gostaria de apagar. Stacy estava sentada na cadeira próxima ao leito de House, enquanto segurava uma das mãos dele entre as suas. Ela ficou parada ali, por alguns instantes, até que decidiu dar meia volta, porque já havia visto demais.House e Stacy sequer perceberam que ela havia estado ali.

- Eu sinto muito House...Dizia Stacy.

- Eu não preciso da sua pena. Afirmou ele, soltando-se do aperto de mão dela.

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar, afinal, foi você quem me chamou aqui, House! Exclamou ela.

- Agora eu quero que você vá embora...Diz ele.

- Então é assim, você me diz que está doente, eu largo tudo por você, agora eu já não tenho mais serventia? Questiona ela, enfurecida.

- Se você entendeu assim, eu não me importo. Avisa ele.

- Você dormiu comigo, House. Acha que a Cuddy vai te perdoar assim tão facilmente? Indaga Stacy, usando a única carta que tinha na manga.

- Claro que vai, eu estou morrendo, esqueceu? Ela vai perdoar qualquer coisa...Retrucou ele.

- Como você pode ser tão idiota, House. Afirmou Stacy.

- Bem, se tem algum idiota aqui é você. Eu te chamei, você veio como um cachorrinho, dormiu comigo, mesmo quando eu estava pensando em outra mulher...Isso mesmo Stacy, para fazer sexo com você eu tive que fechar os olhos e pensar que a era o corpo, os lábios, o cheiro da Cuddy. Foi difícil, já que vocês duas são bem diferentes...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Stacy aplicou um tapa no rosto de House, tamanho era o rancor que sentia.

- Você merece isso tudo, House. Uma morte lenta, solitária e dolorosa, é isso que você merece, por ser assim. Afirmou Stacy, deixando o quarto.

Enquanto isso, Cuddy esperava por ela do lado de fora.

- Agora somos apenas eu e você, Stacy...Avisou Cuddy, pegando-a pelo braço.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares, e tentaram se manter civilizadas durante a conversa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo entre você e o House? Questionou Cuddy, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ele me chamou...disse que estava doente, sozinho. Eu vim para preencher o vazio...se é que você me entende, Lisa. Afirmou Stacy.

- Vocês dormiram juntos, é isso que você quer dizer? Questionou Cuddy.

Stacy permaneceu em silêncio. Afinal, apesar do rancor que estava sentindo por House, ela seria incapaz de causa ainda mais sofrimento a Cuddy.

- Lisa, isso não importa. Ele precisa de você, eu estou indo embora...Avisou Stacy.

- Claro que isso importa, eu vi vocês se beijando! Exclamou Cuddy.

- O que quer que ele tenha feito comigo, não tem importância, porque eu não era a pessoa com quem ele gostaria de estar. Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso um dia, mas House ama você, Lisa, de um jeito miserável e imoral próprio dele, mas ele realmente a ama, e isso é a única coisa que importa. Disse Stacy.

Nesse momento, Cuddy já não conseguia esconder o sofrimento.

- Perdoe-o, fique com ele.House precisa de você, mais do que nunca...Ele estava desesperado, isso me fez lembrar da última vez que o vi nesse estado. Parece que trocamos de lugar não é mesmo? Há 10 anos, eu estava no seu lugar. Lembrou Stacy.

- Eu não tenho certeza, se um dia ele me amou do mesmo jeito que... amou você. Disse Cuddy.

Stacy deu um sorriso forçado a Cuddy, e sabia exatamente o que responder.

- Não Cuddy, você deu a ele muito mais do que ele poderia sonhar, você deu a ele uma família. Ele ama você muito mais do que você possa imaginar, muito mais do que ele me amou um dia, na verdade, muito mais do que ele ama a si mesmo. Contou Stacy.

Lisa Cuddy ficou sem saber o que dizer diante das palavras de Stacy, ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva da mulher com a qual havia sido traída, sentia-se confortada por ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Eu preciso de tempo, para pensar sobre tudo isso. Afirmou Cuddy.

- Estou indo embora, leve o tempo que quiser, Lisa. Perdoe-me, se isso for possível um dia... Disse Stacy, caminhando em direção à porta de saída do Hospital.

**Quarto de House**

Ele estava enlouquecendo, suas pernas estavam sem vida, Wilson não havia retornado, e o desespero tomou conta de House. Numa tentativa exagerada de sentir as pernas, ele se jogou da maca e se arrastou até a mesa do quarto, pegando uma seringa que estava dentro da gaveta. Ele abriu a seringa e começou a espeta-la em ambas as pernas, mas continuou sem sentir dor alguma.

Quando Cuddy entrou no quarto, ele estava jogado no chão, com o sangue escorrendo por suas pernas.

- House! O que você está fazendo? Gritou Cuddy, abaixando-se para acudi-lo.

- Eu quero sentir minhas pernas! Não posso continuar assim, Cuddy! Exclamou ele, continuando a se furar com a seringa.

- Você está se machucando! Pare com isso! Ordenou Cuddy, retirando a seringa das mãos de House.

Ela percebeu o desespero no olhar dele, e o abraçou, na tentativa de acalma-lo.

- Você vai ficar bem, acalme-se! Disse ela, apertando o corpo dele junto ao seu.

Eles ficaram ali, no chão, abraçados por um tempo, até que House se acalmou.

- Vá embora Cuddy, me deixe sozinho...você não merece isso, não merece um homem assim! Disse ele, com tristeza na voz.

- Eu estou aqui, House...eu vou estar sempre aqui...Disse ela, encostando o queixo sobre os cabelos de House.

Cuddy pediu a ajuda de um enfermeiro para recolocar House na cama. Ela limpou os ferimentos que ele havia feito na perna e ficou ao lado dele, esperando que o calmante que ele havia tomado fizesse efeito. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou apenas observando, enquanto House caía no sono. Nem em seus piores pesadelos Cuddy poderia imaginar passar por essa situação, e tudo o que ela desejava naquele momento era acordar e perceber que tudo não passava de um terrível sonho.

House já estava começando a dormir quando Wilson levou Claire para vê-lo.

- Mamãe...Disse Claire, correndo para os braços de Cuddy.

- Shiii...querida, seu pai está dormindo. Avisou ela.

Então, escutando a voz da filha, House abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Ei...Pesadelo...Chamou ele, com a voz lentificada.

- House! Exclamou a menina, que trazia um bichinho de pelúcia nas mãos e tentava subir na cama do pai.

Wilson se aproximou para colocar a pequena Claire sobre a cama de House.

- Prontinho...acho que vamos deixar vocês conversarem, vamos tomar um café Cuddy? Disse Wilson.

Ela hesitou por alguns instantes, mas os olhares insistentes de Wilson a fizeram ceder, e Cuddy resolveu deixar House a sós com Claire.

- Papai, o tio Wilson me disse uma coisa...Começou Claire.

- O que aquele idiota disse dessa vez? Questionou House.

- Ele não é um idiota, House! Eu gosto dele...Respondeu Claire.

- Não é o que você costumava achar quando era pequena...você adorava quando eu chamava aquele idiota de idiota...Contou House, esboçando um sorriso no rosto.

- É verdade que você está doente? Perguntou Claire, abraçando seu bichinho.

- Claro que não. Respondeu House.

- Se você não está doente porque está no hospital então? Questionou a menina.

- Bem, eu estava cansado de ficar em casa, e aqui a comida é de graça, então...Explicou ele.

- Você está mentindo pra mim! Mamãe não gosta que você fale mentiras. Avisa Claire.

- Tem muita coisa que a sua mãe não gosta...Diz House.

- Eu quero que você fique com o Steve McQueen. Ele me ajuda quando eu fico doente. Diz Claire, entregando o bichinho a House.

Ele segura o brinquedo entre as mãos e mal consegue disfarçar a tristeza que sentia.

- Você vai ficar bem não é papai? Disse Claire.

House engole seco, e fica sem saber o que responder para a criança a sua frente. O sofrimento era evidente nos profundos olhos azuis de Claire, que eram a imagem dos seus próprios sentimentos naquele momento.

- Porque se fosse não ficar bem, quem vai me contar histórias toda noite? E quem vai me levar pra passear de moto? Pergunta Claire.

- Muitas pessoas podem fazer isso, Claire. Responde House, observando atentamente a reação da filha.

- Mas eu quero que você faça! Porque você é meu pai...e eu amo você! Exclama Claire, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhinhos azuis.

- Ei...vem cá. Diz House, puxando a criança num abraço.

- Promete que você nunca vai me deixar...nunquinha? Pede Claire, correspondendo ao abraço do pai.

- Porque você gosta tanto de mim assim, menina? Pergunta House, tentando se familiarizar com a situação.

- Oras, porque eu sou sua filha e os filhos tem que gostar dos seus pais, do jeito que eu gosto de você e da mamãe. Na verdade, House, você é o melhor pai do mundo, o mais bonito, o mais engraçado...o mais boca-suja também, mas isso não importa. Fala Claire.

House sorri, diante do comentário da filha. Ele não esperava ser amado assim, não se sentia merecedor de tanto amor.

- Então, jura pela sua mãe mortinha que você nunca vai me deixar? Pede Claire, novamente.

- Minha mãe já está mortinha, Claire. Avisou ele, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Então, jura pela mãe do tio Wilson mortinha que você nunca vai me deixar? Continuou Claire.

- Eu não me importo com a mãe do Wilson...ela pode morrer quando quiser. Brinca House.

- Papai! Eu estou tentando ter uma conversa séria com você! De menina para menino! Exclama Claire.

- Eu não sou menino...sou um aleijado. Retruca House.

Claire emburra a cara, e vira-se de costas para o pai.

- Não quero brincar...Avisa Claire.

- Se eu prometer, o que eu ganho em troca? Pergunta House.

Imediatamente a garotinha vira-se para o pai e o abraça, depositando um beijo molhado em sua bochecha.

- Ei, não babe em mim, mocinha. Reclama House, limpando o rosto.

- Você não vai me deixar, nunquinha? Pergunta novamente a menina.

- Talvez você tenha que me agüentar mais uns...30 anos, isso é suficiente pra você? Brinca ele.

- Sim. Eu te amo papai, um tantão assim olha... Responde ela, abrindo os braços, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Agora você me promete uma coisa. Jura pela sua mãe mortinha que você nunca vai me colocar num asilo? Pede ele.

- O que é um asilo? Pergunta a menina, curiosa.

- Não importa...Responde House, abraçando a filha.

Nesse instante, Cuddy se aproxima da porta para ver a cena. House e Claire abraçados na cama, como ela jamais havia visto antes. Ela entrou no quarto e se juntou a eles, deitando-se na cama, do outro lado de House, que continuou sendo abraçado pelas duas mulheres de sua vida. Elas o fizeram perceber que ele jamais seria solitário novamente, ele tinha uma família. Claire e Cuddy precisavam dele, tanto quanto ele precisava delas. E para cuidar de sua família, ele precisaria viver. House sentiu as lágrimas de Cuddy molharem sua camisa, e a abraçou ainda mais forte.

- Mais uma vez, você venceu...eu vou fazer a cirurgia. Sussurrou ele, no ouvido de Cuddy.

Ela sorriu e deu suave beijo em sua nuca.

- Só isso, eu esperava mais de você. Diz House, reclamando da recompensa.

- Tem crianças no quarto. Avisou Cuddy, se referindo a Claire.

- Pesadelo, feche os olhos, eu vou beijar a sua mãe. Disse House.

- Credo! Exclamou a menina, colocando as mãos nos olhos para não ver seus pais se beijando.

House abraçou Cuddy, e a beijou intensamente, suas línguas se exploraram e todas as emoções vieram à tona.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, Claire não perdeu a oportunidade de abrir as mãos e observar o beijo pelo espaço entre elas, sorrindo ao ver seus pais juntos novamente.

- Ei, meus braços estão doendo, posso abrir os olhos agora? Perguntou ela.

E Claire não obteve resposta.

- Vou contar até 3 e vou abrir os olhos...1...2...2,5...Contou Claire, piscando um olho de cada vez para ver se eles continuavam a se beijar

House e Cuddy não escutavam nada do que a filha dizia, e continuaram a se beijar. Quando eles quebraram o beijo, Claire olhava atentamente para o os dois, com os bracinhos cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

- Que pouca vergonha! Exclamou Claire.

House e Cuddy puxaram a menina para ficar entre eles na cama. E os três permaneceram abraçados, noite adentro, aproveitando o presente sem esperar o que o futuro lhes reservaria para os próximos dias.


	10. Viver ou Morrer

Capítulo 10 – Viver ou Morrer

**Princeton Hospital – Alguns dias depois...**

**Quarto de House**

House estava internado para realizar exames preparatórios para a cirurgia, que seria na semana seguinte. Cuddy havia passado a noite ali, na cadeira ao lado do leito. Estava encolhida, com os pés sobre a cadeira, quando House abriu os olhos para observar a cena. A vontade que ele tinha, era de correr para ela, pega-la no colo e coloca-la sobre uma cama confortável, mas suas pernas estavam mortas e ele nem sequer conseguia se mexer. House tentou esticar os braços para alcançar Cuddy, mas ele quase caiu da maca durante essa tentativa, fazendo um barulho que a acordou.

- House, o que você está fazendo! Gritou Cuddy, levantando-se para coloca-lo em sua posição na cama.

- Eu só queria tocar você...mas nem isso eu sou capaz de fazer. Respondeu ele, frustrado.

- Você pode me tocar quando quiser...Respondeu ela, pegando uma das mãos do médico.

- Quando você estiver a apenas alguns centímetros de mim, com certeza! Exclamou ele, contrariado.

Cuddy então, deitou-se ao lado dele na cama, percebendo que ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela, na espera pela cirurgia.

- Você pode me tocar agora...Disse ela, colocando uma das mãos dele sobre seu rosto.

Ela beijou a palma da mão de House, numa tentativa de conforta-lo.

- Cuddy...se eu morrer durante a cirurgia...Começou ele.

- Você não vai morrer House, nem pense nisso! Disse ela, decidida.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer...você pode, arrumar um outro aleijado se quiser...Falou ele, contrariado.

Cuddy sorriu diante do comentário de House, naquela situação, com sua vida em risco, ele conseguia sentir ciúmes dela, e isso a fazia sentir-se amada.

- Eu não vou arrumar outro aleijado, House. O que eu tenho, já vale por muitos. Responde ela, em tom de brincadeira, apertando a mão de House contra o peito.

- Bem, se você morrer eu não vou ter problema para arrumar outra mulher, um homem como eu tem várias na fila...Brincou ele.

- Na linha telefônica você quer dizer...é só você ligar e pagar que elas estarão lá. Respondeu Cuddy.

Ambos sorriram diante do comentário dela. E House começou a percorrer o corpo de Cuddy com as mãos, já que agora todas as partes dela estavam ao seu alcance.

- Eu tenho medo...Começou ele.

Eles se olharam e Cuddy nem sequer precisou pedir para que ele continuasse a frase.

- Eu também tenho medo. Respondeu ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

House e Cuddy encostaram suas testas uma na outra, ficando a apenas milímetros de distância.

- Eu preciso de você...Pediu House, fechando os olhos para esconder o sofrimento.

- E eu estou aqui...sempre. Respondeu ela, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Mesmo que eu só seja metade de um homem? Questionou ele.

- Você nunca será metade de um homem House, não para mim. Respondeu ela, beijando-o nos lábios.

- Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa. Pede House.

- O que? Questiona ela, curiosa.

Ele percorre o decote dela com os dedos, abrindo cada botão da blusa. Expondo o sutiã de renda vermelho. House acaba cobrindo os seios dela com ambas as mãos, em um gesto de possessividade.

- Caso eu não veja vocês novamente...vou sentir saudades. Diz House, beijando cada seio dela, sobre a peça.

- Isso é tudo que eu sou pra você? Um par de seios? Questiona ela, enfurecida.

- Claro que não...é também um par de pernas, nádegas e tem também aquilo ali na área que não é número par, se é que você me entende...Diz ele, sarcasticamente.

- House! Grita ela, retirando as mãos dele de seus seios e fechando a blusa em seguida.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? Fala ele, fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Eu não sou nenhum tipo de objeto sexual...Indaga ela.

- Claro que não é. Responde ele, puxando-a para si.

- O que você queria que eu te prometesse? Pergunta ela, retomando o assunto.

- Não importa o que aconteça...você vai continuar sendo minha? Vai esperar por mim? Diz ele, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Por que você está me falando isso House? Até parece que você sabe de alguma coisa...Diz Cuddy, preocupada.

- Me diga...me diga que você é minha. Pede ele, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido de Cuddy.

- Eu sou sua...vou ser sempre sua, House. Responde ela.

E eles se beijam, apaixonadamente. House segura a nuca de Cuddy, para impor seus próprios movimentos, ele aprofundou o beijo, desesperadamente, como se aquela fosse a última vez que seus lábios se tocariam. E Cuddy sentiu calafrios ao perceber isso.

- Que foi isso House, pareceu um beijo...de despedida. Disse ela, tentando se acalmar.

- Foi só um beijo...pelo menos a parte de cima ainda funciona. Respondeu ele, desconversando.

Pelo efeito dos remédios, House acabou caindo no sono, e Cuddy aproveitou para se levantar da cama. Ela ficou olhando para ele por alguns instantes, mesmo naquela situação House jamais demonstrou fragilidade, a maneira como encarava aquela doença era admirável, já que ela mesma estava a ponto de desabar. Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela sequer percebeu quando Wilson entrou no quarto e sentiu quando ele colocou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro.

- Cuddy...Disse Wilson.

- Você me assustou! House está dormindo...Sussurra ela.

- Preciso te perguntar uma coisa, que história é essa de pedir afastamento? A diretoria acabou de me avisar. Diz Wilson, também em voz baixa.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, não aqui. Continua ela.

- Ele está dormindo, me diga...você está fazendo isso por ele não? Questiona Wilson.

- House vai precisar de mim, mais do que nunca, e eu quero estar lá para ele. Por isso pedi afastamento, por tempo indeterminado.

- Você tem certeza disso? Abandonar o Hospital, tudo pelo que você batalhou todos esses anos? Questiona Wilson.

- Eu tenho minhas prioridades Wilson, se House ficar bem, valerá a pena. Responde ela, com preocupação no tom de voz.

- Talvez não tenha volta, eles não vão te esperar para sempre, Cuddy...Avisa Wilson.

- Eu não tenho escolha. As chances dele sair totalmente recuperado dessa cirurgia são praticamente nulas...ele precisa de mim, Wilson. Diz ela, com os olhos marejados.

- Vamos conversar lá fora, ele precisa descansar...Fala wilson.

Assim que Wilson e Cuddy deixam o quarto, House abre os olhos, e sua consciência não consegue focar em outra coisa, a não ser na conversa que havia escutado. Cuddy estava desistindo de tudo por ele. House não merecia isso, e não queria que isso acontecesse, de forma alguma.

Algum tempo depois a enfermeira Jordana entrou no quarto, estava na hora do banho de Gregory House.

- Doutor House, hora do banho. Disse ela, trazendo a cadeira de rodas.

Ele olhou para a cadeira, sua mais nova companheira, e não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não era possível que ele não era ao menos capaz de tomar seu próprio banho sozinho.

- Você acha que vai colocar a mão nesse corpinho? Sem chance! Me coloque nessa cadeira que eu mesmo vou tomar banho, sozinho! Exclama ele, enfurecido.

- Mas doutor House...Diz Jordana.

- Faça o que estou mandando garota, só mulheres especiais podem ter o prazer de me ver como vim ao mundo...Diz House, sarcasticamente.

- Oh, e sem contar com a sua mãe, quantas tiveram esse prazer, duas? Retruca a enfermeira.

- Isso é jeito de falar comigo! Eu vou te denunciar para a enfermeira chefe, isso é assédio moral!

- Bem, desde que você é o médico e eu a enfermeira não pode ser assédio sexual não é mesmo? Mas como agora você paciente...Diz a garota, entrando na ironia de House.

- Cale a boca e me ajude a sentar nessa maldita cadeira! Ordena House.

- Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez peça ao menos por favor, Doutor House...Retruca Jordana.

Com alguma dificuldade, a jovem enfermeira ajuda House a sentar-se na cadeira de rodas, e ele vai sozinho até o banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de si.

- Não tranque a porta doutor House! Exclama Milena, mas já era tarde demais.

Ele entrou no banheiro apertado, com a cadeira de rodas, e com muita dificuldade, ligou o chuveiro, enquanto a água escorria, ele tentou se levantar da cadeira para entrar debaixo do chuveiro, mas como o chão estava molhado, a cadeira se moveu sobre a água e House acabou caindo no chão, batendo a cabeça, e perdendo a consciência. Enquanto isso, a água do chuveiro caía sobre seu corpo.

A enfermeira Jordana batia insistentemente na porta, sem obter resposta, e nesse momento, Wilson e Cuddy entraram no quarto.

- O que aconteceu? Questionou Wilson.

- O doutor House...ele quis tomar banho sozinho, trancou a porta, mas já está aí faz tempo e não me responde. Avisa Jordana, nervosa.

- Oh meu deus...Wilson, vamos abrir essa porta. Pediu Cuddy, sem esconder a aflição.

Wilson começou a chutar a porta do banheiro até que ela se abriu, e eles encontraram House caído no chão, ensopado.

Cuddy correu na direção dele, se abaixou e o posicionou sobre ela.

- House, acorde! Gritava ela, notando que o sangue escorria de sua testa.

- Ele bateu a cabeça, vamos colocar ele na cama...Disse Wilson, levantando House nos braços.

Ele colocou House sobre a cama, enquanto Cuddy limpou o sangue que escorria de sua testa, e começou a retirar as roupas molhadas que ele vestia. House abriu os olhos lentamente, e sua cabeça doía ainda mais do que sua perna.

- Preciso de Vicodin...Foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Não, você não precisa, que história é essa de tomar banho sozinho? Você se machucou House, da próxima vez pode quebrar algum osso...Avisa Cuddy, retirando as calças de House.

- Eu não preciso de babá! Exclama ele, impedindo que ela retirasse a peça de roupa.

-Eu não sou uma babá, sou uma médica... Você está bem? Eu vou dar um banho em você.Avisa Cuddy, continuando a retirar as peças de roupa que ele usava.

- Minha cabeça dói! Preciso de analgésicos! Já terminaram os exames? Eu quero ir para casa, você pode me dar banho lá! Exclama House.

Wilson e Cuddy se entreolham, seria difícil manter House quieto no hospital, talvez fosse realmente melhor ir para casa.

-Vou buscar os analgésicos, e é melhor você ir para casa e voltar amanhã para fazer os demais exames, espero que em casa você não bata a cabeça de novo. Diz Wilson.

- Claro que não, lá eu costumo bater outras coisas, não é mesmo mamãe? Afinal, eu estou doente, mas não estou morto...ainda. Fala House, virando-se para Cuddy, que fica envergonhada.

- Cale a boca House, você ainda vai viver por muito tempo. Afirma Cuddy.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Questiona ele, encarando os belos olhos verdes de Cuddy.

Ela fica sem saber o que responder a ele, não havia resposta, ela não tinha certeza de nada, mas faria tudo que fosse possível para mantê-lo vivo, ao seu lado e ao lado de Claire.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Cláudia Maria já havia colocado Claire para dormir e cochilava, com a boca aberta no sofá da sala.

- Se você babar no sofá da Cuddy, ela vai ficar muito brava! Grita House, para acordar a babá.

- Hã, hein? Responde a jovem, acordando rapidamente.

- Ela brigou comigo quando eu babei no sofá dela...Explica ele.

- Eu não estava dormindo, só fechei os olhos! Tenta explicar a garota.

- E a Claire? Pergunta Cuddy.

- Dormindo há muito tempo...Responde a babá.

- Pode ir Cláudia, obrigada mais uma vez. Agradece Cuddy.

- Porque você tem que agradecer a ela? Nós estamos pagando pra isso, não tem nada que agradecer, ela só fez a obrigação dela, e ainda dormiu no sofá! Disse House, com sua habitual educação.

- Vamos parar por aqui House...não quero discutir com você. Respondeu Cuddy, abrindo a porta para que Cláudia Maria saísse.

- Vou olhar a Claire e já preparo o seu banho...Diz Cuddy.

Quando ela entrou no quarto, a criança dormia serenamente, alheia a quase todos os problemas, abraçada com seu animal de pelúcia. Cuddy depositou um beijo em sua testa e voltou para arrumar o banho de House.

- Você está cansada...não precisa me dar banho. Fala House, percebendo o cansaço de Cuddy.

- Eu não estou cansada, House, vamos lá, vou encher a banheira. Avisa ela.

Ele se sentia impotente, a mulher a sua frente estava visivelmente esgotada após um longo dia de serviço e cuidados com ele no hospital, e mesmo assim ele exigia ainda mais dela, muito mais do que deveria. A consciência de House pesava naquele momento, e ele teve mais certeza ainda de que essa situação não poderia durar muito tempo.

- Pronto, vamos lá...Disse ela, levando a cadeira de rodas até o banheiro.

Cuddy ajudou House a retirar a House e se sentar dentro da banheira, a água estava na temperatura ideal, e Cuddy agaixou-se no chão e começou a ensaboa-lo com a esponja. Começou pelas costas, e foi passando pelo tórax. House sentia-se mais relaxado enquanto ela fazia isso.

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso...eu posso tomar banho sozinho. Diz ele.

- Me deixe cuidar de você...Pede ela, com tristeza no tom de voz.

House enche uma das mãos de água e ao perceber que Cuddy estava quase cochilando enquanto o ensaboava, joga a água sobre ela.

- House! Não seja criança! Exclama ela.

- Venha aqui...você está precisando desse banho tanto quando eu. Afirma ele.

Cuddy concorda, se desfaz das roupas e senta-se na banheira, entre as pernas de House.

Ele começa a ensaboa-la, e sente a tensão em cada parte do corpo de Cuddy, e substitui a esponja pelos lábios, beijando a nuca, o pescoço e descendo pelos braços de Cuddy.

Ela começa a respirar profundamente, sentindo-se mais relaxada a cada demonstração de carinho dele, mas não consegue conter o desespero e deixa que as lágrimas escorram sobre sua face, acompanhadas pelos soluços.

- Eu quero ser forte como você! Mas eu não consigo! Diz ela, aos prantos.

House a aperta contra o peito, tentando conforta-la.

- Você é forte, Cuddy...Diz ele, beijando sua testa.

- Eu não quero que você morra! Continua ela, apertando-o contra si.

- "You can't always get what you want.." Responde ele.

- Às vezes eu acho que preciso mais de você do que você de mim...Diz Cuddy, aninhada aos braços dele.

- Ei, quem é o aleijado aqui, eu ou você? Da próxima vez vou te chamar para dar aquela chacoalhada depois que eu fizer o número 1...

- House, eu não estou brincando! Exclama ela.

- Nem eu. Responde ele, beijando-a nos lábios, suavemente.

- Eu amo você...Diz ela, deixando que as últimas lágrimas escorressem.

- Eu sei disso...eu sei. Responde ele, abraçando-a novamente.

Eles permanecem dentro da banheira, abraçados e molhados, por algum tempo, aproveitando cada segundo que passavam juntos, como se fosse o último.

**Fim do Capítulo 10.**


	11. A Despedida

**Censura: Nc-69 ( Crianças, os gibis da Turma da Mônica são melhores que isso, mas nada de Hentai hein? Heheeh )**

**Mi querida obrigada por betar aquele pedaço, vc é demais ( gente se tiver erros a culpa não é dela ok, ela não betou o cap inteiro!!), e Licinha obrigada por ler! Amo vcs!**

**Nani...parabéns hoje é o seu dia, vamos comemorar daquele jeito! heheheh**

**Capítulo 11 – A despedida**

**Princeton Hospital**

Havia chegado o dia da cirurgia, Wilson estava nervoso, afinal, House não era apenas mais um paciente, era seu melhor amigo. House havia obrigado Wilson a realizar a cirurgia, sob o indubitável pretexto de ser a única pessoa em quem ele realmente confiaria a própria vida.

- Minhas mãos estão tremendo...Disse Wilson a Cuddy, enquanto preparavam House para cirurgia.

- Eu confio em você, tudo vai dar certo. Falou Cuddy, tentando fazer com que Wilson se acalmasse, mas ela mesma não podia conter seu nervosismo.

**Quarto de House**

Ele estava deitado, aguardando ansiosamente para a cirurgia. A mente de House estava longe, depois daquele dia ele não sabia o que seria de sua própria vida. A dúvida nunca fora uma grande amiga de Gregory House, ele odiava o fato de não ter controle sobre a vida, ou a morte.

- O que você está pensando papai? Perguntou Claire, fazendo-o voltar a realidade.

A criança entrou pela porta, com o rosto terno e cheio de vida. A possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la, fez com que House ficasse ainda mais perturbado.

- Ei, pesadelo, venha aqui...Pediu ele.

Ela subiu na escadinha, e sentou-se na cama ao lado do pai.

- Mamãe me disse que você vai ser operado, minha boneca já foi operada, lembra quando eu quebrei a perna dela e mamãe mandou operá-la para colocar a perna de volta? Contou Claire.

- Claro que lembro, eu preferia a boneca sem perna, inclusive. Brincou House.

- Você vai operar a perna também, igual a minha boneca e vai voltar a andar, não é mesmo House? Perguntou Claire, curiosa.

Ele esticou os braços e abraçou a filha, o mais forte que conseguia.

- Tem uma coisa que eu quero que você saiba...Começou House.

- É um segredo? Eu adoro segredos! Prometo não contar pra ninguém! Prometo, prometo! Disse a menina, beijando os dedos enquanto os cruzava sobre os lábios.

- Não é um segredo, é só uma coisa idiota. Eu quero que você saiba, que não importa o que aconteça, eu...eu...Quero que você seja feliz. Falou House, tentando segurar as próprias lágrimas.

- House, porque você está chorando? Você sempre me disse que homem não chora. Questionou Claire, limpando uma das furtivas lágrimas que escorreram dos olhos de Gregory House.

- Eu não estou chorando, é um cisco no meu olho...Mentiu ele.

A menina sorriu para ele, acreditando na mentira e abraçando-o intensamente.

- Você vai ser sempre minha garota. Afirmou ele.

- E você vai ser sempre o meu pai. Respondeu ela, beijando-lhe o rosto.

Nesse instante, Cuddy entrou no quarto, e segurou uma das mãos de House.

- Está tudo arrumado, você está pronto? Perguntou Cuddy, apertando fortemente a mão de House.

- Não se pergunta a um animal se ele está pronto para o abate, claro que eu não estou pronto! Respondeu House, nervoso.

- Acalme-se House, vai dar tudo certo. Disse Cuddy.

- É House, tenho certeza que o tio Wilson opera muito melhor do que o cirurgião da minha boneca! Respondeu Claire ingenuamente.

- Querida, vá brincar lá fora, me deixe falar com seu pai. Pediu Cuddy.

Assim que a criança saiu do quarto, Cuddy dirigiu-se a House.

- Eu sei que você está assustado, eu também estou. Por favor, faça isso, por nós. Pediu ela, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem.

- Em algum momento passou pela sua cabeça que eu estava fazendo isso por mim mesmo? Respondeu ele.

Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior, e abraçou House, apertando-o contra seu corpo, sentindo seu cheiro e seu calor, enquanto ele estava ali ao seu lado.

- Você vai ficar bem...Sussurrou ela, ao pé do ouvido dele.

- Me escute Cuddy, mesmo que eu não fique, você vai ficar bem, me prometa isso? Pede House, encarando-a fixamente.

- Não me faça prometer uma coisa que eu não posso cumprir. Afirmou ela, retribuindo o olhar.

Ele coloca seus lábios sobre os dela, sentindo um suave sabor, ainda mais quando comparado ao gosto metálico dos remédios que havia tomado. Ela abriu os lábios, dando-lhe acesso, e suas línguas se encontraram, travando uma batalha, tamanha a ansiedade que tinham, uma pela outra. Quando a batalha terminou, House continuou com seus lábios ainda sobre os de Cuddy, beijando-a repetidamente, como se não conseguisse mais parar de faze-lo. Ele começou a sentir um gosto salgado enquanto a beijava, e percebeu que as lágrimas que caiam sobre seus lábios não eram as de Cuddy, mas as suas. House se afastou dela, virando o rosto para se esquivar.

- Saia daqui, eu não quero que você me veja desse jeito! Ordenou House.

- Mas House eu...

- Saia daqui! Agora! Gritou ele, com todas as forças.

- Boa sorte. Foi só o que Cuddy conseguiu dizer, ela deu as costas e saiu do quarto, colocando as mãos sobre os olhos inchados.

**Centro Cirúrgico**

**- **House, eu vou fazer o possível, prometo. Disse Wilson, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do amigo.

Antes de coloca-lo para dormir, House pediu a palavra, puxando o braço de Wilson com o pouco de força que lhe restava.

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa...se isso não funcionar...Falou House, sonolento.

- Vai funcionar. Completou Wilson.

- Se não funcionar...me dê uma dose maior de morfina...Eu não quero...Sentir dor...Morrer aos poucos...Continuou House.

- Você não vai morrer, House. Afirmou Wilson.

- Me promete? Pediu House, quase fechando os olhos.

- Eu não posso, isso é eutanásia, House...Por favor. Pediu Wilson.

- Eu não me importo...Foram as últimas palavras de House antes de perder a consciência.

A cirurgia iria durar horas a fio, Cuddy esperava ansiosamente do lado de fora da sala, enquanto Claire dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. Ela passava as mãos sobre os cabelos da filha, sem tirar o pensamento do homem que estava dentro do centro cirúrgico.

Enquanto Cuddy andava de um lado para o outro da sala se espera, Claire acordou.

- Mamãe, pare de andar assim, você ta parecendo uma barata tonta! Brincou Claire.

- A mamãe está preocupada, volte a dormir querida.

- Esse sofá é ruim, quero ir pra casa. Pediu a garota.

- Nós já vamos para casa, eu prometo. Afirmou Cuddy, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Nesse momento, Wilson saiu da sala de Cirurgia, com cara de poucos amigos.

Cuddy se afastou de Claire para que eles pudessem conversar.

- Me desculpe Cuddy...mas o tumor, nós tentamos retirar, ele está tão infiltrado...É inoperável. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Sussurrou Wilson, para que Claire não ouvisse.

Cuddy colocou as mãos sobre a face, seu mundo havia desabado, ela queria gritar, fugir e se esconder. Mas Lisa Cuddy jamais faria isso, ela tentou manter-se calma, abraçou Wilson e chorou, timidamente por fora, enquanto o sofrimento a percorria internamente.

- Nãoooooooo! Exclamou ela, enquanto abraçava o amigo.

As lágrimas de Wilson caíram ao mesmo tempo em que as de Cuddy, saber que não havia mais nada a ser feito era incrivelmente torturante.

- Nós podemos fazer com que o tempo que ele tem de vida seja o melhor possível. Afirmou Wilson.

- Eu não posso viver sem ele Wilson...Eu simplesmente, não posso! Contou ela.

Enquanto Cuddy encostava a cabeça no ombro de Wilson para se consolar, Claire se afastava da sala de espera Ela percebeu que não deveria estar ali, e saiu caminhando pelo hospital, à procura de um lugar especial para se refugiar.

**Capela do Hospital**

Quando a pequena Claire decidiu entrar na capela, ela sentou-se na primeira fileira, já que não havia mais ninguém ali. A menina ajoelhou-se, ergueu as mãos em posição de prece e olhou para cima, como se procurasse alguém.

- Eu sei que não fui uma boa menina, fiz muitas travessuras ultimamente. Briguei com as meninas da escola, derrubei uma freirinha safada, fugi de casa...Mas, senhor aí de cima, porque você está sendo tão mal comigo? Questionou Claire, com os olhos marejados.

A pequena continuou a conversar com Deus, como se ele estivesse ao seu alcance.

- Papai do céu, eu prometo ser uma boa menina, não vou desobedecer, prometo fazer tudo como manda o figurino...mas eu quero que o House fique bem e volte a brincar comigo, contar histórias, falar palavrões...Juro que quero cair mortinha se alguma coisa acontecer com ele! Posso fazer esse acordo com você? Ah, e eu posso também ficar 1 mês sem jogar videogame, sem comer chocolate, sem ver Tv, sem tocar guitarra, sem bater nas coleguinhas chatas, e sem brincar com Adam também! Por farvorzinho, faz com que ele fique bom, porque ele é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo...Só não conta pra mamãe senão ela vai ficar com ciúmes, tá? Amém. Terminou Claire, fazendo em nome do pai e levantando-se do chão.

A criança começou a caminhar em direção à porta da capela, mas parou um instante e deu meia volta, olhando novamente para cima.

- Será que eu posso tirar a parte de ficar um mês sem brincar com o Adam? Talvez diminuir para uma semana? Eu não sei se vou conseguir...e ficar sem comer chocolate também.Tentou Claire, inocentemente.

A filha de House deixou a capela e começou a caminhar pelo hospital, que ela conhecia muito bem, desde que era bebê.

**Centro Cirúrgico – Sala de Espera**

-Cuddy, nós precisamos combinar uma coisa, House não pode saber disso, Ele tem que acreditar que a cirurgia foi um sucesso, senão...Afirmou Wilson.

- Senão o que? Como nós vamos fazer isso Wilson, e o laudo da cirurgia, House não é nenhum idiota! Exclamou Cuddy, tentando se controlar.

- Eu tenho medo da reação dele se descobrir. Enquanto nós estávamos lá dentro, ele me disse que se alguma coisa desse errado, que era para eu...acabar com a vida dele, que ele não queria sofrer. Contou Wilson.

Cuddy olhou para Wilson, indignada com o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Nós podemos forjar um laudo. Faremos qualquer coisa...Continuou Wilson.

- Ok..se eu já menti por ele num tribunal, por muito menos que isso...o que eu tenho que fazer? Questionou Cuddy.

- Por enquanto, haja como se tudo estivesse bem. Pediu Wilson.

- Vou tentar...Afirmou Cuddy, forjando um sorriso, quando internamente ela queria gritar.

**Quarto de House – Alguns dias depois**

- Pronto para voltar para casa? Perguntou Cuddy.

Ele estava em sua cadeira de rodas, olhando fixamente pela janela, perdido e claramente debilitado.

- Tem uma pessoa aqui que está louca para levar você...Contou Cuddy.

Claire saiu de trás da mãe e correu na direção de House. Por alguns segundos ele até pareceu esboçar um sorriso ao vê-la, mas permaneceu inerte, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Eu quero empurrar a cadeira! Exclamou Claire, levantando as mãos para empurrá-lo.

A menina fez força e não conseguia tirar House do lugar.Ele então decidiu dar uma mãozinha, e empurrou as rodas lentamente, ajudando a menina.

Quando eles saíram do quarto, se depararam com outro paciente em uma cadeira de rodas. Era como se House estivesse se olhando no espelho.Ele não conseguia admitir que mesmo depois da cirurgia não poderia voltar a andar. Cuddy e Wilson haviam falado sobre fisioterapia, mas ele era uma das pessoas mais pessimistas que existia e não acreditava em sua própria recuperação.

Enquanto isso, Claire olhou para o paciente na cadeira de rodas e continuou "empurrando" seu pai.

- House, vamos apostar corrida? Brincou a menina.

Ao ouvir as palavras da filha, era como se House tivesse acordado de um transe, e a realidade não aparentava ser agradável.

- Sua criança idiota, não está percebendo que eu estou numa cadeira de rodas e não posso correr? Exclamou House, assustando a menina.

Nesse instante Cuddy se aproximou e abraçou Claire, que correu para os braços dela, chorando.

- Eu estava falando de apostar corrida, de cadeira de rodas! Exclamou Claire, com a voz abafada pelo choro.

- House, porque você tem que ser tão estúpido? Ela é apenas uma criança. Questionou Cuddy, insatisfeita com a situação.

E os três permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o trajeto até chegarem em casa. A vida não iria ser fácil para nenhum deles.

**Casa de Cuddy**

- Você não vai me contar uma história antes de dormir? Pediu Claire, com tristeza no olhar.

- Eu não estou com vontade. Vá dormir. Respondeu House, secamente.

Claire deu às costas ao pai e beijou a mãe antes de dirigir-se ao seu quarto, cabisbaixa.

- Boa noite querida! Disse Cuddy, beijando-lhe a testa.

Assim que a menina se afastou, Cuddy se aproximou de House.

- A sua vida não acabou porque você está numa cadeira de rodas, House. Afirmou Cuddy, tentando consolá-lo.

- Você diz isso porque não é com você. Respondeu ele.

- Você acha que eu não estou sofrendo? Que a Claire não está sofrendo? Questionou Cuddy, tentando fazê-lo entender.

- Não são vocês que estão condenados a passar o resto de suas vidas em cima dessa maldita cadeira de rodas! Agora me deixe em paz! Gritou House, com toda a fúria que estava sentindo, por si mesmo.

Ela decidiu se afastar, seguiu para o quarto e deitou-se em sua cama. Cuddy abraçou os joelhos com as mãos e começou a chorar. Aquilo tudo talvez fosse demais para ela, a verdade que ela jamais poderia contar a House, e a atitude dele para com ela e Claire. Tudo que Lisa Cuddy desejava era dormir, e acordar daquele horrível pesadelo que sua vida havia se tornado.

House escutou o choro abafado de Cuddy vindo do quarto e decidiu se redimir Ela não merecia isso, nenhuma das duas merecia. Ele empurrou a própria cadeira até ficar ao lado dela , perto da cama.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria fazer você sofrer...É que, isso tudo...Disse ele, sinceramente.

- Eu sei...nós vamos superar isso, juntos. Respondeu ela, esticando os braços na direção dele.

House inclinou o corpo e eles se abraçaram. Ele se moveu e com a ajuda de Cuddy e sentou-se-se na cama, ao lado dela. Beijou-lhe o rosto, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos. A barba mal-feita de House roçava suavemente sobre o pescoço de Cuddy, enquanto ele a beijava, fazendo com que cada pelo de seu corpo ficasse arrepiado.

- Esses dias no hospital...longe de você, foram horríveis. Contou ele.

Ela se deixou levar pelas carícias dele, tentando esquecer o passado, a verdade, e o que estaria por vir.

House continuou beijando-lhe o pescoço e foi descendo os lábios até seu decote, quando sentiu uma fisgada nas costas.

- Ai! Exclamou ele.

Quando ele se virou, suas pernas pareceram se mover junto com ele, quase involuntariamente.

- Você viu isso? Perguntou House.

- Eu...não vi House, desculpe. Disse Cuddy, preocupada.

- Minha perna se mexeu sozinha! Exclamou House, feliz.

Cuddy sabia de toda a verdade e não queria desanimá-lo, mas no fundo, ela também queria acreditar que as coisas estavam melhorando.

House tentou novamente mover as pernas, mas não obteve sucesso, e acabou ainda mais frustrado. Na tentativa de reanimá-lo, Cuddy resolveu entretê-lo.

- Não vai continuar o que estava fazendo? Pediu ela, esboçando um sorriso.

- Mas como você é insaciável, eu acabei de fazer uma cirurgia! Posso abrir meus pontos! Brincou ele.

- Quem disse que precisa ser selvagem...Continuou Cuddy, beijando-lhe os lábios.

- E quando não foi selvagem com você? Você parece uma Tigresa no cio! Exclamou ele.

- House! Isso é mentira! Retrucou ela.

- Claro que não é, eu estou numa cadeira de rodas, acabei de fazer uma cirurgia e você está aqui...me seduzindo. Contou ele.

Cuddy sorriu para ele, no final das contas, ele estava agindo como seu House novamente. O homem que ela amava acima de todas as coisas.

- Eu não estou seduzindo você...estou apenas...beijando você, não tenho culpa se você se deixa seduzir facilmente. Continuou ela, ofegantemente, enquanto beijava-lhe a nuca.

- Você pensa que é fácil resistir a uma mulher como você? Não há paraplégico que agüente! Brinca ele, deixando-se levar por ela.

- Cale a boca House, agora eu falo, e você faz! Feche os olhos, e conte até 5...Ordenou ela.

- Cuddy, eu acho melhor você me deixar ler o Kama Sutra para paraplégicos primeiro, isso tudo é muito novo pra mim...Avisou ele.

Ela colocou um dedo sobre a boca de House, mandando que ele se calasse.

- Até 5...Ordenou ela novamente.

E ele fechou os olhos, começando a contar.

- Um...Começou ele.

Então, Cuddy beijou-lhe o tórax exposto, descendo até seu abdome e percorrendo-o com a língua, até a altura do umbigo.

- Dois...

Ela realizou movimentos circulares sobre o umbigo de House, com os lábios e a língua, em seguida, abaixou a calça e a roupa íntima que ele usava, lentamente para não machucá-lo.

- Posso pular direto para o 5? Pediu ele ansiosamente, entendendo a brincadeira.

Ela continuou a brincadeira ao redor de seu umbigo, fazendo com que House começasse a enlouquecer.

- Ok...Três...Continuou ele.

Cuddy beijou a lateral das coxas de House, perdendo um longo tempo na região de suas nádegas. Ela mordiscou um pedaço da pele da área, fazendo com que ele colocasse as mãos sobre sua cabeça, guiando-a diretamente ao local onde ele tanto a queria. Mas ela parou na metade do caminho.

- Você ainda não chegou no 5...Afirmou ela.

- Você quer me deixar louco! Eu fui operado! Dá pra andar mais depressa? Quatro! Disse ele, ansiosamente.

Nesse instante, Cuddy direcionou os lábios para a cicatriz na coxa de House, beijando toda sua extensão, inicialmente com os lábios e depois com a língua. Ela observou que as pupilas dele estavam dilatadas, e seus olhos semi-fechados, enquanto suas pálpebras abriam e fechavam incessantemente, demonstrando o desejo que ele sentia por ela. A sensação de estar deixando-o louco foi o incentivo para que ela continuasse. Gregory House, impetuosamente, pegou uma das mãos de Cuddy e colocou sobre ele, obrigando-a a massageá-lo. Ele não havia resistido, estava pronto e rígido, enquanto Cuddy esperava ouvir o sinal para prosseguir com o jogo.

- Você consegue agüentar mais um segundo? Indagou ela, massageando-o firmemente, enquanto sorria maliciosamente para ele.

- Cinco...Foi a única coisa que os lábios dele conseguiram pronunciar.

Finalmente, Cuddy parou seus movimentos com as mãos, e usando apenas os lábios, deixou traços de saliva em toda a extensão da perna de House, até atingir sua virilha. Ela percorreu a região, sem esquecer de nenhum pedaço, primeiramente do lado esquerdo, depois do lado direito, provocando-o, antes de finalmente dar a House o que ele realmente queria.

- Oh Deus...Eu posso morrer agora...não me importo...Dizia ele, ofegantemente, enquanto Cuddy continuava o que havia começado.

House apoiava os braços sobre a cabeça de Cuddy, mantendo-a na exata posição que lhe dava mais prazer. Sua respiração foi se tornando ofegante, até que o momento em que decidiu esquecer de respirar. House queria mover as pernas, pegá-la nos braços e fazer amor com ela, naquele instante. Mas isso não seria possível, e ele acabou entrando em desespero. Ao perceber isso, Cuddy colocou-o totalmente na boca, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua ao seu redor. Ele relaxou o corpo diante dela e soltou um alto gemido de prazer, aceitando sua situação. Esse era o único momento em que House gostava de perder o controle. Então, ele se entregou totalmente a ela, como se nada mais importasse. Cerrou os olhos e apertou ainda mais as mãos sobre os cabelos de Cuddy, sentindo os espasmos que seu corpo lhe enviava.

- Cuddy, eu vou...páre...Disse ele, perdendo o ar e revirando os olhos.

Entretanto, ela não queria parar. Cuddy olhou para House, e percebendo o que estava fazendo a ele, continuou ali, saboreando cada gota que ele despejava em sua boca, como se fosse a melhor coisa que já havia experimentado.Quando ele derramou sua última gota, ela lambeu os lábios e o encarou fixamente, esperando que ele olhasse finalmente para ela.

- Ainda bem que você não me mandou contar até 10...eu teria um infarto antes. Disse ele, abrindo os olhos e beijando-a provocativamente nos lábios.

- Eu deixei você esperar na medida certa. Falou ela, sarcasticamente.

- Quando eu fizer isso com você, vou te mandar contar até 100 e você vai ver o quanto é bom ...Brincou ele.

Ela se aninhou nos braços dele, deitando-se na cama. A "inocente" brincadeira havia deixado House ainda mais exausto.

- Você não precisava fazer isso por mim. Afirmou ele, sonolento.

- Quem disse que eu fiz isso por você? Não posso ser egoísta de vez em quando? Respondeu ela.

House beijou-a na testa, ternamente, em agradecimento. Então, ajeitou-se na cama e acabou pegando no sono, abraçado a ela. Cuddy permaneceu acordada, apenas observando enquanto ele dormia. Ela seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz. Daquele dia em diante, apenas ele importava, e ela iria aproveitar todos os dias ao seu lado, como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas. Mas a triste dúvida pairava sobre sua mente, quanto tempo eles ainda teriam juntos? Somente o destino sabia a resposta. E finalmente, Cuddy caiu no sono, mas não sem antes derramar uma lágrima, que teimou em escorrer pela lateral de seu olho esquerdo. Essa era a sua única maneira de sofrer em silêncio.


	12. O Sequestro

**Licinha querida, valeu por betar! Te adoro!**

**Capítulo 12 – O Seqüestro**

**Casa de Cuddy – Alguns dias depois**

Já passava das seis da tarde quando Claire chegou da escola, acompanhada por Cuddy. House estava assistindo seu canal para adultos favorito na Tv a cabo, e ao perceber que Cuddy havia chegado com Claire ele rapidamente mudou de canal.

- Papai porque essa mulher estava gritando na Tv, quem estava machucando ela? Questionou Claire, com sua esperteza habitual.

Ele ficou sem saber o que responder, olhou para Cuddy que o encarava enfurecida.

- Explique para ela House....Disse Cuddy, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Bem....ela estava sendo perseguida por uma cobra, enorme, e quando ela deu o bote...Contou House, em tom de brincadeira.

Nesse momento Cuddy tampou os ouvidos de sua filha.

- Cale a boca, AGORA! Exclamou ela.

- Desculpa...Respondeu House, sarcasticamente.

- Claire, não escute o que seu pai fala, era só um filme de terror, que a senhorita não deve assistir. Ordenou Cuddy.

- Tudo bem, mãe, eu só queria saber...Respondeu Claire, frustrada.

- Agora, precisamos conversar, House. A diretora Cassy nos convocou para uma pequena reunião amanhã...Avisou Cuddy.

- Não posso ir, paraplégico...Esqueceu? Disse ele, tentando se livrar do compromisso.

- Nós não precisamos andar até lá, podemos ir de carro, esqueceu? Retrucou Cuddy, no mesmo tom.

- O que a pirralha aprontou dessa vez? Questionou ele, mau humorado.

- Isso nós vamos saber amanhã. Ela não quis me ela conte a você.Afirmou Cuddy.

- Você quer que eu use toda a minha perspicácia e simpatia para persuadir uma menina de 6 anos de idade a confessar seu crime? Brincou ele.

- Ela não é uma criminosa, House, é uma criança. Apenas fale com ela e pergunte o que aconteceu. Pediu Cuddy.

- E o que eu ganho em troca? Questionou ele, olhando maliciosamente para Cuddy.

- Prometo te recompensar de algum jeito depois...Falou Cuddy, sorrindo para ele.

- Daquele jeito? Perguntou ele, curioso.

- E quando não foi daquele jeito? Respondeu ela, fazendo-o sorrir.

Nesse instante, House seguiu com sua cadeira de rodas até o quarto de Claire, que brincava com suas bonecas abriu a porta devagar e começou a ouvir a brincadeira de sua filha.

Havia 2 bonecos, uma Barbie e um Ken. Claire havia dado nomes aos bonecos.

- Oi Dr. House, eu vim me consultar por que estou com dor na barriga....Dizia Claire fazendo a voz da boneca.

- Cale a boca e deite aqui...e tire toda a sua roupa! Continuou Claire, imitando House, ao segurar o boneco.

Ela despiu sua boneca e colocou o boneco para examina-la.

- Então doutor, o que eu tenho? Dizia Claire.

- Você só está com gases sua idiota, da próxima vez me procure quando realmente estiver doente, não quero perder meu tempo! Exclamou Claire, imitando a voz de House.

Enquanto isso, House sorria observando na fresta da porta, aquela era realmente sua filha, não havia dúvidas.

Assim que ele viu que era o momento certo, abriu a porta do quarto e entrou para conversar com Claire.

- Ei você...Falou House, chamando a atenção da filha.

- O que você quer? Perguntou a menina, mau humorada.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez mocinha? Questionou ele, seriamente.

- Nada...Respondeu Claire, mentindo.

- Ok, eu prometi a sua mãe que tiraria a verdade de você, quanto você quer para me contar? 10 dólares? Te deixo comer chocolate antes do jantar....Subornou House.

- Quer dizer que você vai fazer o que eu quiser se eu te contar? Perguntou a menina, olhando furtivamente para o pai.

-Não gostei desse seu olhar...parece com o da sua mãe quando quer me arrancar algo...Respondeu ele.

- Eu te conto se você me contar...Retrucou Claire.

- Contar o que menina? Questionou House, amedrontado.

- Você me conta e eu te conto, promete? Falou a menina, estendendo o dedo mindinho para fechar um acordo com House.

Ele olhou para a criança, desconfiado, mas acabou esticando seu dedo e selando o pacto.

- Combinado. Você começa. Ordenou ele.

- Ta bom....eu...bati num menino na escola. Contou ela, envergonhada.

- E o que ele te fez? Questionou House.

- A mim? Nada. Mas ele chamou o Adam de bichinha e fez ele chorar! Então eu fui lá e bati nele e fiz ELE chorar...Continuou Claire, orgulhosa.

- Só isso? Falou House.

- Bem...eu...chutei bem no meio das pernas sabe, e ele saiu gritando....Eu não matei ele, né House? Questionou Claire, preocupada.

- Matar? Claro que não, no máximo você matou os filhos dele. Não se preocupe. Respondeu House.

- Mas ele não tem filhos pai, só tem 7 anos! Indagou Claire, inocentemente.

- Um dia você vai entender....Falou House, empurrando a cadeira em direção à porta.

- Ei, volte aqui, agora é sua vez de me contar. Eu quero saber como você e a mamãe se conheceram? Pediu a menina.

- Estou com fome, não posso conversar agora.. Falou House.

- Mas você prometeu! É pecado não cumprir uma promessa! Exclamou Claire, com os olhos marejados.

- Eu cruzei os dedos...Disse ele, mostrando os dedos cruzados à criança, e saindo do quarto.

- Eu te odeio House! Quero que você morra!,Gritou Claire, chorando.

- É recíproco! Disse House, fechando a porta, enquanto Claire chorava, encostada no travesseiro.

Cuddy havia escutado o final da conversa, e não gostou do rumo que havia tomado.

- O que aconteceu House? Porque ela gritou com você? Eu nunca vi a Claire desse jeito! Exclamou Cuddy.

- Sua filha é uma criminosa....bateu num garoto e matou os futuros filhos que ele teria. Ah, e o Adam é gay. Contou House.

- Do que você está falando? Questionou Cuddy.

- Ela bateu no menino porque ele chamou o Adam de bichinha...sua filha é mais homem que o Adam, então....ele é gay. Concluiu House.

- Talvez ela só goste de uma confusão, igualzinha ao pai. Retrucou Cuddy.

- Ou talvez ela não goste de ser contrariada...igualzinha a mãe...Falou House.

- Porque ela está chorando House? Questionou Cuddy.

- Ela quer saber como nos conhecemos...Respondeu ele.

- Você não contou a ela? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Ainda não é a hora certa. Disse ele, seriamente.

- Então vamos jantar, vou chamar a Claire. Avisou Cuddy.

Naquela noite, Claire e House não se olharam e nem sequer trocaram nenhuma palavra, não era possível saber qual dos dois era a criança ali.

**Princeton Hospital – Manhã seguinte.**

**Sala de Cuddy**

- Tem certeza que você vai Cuddy? Questionou Wilson, ao notar que ela retirava algumas coisas de sua mesa.

- Já tomei minha decisão, e adiei demais isso, não posso deixar o House sozinho sabendo que a qualquer momento...Ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas ao dizer a frase.

Wilson a abraçou, fortemente, afinal, ele também sofria com ela.

- Nós temos que ser fortes, por ele. Ele não pode saber...nem desconfiar. Avisou Wilson

- Como você quer que eu seja forte sabendo que ele vai morrer? Que todos os dias eu chego em casa com medo de perde-lo?! Exlcamou ela.

- Precisamos fazer isso Cuddy, realmente precisamos. Conclui o oncologista.

A emotividade da conversa impediu que eles notassem a presença de House, que estava próximo à porta e havia ouvido cada palavra pronunciada.

Ele seguiu empurrando a cadeira em direção a saída, agora era a vez de Gregory House tomar sua própria decisão.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Quando ela chegou com Claire naquela tarde, não havia sinal de House pela casa.

- House, cadê você? Chamava Cuddy.

Ela procurou em todos os cantos da casa, preocupada. Sentia como se seu coração quisesse saltar pela boca.

- Fique aqui Claire, eu vou procura-lo. Avisou Cuddy.

Ele não estava em nenhum cômodo da casa. E Cuddy se desesperou ao ouvir o chamado de Claire.

- Mamãe! Gritou Claire.

- Que foi querida? Respondeu Cuddy ofegante.

- Olhe, ele me deixou uma carta....

A carta estava contida num envelope, com os seguintes dizeres.

_"Pesadelo, abra antes de dormir..."_

**Casa de House**

Ele ia morrer. A certeza da morte ecoava em sua mente, ele precisava ir embora. Cuddy iria largar tudo por ele, Claire iria sofrer. E todos sentiam pena de Gregory House, porque ele iria morrer. A única solução iminente era a que ele relutava em aceitar, mas já havia tomado sua decisão. Ele tentou se levantar da cadeira para retirar seu estoque de morfina de seu esconderijo habitual, mas não era possível levantar. Com a ajuda de sua bengala ele tentou mover a caixa para que ela caísse em seu colo, mas não obteve sucesso. Numa tentativa desesperada, ele empurrou a estante, derrubando o móvel no chão e expondo a caixa. Todos os objetos que estavam na estante caíram no chão junto com ela, e House se jogou da cadeira, estendendo os braços para pegar a caixa e ver se a morfina estava intacta. Ele pegou as ampolas e começou a encará-las friamente. A imagem de Claire surgiu em sua frente, com sua coragem e inteligência, ele não gostaria que sua filha vivesse perseguida pela idéia de que seu pai não foi forte o suficiente e havia tirado a própria vida. House então guardou as ampolas, e se arrastou novamente até sua cadeira de rodas. Ele chamou um táxi e seguiu para o aeroporto mais próximo.

Alguns minutos depois, Cuddy e Wilson entraram na casa de House e notaram toda a bagunça. Cuddy simplesmente começou a procurá-lo por todos os cantos da casa, mas ele não estava ali.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Wilson? Questionou Cuddy, aos prantos.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas talvez eu saiba o que vai acontecer...Disse ele, apontando para a caixa onde House guardava morfina, que agora estava vazia.

**Aeroporto de New Jersey**

- Me dê uma passagem para Los Angeles, quero o primeiro avião. Pediu House.

O Vôo sairia em 30 minutos, e com a ajuda da aeromoça, House entrou no avião. Ele estava dando adeus a tudo, e não queria voltar atrás. Não queria que sua mulher e sua filha acompanhassem a tristeza de vê-lo definhar até a morte.

O avião levantou vôo, e seguiu sua rota. Enquanto isso, House olhava pela janela e fechou os olhos, deixando uma lágrima escorrer ao pensar em tudo que havia deixado para trás.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Ela estava sentada no sofá, com as mãos sobre o rosto, enquanto Wilson estava ao seu lado, igualmente preocupado.

- Para onde ele pode ter ido? Questionou Cuddy, com o rosto inchado e vermelho de tanto chorar.

- Eu não sei....e a carta que ele deixou a Claire? Comentou Wilson.

-Ele disse "abra antes de dormir", como eu não pensei nisso antes?! Exclamou Cuddy.

Ela correu para o quarto da filha, que estava com o abajur ligado, e a carta nas mãos.

- Vamos ler essa carta juntas; ok? Disse Cuddy.

Claire rasgou o envelope e deu a carta para a mãe.

- Você lê melhor que eu...Disse a menina.

Cuddy desdobrou a folha e começou a ler, ela reconheceu a caligrafia de House.

_" Quando você ler isso, eu não estarei aí...e não adianta me procurar, eu não quero ser achado"_ Leu Cuddy.

Ela parou por um momento,sem saber se Claire iria gostar do conteúdo da carta.

- Por favor, mamãe continue....

_" Bem, já que eu te fiz uma promessa, resolvi cumprir...Quer realmente saber como eu conheci sua mãe?"_ Dizia House na carta, fazendo com que Cuddy recomeçasse a chorar.

- Quero! Respondeu Claire, como se o pai realmente estivesse ao seu lado.

_" Como eu já sei que a sua resposta é sim, vamos começar por aqui....."_ E Cuddy continuou lendo a carta.

**Dentro do Avião para Los Angeles**

House notou um homem calvo, provavelmente de origem muçulmana, andando de um lado para o outro pelos corredores do avião. Havia alguma coisa estranha acontecendo.

O homem seguiu para a cabine do piloto, e alguns minutos depois retornou. Trazendo a aeromoça como refém, enquanto apertava uma faca sobre seu pescoço.

- Tem uma bomba nesse avião! Nós vamos morrer! Todos nós! Gritava o muçulmano.

**Casa de Cuddy**

- Mamãe, eu quero saber, continue lendo! Pediu a menina.

Cuddy caiu no choro, molhando a carta com suas próprias lágrimas. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, Wilson entrou no quarto ,retirou a carta das mãos de Cuddy, e começou a ler para Claire. Enquanto Cuddy de afastava.

_" Era o dia 28 de Outubro de 1981, exatamente às 19:20...eu me lembro como se fosse ontem."_ Leu Wilson.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Cuddy ficou paralisada. House se lembrava exatamente do dia e da hora em que haviam se conhecido, como se fosse um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida.

_" Eu estava na biblioteca, quando notei alguém entrando na era simplesmente a mulher mais bonita que havia naquela maldita faculdade. Ela começou a passear pelas sessões dali, como se ainda não conhecesse o lugar. Era uma novata, e eu percebi._

_ -Bem, se você está procurando pela sessão de revistas de moda, não vai encontrar aqui. Foram as primeiras palavras que eu disse a ela._

_E Como você conhece sua mãe, ela não leva desaforo para casa._

_- E obviamente você não vai encontrar nenhuma sessão de revistas eróticas nessa biblioteca..aqui só existem livros de medicina, é isso que eu vim procurar. Retrucou ela._

_- Eu costumo trazer minhas revistas de casa...Brinquei, e me levantei da mesa indo em direção a ela._

_Posso te falar o que eu pensei quando a vi de perto? Claire, eu pensei: eu quero essa mulher pra mim, ela é simplesmente....bonita"_ Disse Wilson, envergonhado diante das palavras de House na carta, ele realmente não tinha papas na língua.

- Não foi isso que ele disse, deixa eu ler! Então Claire tomou a carta das mãos de seu tio Wilson e leu em voz alta.

_" Ela é simplesmente...gostosa!"_ Foi isso que ele disse! Exclamou Claire, sorrindo.

- Agora eu vou ler em voz alta! Avisou Claire.

Ela lia a carta com alguma dificuldade, mas entendia perfeitamente o que seu pai lhe contava.

_"- Olá, Greg House, prazer em conhecê-la._

_Eu estendi minha mão, mas ela recusou meu gesto de educação._

_- Se você párar de olhar para o meu decote talvez eu estenda a mão a você...._

_Então ela me deixou ali, solitário naquela biblioteca. Mas enquanto ela se afastou eu não pude deixar de notar as outras curvas...."_

- Cuddy, você não pode deixar sua filha ler essas coisas! Exclamou Wilson.

- Ela já leu Wilson, o que eu posso fazer...

- Mãe, espera, tem um finalzinho...eu não estou entendendo a letra.

Wilson tomou a carta das mãos de Claire e leu as últimas linhas.

_"Naquele dia eu tive certeza de que ela era a mulher da minha vida"_

Era a última frase da carta de House.

**Dentro do Avião....**

- Esse avião vai explodir! Estou avisando, vamos todos morrer. Dizia o seqüestrador.

Então, House decidiu intervir.

- Todo mundo morre, você não é nenhum médium...Disse ele.

- Minha vida é horrível, eu quero acabar com ela e com a de todos vocês americanos! Gritava o muçulmano

- Vá em frente, eu já vou morrer mesmo, pode-me matar quando quiser...Continuava House, distraindo-o.

- Do que você está falando, americano idiota? Perguntou o seqüestrador.

- Que minha vida não é diferente da sua...eu estou morrendo, você acha que vai fazer alguma diferença se eu morrer agora ou daqui uns meses? E para melhorar tudo eu não posso andar, sou paraplégico. Vamos ver quem é o mais miserável de nós dois? Quer apostar? Indagou House.

Nesse instante o seqüestrador largou a aeromoça e se aproximou de House, apontando uma faca para o seu peito.

- Faça, faça isso agora! Você vai me poupar de muito sofrimento...Pediu House.


	13. Aprendendo a viver sem você

_Capítulo 13 - Aprendendo a viver sem você_

_Ju querida, obrigada por betar! Te adoro!!!!!_

**Dentro do avião...**

- Faça! Você é um homem ou um covarde? Pode me matar agora se quiser! Exclamou House.

- Eu sou mais homem que você, seu aleijado! Exclamou o terrorista, dando as costas para House.

Ele havia acertado o ponto fraco de House. Na tentativa de revidar, o médico usou todas as forças que lhe restavam e tentou se levantar da poltrona do avião, por alguns segundos ele se manteve em pé, mas suas pernas não respondiam ao seu comando e ele acabou caindo no chão, frustrado por não poder se levantar sozinho.

O jovem muçulmano se aproximou de Gregory House e cuspiu em seu corpo paralisado no chão.

- Americano idiota... você merece morrer em chamas, gritando por sua vida...como todos os outros aqui presentes. Afirmou o terrorista.

O medo tomou conta dos passageiros, as mulheres começaram a chorar compulsivamente. A aeromoça se abaixou para ajudar House a se levantar, e naquele instante ele observou uma mãe abraçada à filha, tentando protegê-la, e garantindo que nada aconteceria a ela. House imediatamente lembrou-se de Cuddy e de sua filha, e as lágrimas quase escaparam de seus olhos. Ele provavelmente teria uma última missão a cumprir, antes que o pior lhe acontecesse.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Lisa Cuddy não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Ela deitou em sua cama e revirou-se durante todo o tempo. O lado de House na cama estava vazio, refletindo o vazio que ele deixara em sua vida, desaparecendo de seu alcance. Cuddy passou as mãos sobre o lençol onde ele se deitava. Pegou o travesseiro de House e o abraçou, sentindo ainda o cheiro do corpo dele, de seus cabelos, da loção pós barba que ela havia comprado para ele. Então, ela apertou ainda mais o travesseiro sobre seu corpo e fechou os olhos, tentando acreditar que quando ela acordasse, House estaria ao seu lado novamente.

No meio da noite, a porta do quarto de Cuddy se abriu, e Claire subiu na cama, colocando suas pequenas mãos sobre os ombros de Cuddy.

- Mamãe... Disse a menina.

Cuddy abriu os olhos lentamente e disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

- House? Falou ela, sonolenta.

- Mamãe, eu não me sinto bem... Afirmou Claire.

Nesse instante, Cuddy abriu melhor os olhos e observou o rosto da filha, que não parecia muito bem. Ela esticou as mãos e as colocou sobre a testa da menina.

- Claire, você está ardendo em febre! O que aconteceu querida? Deite-se aqui.

Ela se deitou na cama, no lugar que era de House. Cuddy a cobriu com o edredon e se levantou para buscar compressas de água.

- Mamãe, eu tive um sonho ruim... muito ruim. Contou a menina, delirando de febre.

- Que sonho, querida?

- Eu sonhei com o House... que ele estava em perigo e ia morrer, mamã Claire, derramando algumas lágrimas sobre seu rosto de boneca.

Cuddy engoliu seco, ela não sabia o que dizer á filha sobre isso. Nem ao menos sabia sobre o paradeiro de House e talvez ele, realmente, pudesse estar em perigo. Por mais que ela odiasse mentir para a filha, essa era a sua única opção.

- Claire, seu pai está bem, ele só foi viajar a trabalho... vai voltar logo, você vai ver...Afirmou Cuddy.

- Promete? Eu juro que quero cair mortinha se alguma coisa acontecer com o House, mamãe. Eu amo tanto ele... Disse a menina, sonolenta.

-Eu também, Claire... eu também. Agora durma querida, ele vai voltar para nós, eu prometo...

Ela deitou-se ao lado da filha na cama, abraçando o corpo febril e quente da menina. Claire precisava de House tanto quanto ela, e viver sem ele era uma missão impossível.

**Dentro do Avião...**

O tumulto tomava conta das pessoas no avião.

- Calem a boca! Ou eu vou matar uma das crianças, agora! Gritou o terrorista.

Desesperado, ele pegou uma menina, e apontou uma faca para o seu pescoço.

- Minha filha... por favor, solte a minha filha. Pediu a mãe desesperada.

House apenas observava a situação, analisando cada detalhe.

- Nos diga o que você quer para nos deixar viver! Por favor... Falou a aeromoça.

Nesse momento, um dos passageiros aproveitou que o árabe estava de costas e pulou em cima dele, derrubando-o no chão. No meio da luta corporal, o terrorista mexeu o corpo e retirou um controle remoto do bolso.

- Saia de cima de mim, ou eu vou detonar a bomba, agora! Gritou ele.

O heróico passageiro se assustou e se afastou dele, amedrontado.

- Todos vocês se afastem... Avisou o muçulmano, pegando a criança com uma das mãos e segurando o controle remoto com a outra.

Ele seguiu em direção à cabine do piloto e se trancou lá dentro.

- O que vamos fazer agora? O que ele quer? Questionou a aeromoça.

- Eu já procurei por todos os locais desse avião, e não tem nenhuma bomba! Afirmou um dos passageiros.

- Vocês não vão encontrar nenhuma bomba... Disse House, com certeza.

Os passageiros olharam para ele, incrédulos.

- Vocês não vão encontrar nada... ELE É A BOMBA. Afirmou House, deixando transparecer o medo em seus profundos olhos azuis.

- Então, se a gente conseguir dominá-lo e tirar aquele controle remoto das mãos dele...Falou um dos passageiros.

- Esse Mohamed não é nenhum idiota, seu estúpido. Deve haver outro meio de acionar a bomba sem usar o controle remoto... em outras palavras, se ele morrer, nós morremos; se ele viver, nós vivemos...Avisou House.

- O que você está querendo dizer? Como vamos conseguir sair dessa? Perguntou a aeromoça.

- Eu não sei... eu ainda não sei...Afirmou House, preocupado.

**Casa de Cuddy**

A febre de Claire ainda não havia cedido, mas a menina finalmente havia pegado no sono. Cuddy não conseguia mais dormir. Ela se levantou e seguiu para a sala. Olhou para a estante e pegou um de seus livros favoritos, que parecia estar fora do lugar. O Caçador de pipas estava quase caindo da estante, quando Cuddy o retirou dali. Então, ela decidiu abri-lo e para a sua surpresa encontrou um envelope dentro das páginas centrais. Ela reconheceu a letra de House imediatamente, pegou o envelope e sentou-se no sofá para ler o que ele havia escrito.

"Eu sei que você gosta muito desse livro... afinal, muitas das noites que passamos juntos eu fui obrigado a dividir você com ele... então achei que você encontraria essa carta..."

"Cuddy eu não sei o que dizer... ouvi sua conversa com o Wilson, vocês dois mentiram para mim. Eu sei que vou morrer... só não queria que você e Claire me vissem morrendo aos poucos. Não quero que sintam pena do pobre e miserável House, por isso tive que ir. Não importa o que aconteça, eu quero que saiba que eu sinto muito, por tudo. Espero que você e Claire sejam felizes. Talvez você me entenda um dia, talvez a Claire me entenda... talvez não. Eu só preciso ficar sozinho, por mais difícil que seja, a dor vai ser menor se eu souber que vocês estão longe de mim."

"PS: Há outras 3 cartas que escrevi para a Claire escondidas pela casa, quando as encontrar, por favor, leia para ela."

Depois de ler a carta, tudo fazia sentido para ela. House havia descoberto tudo. E agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Cuddy recolocou a carta no lugar e seguiu novamente para o quarto. Claire dormia agitadamente e o suor escorria por seu rosto, indicando que a febre já estava cedendo. Cuddy permaneceu sentada na cama, velando o sono da filha, e pensando no que estaria acontecendo com House naquele momento. O sentimento de culpa a preocupava... será que se ela tivesse dito a verdade ele estaria ao lado delas agora? Ela se encolheu sobre a cama, abraçou os joelhos e escondeu o rosto entre eles, chorando silenciosamente para que Claire não percebesse.

**Dentro do avião...**

Com a certeza de que deveria tomar uma atitude, House, com a ajuda da aeromoça Sarah, seguiu de cadeira de rodas até a cabine do piloto e bateu.

- Ei, Mohamed... eu tenho uma proposta para você...Disse House.

Enfurecido, o terrorista abriu a cabine e mostrou a House quem estava no comando daquele avião.

- Não me chame de Mohamed! Gritou ele, apontando uma arma para a testa do médico.

Dentro da cabine do avião, o co-piloto estava caído no chão, ensangüentado. A criança aproveitou a aproximação de House para sair correndo dali, sem que ninguém pudesse alcançá-la.

- Porque você está fazendo isso? Questionou House, tentando perceber se o co-piloto ainda respirava.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Respondeu o árabe.

- Eu sou um médico, eu posso te ajudar. Indagou House.

- E como você poderá me ajudar? Questionou o terrorista.

- Eu sei que você está doente... Afirmou House.

- E como você pode ter certeza disso, americano? Disse ele, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- Suas mãos estão tremendo, você não consegue andar em linha reta e perdeu o equilíbrio facilmente quando o homem te atacou. Nós temos duas opções, ou você é só um terrorista amador ou tem um tumor no cerebelo, House.

O árabe se assustou com as palavras de House, como aquele homem poderia saber que ele estava doente? Ele decidiu abaixar a arma, e encarou House com seus profundos olhos castanhos.

- Meu nome não é Mohamed... É Samir! Exclamou o árabe.

- Pena... eu acho que Mohamed combina com mais com você. Disse House, sarcasticamente.

House havia conseguido o que pretendia: Samir abriu a porta da cabine e o trancou lá dentro.

- Agora você vai ficar bem quietinho aqui... se não quiser que eu faça com você o mesmo que eu fiz com ele. Falou Samir, apontando para o co-piloto.

O terrorista saiu da cabine e House aproveitou a deixa para colocar seu plano em prática.

- Você já avisou que o avião foi tomado por um terrorista? Perguntou House ao piloto.

- Sim. Respondeu o Piloto, friamente.

- Então coloque esse avião no chão, agora, nós temos que pousar antes que ele exploda todo mundo! Gritou House.

O piloto apenas olhou para House e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você não é o piloto... Percebeu House, assustado.

House se aproximou do homem caído ao chão e notou o broche em sua camisa, que continha as seguintes palavras: "Michael Fletcher - Piloto Comandante".

Havia dois terroristas no avião, e um deles estava pilotando. Naquele momento House se desesperou, ele precisava avisar a todos, mas, sobre uma cadeira de rodas, não havia muita coisa que ele pudesse fazer.

**Casa de Wilson**

Ainda era de madrugada quando Wilson desistiu de tentar dormir. Ele se levantou, sentou-se na cama e ligou a TV. Sua mente não conseguia parar de pensar em House, em como estaria seu amigo naquele momento, se estava vivo, morto, sentindo dor... Mas a resposta viria mais cedo do que ele imaginava. Enquanto Wilson mudava os canais, a CNN mostrava extraordinariamente as notícias sobre um avião seqüestrado.

- Um avião, saindo de New Jersey com destino a Los Angeles aparentemente foi tomado por terroristas. Não foi possível contactar o avião desde momentos após sua partida, e não se sabe o destino que ele está tomando. Aqui segue a lista dos passageiros a bordo do avião... Dizia a jornalista.

Wilson não conseguiu tirar os olhos da tela, e em questão de segundos o nome Gregory House surgiu. Imediatamente o oncologista pegou o telefone e discou, sem se importar com o horário.

- Cuddy... eu já sei onde o House está. Acredite, não é uma boa notícia. Contou Wilson, nervosamente.

Assim que ele desligou o telefone, seguiu para a casa de Cuddy, afinal, ela precisaria de um ombro amigo naquele momento.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Ela estava nervosa, andando de um lado para o outro, com o telefone nas mãos.

- Cuddy, acalme-se, não há nada que possamos fazer... ele está dentro daquele avião! Exclamou Wilson.

- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, falar com alguém... preciso saber o que está acontecendo com ele! Disse ela, desesperada.

- Por favor, dê um jeito de se acalmar, ou você quer que a Claire descubra? Questionou Wilson.

Cuddy pegou o telefone e tentou ligar para as pessoas mais influentes que conhecia, procurando informações.

- Eu preciso saber quem é o responsável pelo caso do sequestro do avião em New Jersey... Falou Cuddy.

**Dentro do avião...**

Samir havia voltado à cabine.

- Então, americano, já se convenceu de que você vai morrer aqui, junto com todos nós? Indagou o terrorista.

House permaneceu em silêncio, ele não sabia o que responder.

- Você vai se juntar aos seus amigos, agora... Avisou Samir, empurrando a cadeira de rodas para fora da cabine.

Sarah avistou House e seguiu ao seu encontro, sem se importar com a presença do terrorista.

- Nós pensamos que você estava... Disse a aeromoça.

- Morto? Vaso ruim não quebra, não é mesmo Mohamed... Falou House, ironicamente.

Assim que House e Sarah se afastaram do terrorista, a jovem começou a contar sobre os planos que haviam surgido.

- Nós conseguimos um celular... e ligamos para uma pessoa. Sussurrou Sarah.

- Ótimo! O que vocês acham que alguém pode fazer por nós a esta altitude? Retrucou House.

- Nós podemos pedir ajuda! Avisou Sarah.

- Não seja idiota, só nós podemos salvar uns aos outros. Disse House.

Com a ajuda de Sarah, House sentou-se novamente em sua poltrona, ao lado do passageiro que escondia seu celular.

- O piloto está morto, e um outro terrorista está pilotando o avião...Contou House para alguns passageiros que se aproximavam.

O pânico tomou conta de todos.

- Se vocês entrarem em pânico, vai ser pior para todos nós, fiquem quietos! Ordenou House.

- O que você tem em mente? Nós não temos armas e eles têm uma bomba! Exclamou o passageiro ao seu lado.

- Bem, eu não posso fazer muita coisa nessa maldita cadeira... Mas o mais novo, Samir, está doente, seus reflexos estão diminuídos... talvez vocês consigam pegar a arma e atirar nele, antes que aconteça alguma coisa. Explicou House.

- E quanto ao outro? Questionou Sarah.

- Bem, se matarmos ele, quem irá pilotar o avião? Indagou House.

Os passageiros começaram a colocar o plano em prática. Esperando que Samir surgisse a qualquer momento, para que pudessem rendê-lo.

**Casa de Cuddy**

- Eu falei com alguém da CNN, parece que um dos passageiros tem um celular com sinal. E ele entrou em contato com um amigo. Contou Cuddy.

- E o que exatamente você quer fazer, Cuddy? Questionou Wilson.

- Eu vou ligar para ele, preciso saber se o House está vivo...

- Você está louca? Para que se torturar ainda mais? Mesmo que ele esteja vivo agora, dentro daquele avião, o que você vai poder fazer para garantir que ele ainda continue vivo? Perguntou Wilson.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa... pelo House, eu faço qualquer coisa. Respondeu Cuddy, pegando o telefone novamente.

**Dentro do avião...**

O passageiro ao lado de House deixou o celular sobre a poltrona e seguiu para perto da cabine, onde aguardava pelo terrorista.

De repente, o celular começou a vibrar incessantemente e House olhou para o aparelho. De imediato, ele reconheceu o número na tela.

- Cuddy... Disse ele.

Antes que ele pudesse esticar as mãos para atender, Samir surgiu na porta da cabine e House escondeu o aparelho.

O muçulmano fechou a cabine, deu alguns passos e foi surpreendido por 2 passageiros. Um deles acabou nocauteando-o, e Samir perdeu a consciência, enquanto o outro passageiro segurava seu corpo, para que ele não caísse, e procurava pelo controle remoto.

- Nós o pegamos! Gritaram os passageiros.

Mas assim que eles colocaram o corpo de Samir nocauteado ao chão, ouviu-se um clique, seguido por um tiro, dentro da cabine do piloto.

O piloto estava morto, com um tiro na cabeça, e em suas mãos estava o controle remoto de Samir. A bomba havia sido acionada. O controle remoto marcava exatos 15 minutos e o avião perdia altitude rapidamente.

- Nós temos 15 minutos para pousar e sair desse avião! Avisou um dos passageiros.

Nesse momento, o celular tocou novamente nas mãos de House e ele atendeu.

- Cuddy...

- House! Você está vivo... Disse ela, aliviada, do outro lado da linha.

- Talvez não por muito tempo. Respondeu ele.

**Fim do Capítulo 13.**


	14. O Inevitável

**Capítulo 14 - O Inevitável**

* * *

- Meu deus House, o que está acontecendo aí? Perguntou Cuddy, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- A menos que você encontre um bom piloto, ou chame o Super Homem...esse avião vai cair. Contou ele, enquanto se segurava apertando firmemente uma das mãos sobre o braço da poltrona.

Cuddy ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, seu coração acelerou, e um tremor tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Cuddy, você está aí? Questionou House, diante do silêncio dela.

- Sim...sim...Respondeu ela, com a voz embargada.

- Então fale comigo! Exclamou ele, desesperado.

- O que eu posso fazer para ajudar House, me diga?

- Dê um jeito de pousar o avião em menos de 15 min...ou talvez, eu tenha uma idéia melhor. Falou ele, sarcasticamente.

- Que idéia? Perguntou ela.

- O que você está usando? Disse ele, maliciosamente.

- House, você está dentro de um avião que está caindo...como você consegue pensar nisso?!

- Bem, eu vou morrer em menos de 15 minutos, pelo menos quero morrer feliz. Afirmou ele.

- Não diga isso, House, por favor.

- Eu não estou dizendo nada que você já não saiba, só estou, antecipando as coisas.

- House me diga o que quer que eu faça!

- Não há nada que você possa fazer....apenas, cuide bem da Claire.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer sobre a face de Cuddy. Wilson percebeu que algo estava acontecendo e se aproximou dela, amparando-a antes que ela caísse no chão.

Do outro lado da linha, House já não tinha nada a dizer, os passageiros gritavam ininterruptamente, enquanto o avião perdia altitude e as máscaras de oxigênio foram liberadas para serem usadas. Cinco minutos haviam se passado, restavam apenas 10 minutos, que decidiriam a vida ou a morte de todos os passageiros daquele vôo.

Cuddy começou a ouvir os gritos de desespero dos passageiros pelo telefone, mas em seu interior ela também gritava, afinal, estava perdendo a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, da maneira mais trágica possível.

- Cuddy...tem uma coisa que você pode fazer, por mim. Avisou House.

- O que? Perguntou ela, esperançosa.

- Apenas me diga....aquelas três palavras mágicas...Pediu ele, fechando os olhos e apertando ainda mais as mãos sobre a poltrona.

-Eu amo você...eu amo tanto você, House.

- Exagerada como sempre...você disse oito palavras, mas obrigado mesmo ele.

Do outro lado da linha, em meio às lagrimas, Cuddy sorriu, e mordeu o lábio em seguida, tentando amenizar a dor que estava sentindo.

- Ninguém deveria morrer sem antes ouvir isso...Continuou House, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Isso não é um adeus, House! Exclamou ela, soluçando, do outro lado da linha.

- Você acredita em Deus, Cuddy? Questionou ele.

- Claro que sim. Respondeu ela.

- Então, considere que é um até breve...

- Não, House...não! Gritava ela, aos soluços, enquanto segurava o telefone.

Mas antes que ele pudesse ouvir as últimas palavras de Cuddy, House já havia desligado o telefone. Ele segurou a máscara de oxigênio, a colocou sobre o rosto e novamente fechou os olhos, esperando que o inevitável acontecesse.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Assim que ela desligou o telefone, abraçou Wilson fortemente, tentando extravasar seus sentimentos.

- O avião está caindo..ele está morrendo, Wilson! Dizia ela, chorando compulsivamente.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer...Sinto muito, Cuddy! Respondeu ele, tentando conter as próprias lágrimas.

Nesse instante, Claire surgiu do quarto, com seu coelho de pelúcia nos braços e esfregando os olhos de sono.

- Será que vocês podiam falar mais baixo. Tem uma criança que quer dormir nessa casa...Reclamou Claire.

Mas assim que Claire olhou para sua mãe e seu tio Wilson, percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Porque vocês estão chorando? Questionou a menina, preocupada.

- Venha aqui Claire, por favor...Pediu Cuddy, erguendo os braços para a filha.

E a menina correu para os braços da mãe,que a apertava fortemente contra seu corpo enquanto chorava.

Wilson observava a cena ao lado das duas, e imaginou o quanto seria dificil para Claire saber da notícia.

- O que está acontecendo mamãe, porque você está triste? Perguntou a menina, enquanto passava as mãos sobre o rosto da mãe, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam.

Cuddy virou-se para Wilson, sem saber o que dizer. Ela não tinha certeza se aquela seria a melhor hora para contar a Claire.

- Querida, não foi nada, só um cisco que entrou no meu olho. Disse Cuddy.

- Mentirosa! Não foi um cisco...Afirmou Claire.

Wilson e Cuddy se entreolharam, teria a menina escutado alguma coisa da conversa?

- Foram 4 ciscos, mamãe, porque você está chorando com os dois olhos e o tio Wilson também! Viu só como eu sou esperta! Exclamou Claire, ingenuamente.

Cuddy simplesmente sorriu diante do comentário da filha e a abraçou ainda mais forte do que da primeira vez.

- Mamãe, eu sei que você me ama...mas se você continuar me apertando assim eu vou quebrar no meio! Avisou Claire.

- Eu te amo, querida...que bom que você está melhor. Afirmou Cuddy, dando um suave beijo na testa da filha.

- Posso ir dormir agora? Pediu Claire, esfregando os olhinhos de sono.

- Claro que pode...boa noite. Disse Cuddy.

- Boa noite mamãe...boa noite tio Wilson. Se despediu Claire, voltando para o quarto.

- Você vai contar a ela? Questionou Wilson.

- Eu não sei como...nem quando...mas ela precisa saber. Respondeu Cuddy, enxugando o rosto.

**Dentro do avião....**

Em questão de segundos o avião começou a se estabilizar, era quase como um milagre. House finalmente abriu os olhos e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo. Os passageiros se entreolhavam aliviados.

- Acalmem-se, um dos passageiros tinha habilitação para pilotar aviões de pequeno porte, então, nós conseguimos contactar a torre de comando e eles nos ajudaram a manter o avião no ar. Afirmou a aeromoça.

- Mas e a bomba? Quanto tempo nos resta? Questionou House.

- O terrorista está consciente e preso na cabine...mas restam apenas 8 minutos. Contou ela, preocupada.

- Então nós temos que pousar esse avião em menos de 8 minutos! Exclamou House.

- Impossível, nenhum piloto bem treinado conseguiria pousar esse avião em tão pouco Sarah.

- E quanto a tentar desativar a bomba? Continuou House.

- Você tem alguma idéia de como fazer isso? Perguntou Sarah.

- Eu? Claro que não, sou uma médico não um membro da SWAT. Mas eu sei de alguém que pode... Disse House, ironicamente.

- Quem? Falou a aeromoça.

- Me leve até o Mohamed. Pediu House.

- É Samir! Corrigiu Sarah.

- Que seja...Retrucou House.

A aeromoça empurrou a cadeira de rodas de House até a cabine do piloto, ele tinha muito o que conversar com Samir.

- Mohamed! Exclamou House, se aproximando do terrorista, que estava amarrado e sentado no chão.

- Meu nome é Samir! Disse o terrorista.

- Você vai morrer em 7 minutos, isso importa? Questionou House, sarcástico.

- O que você quer? Você vai morrer junto comigo...todos vocês. Avisou ele.

- Quero saber porque você fez isso, porque sequestrou o avião? Perguntou House.

- Se você vai morrer em 7 minutos, porque quer saber? Retrucou Samir.

- Eu não quero morrer sem saber a razão, sempre tem que haver uma razão. Respondeu House.

- Eu morava perto de uma área desértica, no Iraque. Um dia, eu estava voltando do trabalho e ouvi uma explosão, uma explosão nuclear. Os americanos estavam aproveitando a área para testar armas nucleares. Minha mulher e minha filha estavam em casa, elas morreram na explosão. Eu perdi minha família, minha casa, e agora eu estou morrendo. Eles me disseram que estou com câncer, por causa da radiação...você acha que isso não é razão suficiente?

House parou e pensou por alguns instantes, a história daquele homem era muito mais devastadora do que ele havia imaginado, e convencê-lo seria muito mais difícil.

- Eu sou um médico. Um médico famoso. Posso te ajudar, posso tratar seu câncer, garantir que você ainda viva por longos anos....Explicou House.

- Você realmente acha que eu quero viver? Eu perdi tudo! Morrer vai ser minha salvação. Contou Samir.

- Bem, se vc quer morrer apenas dê um tiro na cabeça, tome um overdose de remédios, se jogue do avião....mas matar pessoas inocentes não é justificável. Continou House.

- O que você quer de mim, Americano?Seja claro!

- Eu quero que você desative essa maldita bomba e deixe todos nós sairmos vivos desse avião! Gritou House.

Samir apenas sorriu para House, demonstrando sua frieza.

- Porque você daria ouvidos ao um pobre, e miserável aleijado não é mesmo? Você acha que estou nessa cadeira de rodas porque eu quero? Eu tenho câncer, na medula espinhal, inoperável, eu vou morrer em..bem, se eu não morrer nos próximos 7 minutos, talvez dure menos de um ano. Tenho uma mulher e uma filha me esperando em casa, e eu acho que se você estivesse no meu lugar, iria querer passar os últimos meses de sua vida ao lado delas, ao invés de morrer aqui. Contou House.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Avisou Samir, prestando atenção ao que House dizia.

O médico apenas se aproximou ainda mais do terrorista, e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu não posso trazer sua filha de volta, mas eu posso voltar para a minha, e todas as pessoas desse avião podem viver, se você desativar essa bomba. Pense nisso. Pediu House.

- Eu não sei como desativá-la, não posso tirá-la de mim, qualquer movimento brusco pode causar uma explosão. Explicou Samir.

- Bem, então pense em outras opções. Disse House.

Gregory House se aproximou dele, e sussurrou alguma coisa em seus ouvidos. Samir se levantou do chão e House afrouchou a corda que amarrava suas mãos, deixando a cabine sem que ninguém notasse o acontecido.

Quando o relógio da bomba marcava exatamento 2 minutos para a explosão, Samir surgiu correndo da cabine, assustando a todos os passageiros.

- Sinto Muito. Disse ele.

Então o terrorista seguiu para a saída de emergência, abriu a porta e se jogou do avião. Nesse instante, ouviu-se uma explosão, que causou uma instabilidade ainda maior no avião, já despressurizado pela abertura da porta de emergência. O passageiro, que era nada mais (nada menos) que um piloto inexperiente, precisaria fazer um pouso de emergência.

- Eu estou vendo uma pista, vou tentar pousar o avião, acalmem-se! Avisou o passageiro pelo auto- falante.

Não havia nenhuma pista isolada, o aeroporto ficava a quilometros de distãncia. O avião já estava próximo ao chão, e as ruas de uma cidade do Kansas já eram visíveis. O avião desceu em alta velocidade numa grande avenida, os carros começaram a se desviar quando notaram a aproximação da aeronave. O pânico tomou conta de todos os passageiros. Enquanto isso, House se segurava em sua poltrona, de olhos cerrados. E o seu último pensamento se concentrava nas palavras de Cuddy, no rosto inocente de sua Claire. Nesse exato momento, piloto tentava controlar inutilmente o avião, ele começou a se aproximar rapidamente de um prédio comercial, em uma manobra brusca, o piloto virou o avião, mas mesmo assim a traseira acabou colidindo parcialmente com o prédio, colocando a vida dos passageiros em risco.

Alguns passageiros perderam a consciência, outros pularam do avião, na tentativa de se salvarem.

House estava caído no chão, e quando abriu os olhos notou um homem em chamas a sua frente. Ele retirou o casaco, e colocou sobre o homem, mas acabou perdendo novamente a consciência.

Como toda a imprensa já havia noticiado o sequestro, logo várias equipes do corpo de bombeiros chegaram ao local. Eles se aproximaram do avião, entraram e começaram a retirar os passageiros. Mas algum tempo depois sentiu-se um tremor dentro do avião. O prédio estava desmoronando e o avião estava sendo soterrado sob ele.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Cuddy e Wilson estavam na sala, aguardando pelas piores notícias possíveis, quando começaram a ouvir gritos, vindo diretamente do quarto de Claire.

- Nãooo! Papai, nãooo!!!! Gritava Claire.

Os dois correram para o quarto da menina, que estava presa em um terrível pesadelo, revirando-se de um lado para o outro na cama. Cuddy colocou novamente as mãos sobre a testa da filha, que transpirava intensamente.

- Ela está ardendo em febre, de novo. Disse Cuddy.

- Com o que você acha que ela está sonhando? Questionou Wilson.

- Eu não sei, talvez ela esteja pressentindo alguma coisa...Falou Cuddy.

- House, nãooo, não me deixa sozinha!!!! Gritava Claire, delirando.

Cuddy colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro da menina, e fez com que ela acordasse.

- Shiii, Claire, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui querida...eu estou aqui. Foi só um pesadelo. Avisou Cuddy, abraçando-a.

Claire chorava compulsivamente, como Cuddy jamais havia visto sua filha chorar antes.O coração da menina batia acelerado, não era apenas um pesadelo comum, era mais real do que ela podia imaginar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o House, mamãe...eu sei que aconteceu, eu senti. Contou a menina, com sofrimento em seu rosto inocente.

**

* * *

**_Gente gostaria de agradecer a Nani e a Licinha que betaram esse capítulo pra mim. Confesso que não entendo nada de avião e foi um caos, não sabia de ele batia de frente, de costas, de ladinho hahaha Se fosse em outras circunstâncias....Nani querida, o que seria de mim sem você e suas opiniões pertinentes? Licinha te adoro garota! Espero que tenham gostado..._


	15. Apenas Nós Duas

**Capítulo 15 - APENAS NÓS DUAS**

**CENSURA: NC-17 ( CRIANÇAS JÁ ESTÁO AVISADAS...)**

**GENTE GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER A MI POR TER BETADO ( TE AMO QUERIDA! ) E OBRIGADA POR CONTINUAREM LENDO APESAR DA DEMORA...**

**SÓ UM AVISO, ANTES QUE ME MATEM POR ANTECIPAÇÃO..ATENÇÃO AOS PEQUENOS DETALHES, QUE PODEM NÃO ESTAR SÓ NESSE CAPÍTULO!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cidade de Pittsburg - Kansas**

O avião havia caído no centro de Pittsburg, e a equipe de salvamento tentou retirar o maior número de vítimas que conseguia, antes de ocorrer um novo desmoronamento de terra, que deixou o avião totalmente soterrado. Era impossível haver vida debaixo dos escombros.

**Hospital Geral de Pittsburg - Dia seguinte**

Cuddy e Wilson chegaram desesperados, à procura de notícias de House.

- Por favor, nós estamos procurando por Gregory House, um dos passageiros do avião seqüestrado...Explicou Wilson para a atendente do Hospital.

Cuddy permaneceu sentada na sala de espera, enquanto Wilson percorria o hospital em busca de informações. Ela estava com medo, assustada, e frágil como nunca havia sido antes. Lisa Cuddy havia perdido o chão, desde o momento em que descobriu que o avião havia sido soterrado e que o corpo de House poderia ainda estar sob os escombros.

Ela permaceneu sentada na sala por cerca de 40 minutos, até que Wilson surgiu a sua frente, com o rosto inchado e coberto de lágrimas. Naquele momento, Cuddy teve certeza que seus piores pesadelos haviam se concretizado. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto e fechou os olhos para a dura realidade que a esperava.

- Nãooooo, isso não está acontecendo....Me diga que não é verdade, por favor Wilson! Gritava Cuddy, evitando o contato de Wilson.

O oncologista a abraçou fortemente, tentando consolá-la.

- Eu sinto muito Cuddy...Eles encontraram alguns pertences do House em um dos...Corpos. Contou ele, em meio às lágrimas.

Cuddy deixou o corpo cair no chão, e Wilson se abaixou ao lado dela.

- Nós temos que ser fortes, Cuddy. A Claire vai precisar de nós...Vamos ser fortes! House não iria querer ver você assim...Ele iria querer ver em você a mulher forte e inabalável por quem ele se apaixonou. Afirmou Wilson.

- Eu não posso ser forte, eu não consigo....Eu simplesmente, não consigo...Falou Cuddy, tentando se recompor.

- Claro que pode...Eu estou aqui com você, nós vamos ser fortes juntos! Exclamou Wilson, fazendo-a se levantar do chão.

Assim que Cuddy começou a se acalmar, Wilson entregou a ela uma sacola, onde estavam os pertences de House.

- O que é isso? Questionou Cuddy.

- O que eles encontraram...um casaco, um frasco de Vicodin, e a carteira do House, no bolso do casaco. Explicou Wilson.

Cuddy abriu a sacola e retirou o casaco, reconhecendo-o imediatamente como pertencente a House.

- Eu dei esse casaco a ele no Natal passado...Ele disse que só usaria em ocasiões especiais...Contou ela, deixando escapar um triste sorriso.

Ela abriu o casaco, todo sujo de fuligem, e mal cheiroso, e ficou apenas olhando para a peça de roupa, como se House estivesse a sua frente.

- Me recuso a acreditar que é só isso que me restou dele. Continuou Cuddy, fechando o casaco.

- Não foi apenas isso que restou dele, e todos os momentos que vocês passaram juntos? E Claire, que é a versão do House de saias e em miniatura? Pense em tudo que ele significou Cuddy, não foi apenas essa sacola que ele nos deixou.

- Onde ele está? Eu gostaria de dizer...Adeus. Pediu Cuddy.

- Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia...por causa do fogo, é quase impossível identificá-lo. Você tem certeza que quer passar por isso Cuddy?

- Não, eu não quero...Por favor Wilson, me diga que eu estou tendo um pesadelo e que já é hora de acordar! Exclamou ela, aos prantos, enquanto se aninhava nos braços do amigo.

**Princeton Hospital - Uma semana depois...**

**Sala de House**

Cuddy estava parada na porta da sala, olhando para o nome de House escrito na porta.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_- Eu acho que se você continuar aí parada na porta, olhando para mim com esse ar de necessitada...eles vão desconfiar de que nós estamos tendo... Uma coisa. Falou House, sorrindo maliciosamente para Cuddy._

_- Eu não estou necessitada! Cuidado com o que você fala, House! Exclamou Cuddy._

_- Claro que está...E essa sua necessidade tem nome! Se chama Gregory House...com todo prazer que ele pode te oferecer...Continuou ele, brincando._

**[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

_Ela finalmente entrou na sala de House, e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Em seguida, ela pegou uma das bolas dele com as mãos e começou a brincar com ela._

**[FLASHBACK]**

_- Oh meu deus Cuddy, você gosta mesmo de brincar com minhas bolas...Pensei que a Claire fosse tudo que você queria delas, mas não foi o suficiente não é mesmo? Sinto te dizer que a fábrica fechou, chega de brincar com as bolas, ou melhor, chega de fazer crianças, mas pode brincar com elas o quanto você quiser!_

**[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

Cuddy finalmente se levantou da cadeira e deixou que a bola rolasse pelo chão. Mas isso não foi o suficiente, ela estava magoada, com a vida, mas principalmente com House por tê-la deixado, e decidiu extravasar sua raiva sobre os pertences de House que ainda estavam sobre a mesa. Ela empurrou todos os objetos em um só movimento e fez com que caíssem ao chão.

- Eu te odeio House! Eu te odeio! Por que você não está aqui? Isso é sua culpa, sua culpa! Exclamava ela, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça.

Ela precisava se manter sã, mas as lágrimas e o desespero estavam tomando conta de Lisa Cuddy. Naquele momento, ela chegou a conclusão de que precisava de um tempo para se recuperar do vazio que House havia lhe deixado.

**Colégio Saint Paul**

- Então crianças, vamos brincar de dizer o que vocês querem ser quando crescerem? Perguntou a Irmã Licinha.

- Vamos! Gritaram as crianças.

E o burburinho começou.

- Eu quero ser médica! Gritou uma das meninas.

- Eu quero ser bombeiro! Falou um dos meninos.

- Eu quero ser uma stripper! Exclamou a pequena Ingryd.

- Ingryd, você sabe o que é ser uma stripper? Questionou a Irmã Licinha, assustada.

- Claro, minha mãe me disse que só precisa trabalhar uma vez por semana e ainda dá pra ganhar um monte de gorjeta...Explicou a menina.

- Meu Deus, vou ter uma conversa séria com a sua mãe, a Dona Juliana....Avisou Licinha.

Em meio a todas essas conversas, a pequena Claire continuava calada, olhando para a parede mais próxima.

- E você Claire, o que pretende ser quando crescer? Perguntou a Irmã.

- Ah Irmazinha....eu quero ser Presidente dos Estados Unidos. Falou ela, firmemente.

- Que bonito Claire, você quer ajudar todos os americanos? Falou a professora.

- Não...eu quero mesmo é juntar um exército e matar todos os terroristas! Quando eu for presidente vou acabar com eles...E não vai sobrar nenhunzinho para derrubar mais aviões, assim nenhuma criança vai ficar sem pai, como eu fiquei... Explicou Claire, abaixando a cabeça, para que ninguém percebesse que seus intensos olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas.

E o silêncio tomou conta da sala. Todos ali sabiam do que havia acontecido a House, e a pena que sentiam de Claire era evidente.

- Eu voto na Claire para presidente! Gritou Adam.

- Eu também voto! Exclamou Ingryd.

- Claire para presidente! Começaram a repetir as crianças, em coro.

E a pequena garota levantou o rosto e sorriu para os colegas de classe, sem esconder as lágrimas que escorriam sobre o seu rosto, que eram uma mistura de gratidão e sofrimento.

A Irmã Licinha se aproximou da mesa de Claire e se abaixou, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos cacheados da menina.

- Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser uma ótima Presidente...Claire House! Exclamou a Irmãzinha.

- É Presidente Claire CUDDY House, irmã! Corrigiu a menina, sorrindo em meio às lágrimas.

**Casa de Cuddy - Naquela noite**

- Claire, o jantar está na mesa, você precisa comer. Ordenou Cuddy.

- Porque eu tenho que comer se você não come? Questionou a menina.

- Porque você está em fase de crescimento e eu sou sua mãe, você tem que me obedecer! Gritou Cuddy.

- Mamãe, por que você está falando assim comigo? Você nunca falou assim antes...Disse a menina, magoada.

- Desculpa querida, eu não queria gritar...

- Você gritou comigo a semana toda! O House não deixaria você gritar comigo se ele estivesse aqui!

- Eu já disse sinto muito...O House não está aqui Claire e não vai voltar, podemos não tocar nesse assunto novamente? Exclamou Cuddy.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. Avisou Claire.

- Não, não vai, você vai terminar o seu jantar! Gritou Cuddy, novamente.

- Eu não quero! Eu te odeio! Te odeio! Você não é o House, e eu te odeio! Gritou a menina, enquanto corria para o quarto, chorando.

Cuddy decidiu se levantar da mesa, e jogou o prato de Claire no lixo. Ela não podia culpar a menina por não sentir fome, sendo que ela mesma não tinha o menor apetite. As duas estavam passando por um mau momento, e Cuddy não sabia como agir. Ela seguiu em direção a sala, sentou-se no sofá e ficou ali, em silêncio, pensativa por alguns instantes, apenas ouvindo os soluços vindos da direção do quarto de Claire. Algum tempo depois, a menina parou de chorar e Cuddy concluiu que ela havia pegado no sono. Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou sua filha dormindo embaixo da cama, como em todas as outras vezes em que ela havia estado com medo. Cuddy simplesmente pegou o edredom se abaixou e cobriu Claire, deixando-a dormir ali mesmo.

- Me desculpa querida, eu só tenho você agora...Somos apenas nós duas. Sussurrou Cuddy.

Quando Cuddy se levantou, abriu o armario de Claire para guardar alguns brinquedos, e no fundo de uma das gavetas, encontrou uma nova carta de House. Ela escondeu a carta em sua blusa e fechou a porta do quarto. Cuddy concluiu que talvez fosse melhor se Claire não soubesse da existência das demais cartas, seria um sofrimento a menos.

Com a carta entre as mãos, Cuddy foi para seu quarto. Guardou o envelope debaixo do travesseiro de House e se deitou, encolhida no seu lado da cama, como se ainda esperasse pela chegada dele.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Cuddy estava terminando de trocar os lençóis da cama, quando House se aproximou._

_- Uou! Lençóis limpos! Vamos começar a sujá-los? Gritou House, se jogando na cama._

_- House, quantos anos você tem? 5? Questionou Cuddy._

_- Como eu posso ter 5 anos se já fiz uma criança de 3 anos? Meus espermatozóides não estariam maduros o suficiente..._

_- Meu deus, como você é infantil...Disse Cuddy._

_- Meu deus, como você é gostosa...Venha aqui, vamos estrear esse lençol! Exclamou ele, alisando o lençol._

**[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

Finalmente Cuddy conseguiu pegar no sono, mas as lembranças de House a atormentariam muito mais do que ela imaginava naquela noite.

Ela dormia um sono pesado, inquieto, e revirava-se de um lado para o outro na cama, enquanto o suor escorria por sua face.

- Nãooo, House, nãooo! Gritava ela, em meio ao pesadelo.

De repente, ela sentiu mãos firmes pressionando seus ombros e um corpo quente aninhando-se ao seu.

- Shiii, eu estou aqui agora...

- House? Você está...

- Shiii, eu já disse que estou aqui agora. Sussurrou ele, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios de Cuddy.

- Eu estou sonhando, eu só posso estar sonhando. Afirmou Cuddy.

- Então me diga se isso não é real....Falou House, beijando suavemente o pescoço de Cuddy.

A respiração dela se intensificou, o toque de House era mais real do que a maioria das sensações que ela já havia presenciado na vida. Ele estava ali, ela podia sentir seu cheiro, seu corpo, seus lábios, aquilo não podia ser um sonho.

- Você não é real...Repetia ela.

Enquanto isso, Cuddy sentia os lábios de House percorrendo seus ombros, enquanto suas mãos abriam lentamente os botões de sua blusa.

- O que você quer de mim, House? Questionou Cuddy.

- Não é óbvio...Quero fazer amor com você...Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Cuddy. Dizia ele, enquanto seus lábios pressionavam a fina pele ao redos de seus seios.

Ela sentiu quando ele desceu ainda mais os lábios, e mordiscou levemente sua barriga.

- House, isso está mesmo acontecendo? Você está aqui?

- O que mais você quer que eu faça para te provar isso? Se eu mostrar a bengala você fica satisfeita?

- Cale a boca e continue House! Exclamou ela.

- Vamos brincar? Pediu ele.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Eu quero você... em uma posição diferente! Falou ele, com ar malicioso.

- Tudo bem, desde que eu escolha a posição...Avisou Cuddy.

- Sim, senhora! Exclamou ele.

Ela retirou as peças de roupa que lhe restavam, uma a uma, provocando House deliberadamente, ficando apenas com a roupa íntima.

- Você não vai tirar isso? Perguntou ele.

- Você vai...Com a boca! Ordenou ela, deitando-se novamente na cama.

E House obedeceu, de um lado as mãos e do outro a boca, ele foi lentamente retirando a roupa íntima de Cuddy, extasiado com toda aquela provocação.

- House, eu quero você, agora...Por favor...Pediu Cuddy, mordendo os lábios e entrelaçando as pernas, na tentativa de conter o desejo que sentia por ele.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem! Respondeu ele.

Nesse instante, Cuddy acordou. Ela estava completamente nua e ofegante, o suor escorria sobre seu corpo e já havia deixado o lençol totalmente ensopado. Aquele sonho havia sido mais real do que qualquer outro. Quando ela finalmente percebeu que havia sido apenas um sonho, Cuddy abraçou o travesseiro e enrolou seu corpo nu ao lençol. O cheiro dele estava impregnando o ambiente, mas tratava-se apenas de uma memória vívida, intensa, e inesquecível, assim como o próprio House.

- Volte pra mim...Por favor...Volte pra mim...Repetia Cuddy, enquanto abraçava o travesseiro.

**Fim do Capítulo 15.**


	16. Recomeçar

**Juh, Nani e Licinha, obrigada pelas opiniões, palpites e idéias, amo vcs!**

**Gente esse capítulo foi betado pela Juh ( te amo querida, obrigada por me agüentar até tarde com isso e com meus ataques de crise de inspiração hahahha ).**

**Confesso que esse capítulo foi difícil gente...eu não sou a Jojo e não tenho tanta inspiração! Heheeheh **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 16 - Recomeçar**

**Casa de Cuddy – Dois meses depois...**

- Claire, já está na hora de acordar! Gritou Cuddy, abrindo a porta do quarto da filha.

- Claire? Vamos levantar, querida. Está na hora de ir para a escola... Continuou Cuddy, se aproximando da cama.

Quando ela levantou o lençol, percebeu que só havia um monte de almofadas ali e Claire havia desaparecido.

- Oh Meu deus! Claire, para onde você foi? Desesperou-se Cuddy.

A primeira decisão de Cuddy foi ligar para Wilson. Eles estavam muito próximos desde o último mês, e Cuddy não se atreveria a tomar nenhuma decisão sem o apoio dele.

Assim que Wilson chegou à casa de Cuddy, eles partiram em busca da pequena Claire, percorrendo todos os lugares por onde ela costumava ir.

**Cemitério de New Jersey**

- O que nós viemos fazer aqui, Claire? Questionou Adam, assustado com a morbidade do lugar.

- Eu vim ver o meu pai... Preciso dele. Afirmou Claire, que segurava uma carta entre as mãos.

- Que carta é essa? Perguntou Adam, curioso.

- É aqui, eu sei que é aqui! Gritou Claire, reconhecendo o local.

A lápide de House estava à frente da pequena Claire e ela a identificou sem dificuldades.

- Olá papai... Disse Claire, com lágrimas nos profundos olhos azuis.

A menina sentou-se sobre a grama, encostou-se à lápide e colocou um frasco de Vicodin no chão.

- Você se esqueceu de levar isso... Falou Claire, apertando o frasco de remédio sobre a terra.

- Então você não vai me dizer logo o que tem nessa carta? Falou Adam, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Eu não sei, é uma carta do meu pai que minha mãe estava escondendo de mim... Mas isso é errado! Está escrito PARA CLAIRE aqui na frente, olha só... Ela não podia ter feito isso! Reclamou a menina.

- Você não pode brigar com a sua mãe, Claire... Nós devemos sempre obedecer aos mais velhos... Por isso que eles são velhos e nós somos crianças... Explicou Adam.

- Eu não quero ser criança! Quero ser adulta! Disse Claire.

- Não fala isso... Eu vi num filme que, se você desejar muito, acaba crescendo! No filme, a menina de 13 anos virou uma mulher de 30... O que eu vou fazer se eu continuar sendo criança e você virar adulta? Falou Adam.

- Eu vou continuar sendo sua amiga, seu bobo... Para sempre. Contou Claire, beijando-o no rosto.

Adam corou ao sentir o beijo de Claire. Sua pele clara ficou extremamente vermelha ao redor das bochechas e ele passou a mão carinhosamente pelo local do beijo, como se quisesse perpetuar o toque.

- Agora, vamos ler essa carta... Você me ajuda? Pediu a menina.

_"Você ainda quer saber como eu e sua mãe... Bem, como sua mãe e eu terminamos juntos? Como eu tenho certeza que sua resposta vai ser sim, eu contei mais uma parte da nossa história nessa carta....alguma vez ela já te contou que nós fizemos você em cima da mesa do escritório dela? Claro que você sabe disso, Claire. Como uma menina inteligente, você sabe que não foi a cegonha que te trouxe...ou não sabe? "_ Dizia House na carta.

- Claro que não foi a cegonha! Minha mãe me contou que eu nasci da semente do meu pai... Por isso ela vivia mandando ele plantar batata...Um dia eu falei que queria que ele plantasse batata para eu ganhar um irmãozinho e ele brigou comigo, não entendi porque. Contou Adam.

Claire começou a rir do comentário de Adam, ele conseguia ser muito inocente às vezes.

- Como você é tonto! Você não veio da semente da batata... Se fosse assim, você ia nascer com cara de batata! Falou Claire, às gargalhadas.

- Então, como eu nasci? Questionou Adam.

- Bem, você eu não sei... Mas eu sei como eu nasci! Você já ouviu falar de sexo? Então, meu pai e minha mãe faziam isso o tempo todo.

- E o que isso tem a ver com você? Perguntou Adam, curioso.

- Bem, eu não sei direito... Mas uma vez eu vi o meu pai assistindo uns filmes, e escutei uma mulher gritando no fundo... Depois eu só ouvi minha mãe gritando com ele, dizendo que ele só pensava em sexo. Acho que sexo é isso, o homem chega pelado, a mulher se assusta e dá um grito, daí ela fica grávida e nascem os bebês...

- Você tá dizendo que seu pai apareceu pelado para sua mãe, ela gritou e você nasceu? Questionou o garoto, confuso.

- Isso, em cima da mesa... Explicou Claire.

- Você nasceu em cima da mesa? Falou Adam.

- Não, seu burro... Minha mãe ficou grávida de mim em cima da mesa... Eu nasci no hospital mesmo. Explicou Claire.

- Quer dizer que se eu aparecer pelado para você e você gritar é porque vamos ter um filho? Perguntou Adam.

- Não, porque a gente ainda é criança né...isso só funciona com os adultos...Concluiu Claire.

- Ah...Agora eu entendi, mas continua lendo a carta. Pediu Adam.

_"Uma noite antes da formatura, sua mãe estava sentada, estudando sobre aquela mesa (a mesma em que você foi concebida). Ela estava tão preocupada com as provas de residência, tão compenetrada nos estudos que nem sequer percebeu quando eu me aproximei do quarto dela, no alojamento da faculdade. Claire, ela se parecia tanto com você, o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo rosto... Sua mãe sempre foi linda, eu só não podia deixar transparecer que achava isso... Mas, naquele dia, não consegui me controlar. Eu provavelmente não a veria mais, já que ela estava terminando a faculdade e eu já era um residente... Sabe-se lá para onde ela iria. Eu não podia perder a oportunidade de falar com ela, tocá-la, nem que fosse pela primeira e última vez, mas eu precisei de uma pequena ajuda... Para vencer a timidez._

**[FLASHBACK]**

_- Estudando até tarde? Perguntou House._

_- Meu deus, você me assustou, House! Exclamou Cuddy, colocando a mão no peito._

_- Que foi? Seu coração disparou só por ouvir minha voz? Indagou ele._

_- Como você consegue ser tão inconveniente? Retrucou ela._

_- Do mesmo jeito que você consegue ser tão... Bonita. Disse ele, evitando o contato com os olhos dela._

_- Você, me elogiando? Por acaso você bebeu, House? _

_- Eu? Imagina... Só uma garrafa de Vodka, 2 copos de uísque, e uma tal de caipirinha brasileira, já ouviu falar? _

_Ele se aproximou dela e Cuddy pôde sentir o hálito alcoólico que House exalava._

_- Saia daqui House, agora!_

_Ao invés de sair, ele se aproximou da porta e a trancou, escondendo a chave no bolso._

_- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... Por isso eu vim aqui. Contou ele._

_- Então me diga logo e saia daqui, eu ainda tenho muito para estudar e..._

_Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, House cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, calando-a imediatamente. Quando ele interrompeu o beijo, Cuddy ficou boquiaberta por alguns instantes, antes de dizer alguma coisa._

_- Foi para isso que você veio? Questionou ela._

_- Não, não só por isso... Respondeu ele._

_House a beijou novamente e ela acabou cedendo. Ele empurrou o corpo de Cuddy até que ela se encostasse em sua mesa, onde ela acabou se sentando._

_- Eu não posso fazer isso, House..._

_- Se eu posso, você também pode..._

_- Você está bêbado! Exclamou ela._

_- Bêbado... Mas não morto. Respondeu ele._

**[FIM DO FLASHBACK] **

_"Bem Claire, não cabe a você saber o resto dos detalhes, mas essa é a história da mesa e, por isso ela é tão importante para sua mãe. Alguns anos antes de você nascer, eu mandei restaurar essa mesa e dei de presente para a sua mãe. Modéstia à parte...acho que foi o melhor presente que ela já recebeu"_

- Não tem mais nada escrito nessa carta? Perguntou Adam.

- Não, ele parou aí... Eu odeio quando ele para a história! Se ele ainda não escreveu o final é porque deve haver mais cartas! Concluiu Claire.

- Você acha que sua mãe escondeu as cartas? Falou Adam.

- Não sei, mas eu vou descobrir... Ou eu não me chamo Claire Cuddy House!

- Vamos para casa agora... Ou você ainda quer se despedir? Disse Adam.

- Eu... Quero me despedir. Pediu Claire.

Adam entendeu que ela queria ficar alguns minutos sozinha ali e se afastou um pouco da amiga.

- House, eu sinto tanto a sua falta... Por que você teve que me abandonar? Por quê?

As lágrimas começaram a cair novamente pelo rostinho de Claire e enquanto ela chorava, Cuddy e Wilson surgiram correndo em sua direção.

- Claire! Oh meu deus, você está bem, querida? Perguntou Cuddy, abraçando a filha. Eu estava tão preocupada!

- Mamãe... Me desculpa eu, eu só queria falar com ele... Me lembrar dele. Explicou Claire.

- Você vai sempre se lembrar dele, Claire. Não precisa fugir de casa e vir aqui para isso. Disse Cuddy.

- Eu estava me esquecendo, mamãe... Eu estava me esquecendo dele! Eu nem me lembrava mais do rosto dele... Continuou Claire, sentindo-se culpada.

Cuddy abraçou a filha ainda mais fortemente, entendendo o desespero que ela estava sentindo.

- Nós NUNCA conseguiremos esquecê-lo Claire... NUNCA! Exclamou Cuddy, contendo as próprias lágrimas para tentar ser forte diante da filha.

Elas permaneceram abraçadas por algum tempo. Wilson e Adam ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando aquele momento tão importante para mãe e filha.

- Eu te amo, mamãe. Falou Claire.

- Eu também te amo, Claire, me perdoe se ando sendo uma péssima mãe ultimamente. Falou Cuddy.

- Você não é uma péssima mãe, só está triste... Assim como eu... Explicou Claire, enxugando as lágrimas no rosto de Cuddy.

- Me perdoe, querida... Me perdoe ... Mas, agora, nós precisamos ir embora. Vamos? Pediu Cuddy.

- Vamos embora Claire, sua mãe tem muito trabalho a fazer ainda... Precisamos sair daqui. Disse Wilson.

Os quatro deixaram o cemitério juntos, e Claire não conseguiu deixar de notar as mãos possessivas de seu tio Wilson sobre os ombros de sua mãe. Aquilo a deixou intrigada, mas mesmo assim continuou caminhando de mãos dadas com Cuddy.

O túmulo de "House" havia ficado vazio, e ninguém percebeu que, minutos depois, o frasco de Vicodin havia desaparecido dali.

**Casa de Cuddy – Alguns dias depois...**

Já era tarde da noite, quando Cuddy seguiu para o quarto de Claire, com a intenção de contar a verdade para a filha.

- Eu achei mais uma carta, Claire, e acho que nós deveríamos lê-la juntas. Pediu Cuddy, sinceramente.

A menina apenas assentiu com a cabeça e esfregou os olhinhos, para tentar se manter acordada enquanto Cuddy deitava-se ao seu lado para ler a carta.

_"Passaram-se 20 anos... Isso mesmo, 20 anos Claire, antes que eu pudesse beijar a sua mãe novamente. Muito tempo não é mesmo? Mas não foi por minha culpa, não fui eu que fiquei me fazendo de difícil. Então, numa noite de inverno, eu resolvi me aquecer naquela lareira, se é que você me entende... O fogo da sua mãe, digo, da lareira, é muito difícil de se apagar. E foi assim que tudo aconteceu... Até você nascer. Bem, o seu nascimento é uma outra história, daria para escrever um livro inteiro sobre isso... Ah, se você soubesse toda a verdade... Mas se você está lendo essa carta, pesadelo, é porque eu não posso estar mais aí, ao seu lado. Quero que você cresça, seja o mais inteligente que conseguir ser ( afinal você tem os meus genes...não deixe que a metade da sua mãe seja predominante), quando você se formar... Talvez se lembre de mim, talvez não... Talvez você se case, mas escolha muito bem antes, não quero nenhum gay ou nenhum traidor como seu marido... Por isso eu prefiro que você fique solteira, isso mesmo, não se case nunca... Se quiser ter filhos, adote... E, principalmente, me promete que você jamais vai fazer sexo! Como eu sou idiota, não é mesmo? Eu só quero que você seja feliz, faça sua mãe feliz... Tudo que eu mais quero é que vocês sejam mais felizes sem mim, porque eu não consegui ser capaz de levar felicidade a vocês duas. Me perdoe, Claire... Espero que você me perdoe um dia por estar ausente... Me perdoe, minha pequena Claire."_

Antes que Cuddy tivesse terminado de ler a carta, as duas já estavam com os olhos marejados. Era como se House realmente estivesse ali, despedindo-se delas.

- Essa foi a última carta, mamãe? Me diz que não foi a última... Pediu Claire.

- Desculpe querida... Foi a última, eu não achei mais nenhuma. Respondeu Cuddy.

- Então ele foi mesmo embora? Pro céu? Questionou Claire.

- Ele não foi embora, Claire, ele está aqui, com a gente... Enquanto a gente lembrar dele, ele estará sempre aqui. Explicou Cuddy.

Cuddy deu boa noite à filha e seguiu para o seu quarto. Antes de apagar a luz, ela pegou a última carta que havia encontrado e a observou mais uma vez. O envelope estava lacrado... Mas dessa vez a carta não era endereçada a Claire. Lia-se PARA CUDDY na frente do envelope, e ela ainda não tinha coragem de abri-lo. Cuddy colocou o envelope embaixo do travesseiro novamente e apagou a luz para dormir.

**Colégio Saint Paul**

Cuddy estava atrasada para buscá-la mais uma vez. Claire estava sentada na escada da escola, esperando impacientemente pela mãe, quando uma cigana, de olhos muito negros e cabelos negros e compridos se aproximou da menina.

- Porque uma menina tão bonita tem o olhar tão triste? Questionou a Cigana Nani.

- Porque eu acabei de perder meu pai... Explicou Claire.

- Ah... Mas eu tenho uma coisa aqui para você trazê-lo de volta... Disse Nani.

- Sério, sério mesmo que você pode trazê-lo de volta? Perguntou Claire, animada.

- Já ouviu falar de magia branca? Questionou Nani.

- Não... Só da preta mesmo, o que é isso? Disse Claire.

- Eu tenho um saquinho aqui comigo... Você só tem que jogar o conteúdo dele em algum objeto que seu pai gostasse muito e pronto, ele vai voltar para você.

- Mesmo, dona cigana? Mas isso não é macumba, não é mesmo? Porque as freirinhas dizem que é errado fazer macumba aqui na escola.

- Imagina... Isso é magia branca, só pessoas do bem usam esse tipo de magia. Continuou a cigana.

- Eu quero esse saquinho mágico! Exclamou Claire, tentando pegar o saquinho das mãos da cigana.

- Não é de graça, minha querida... E como você está muito bem vestida, imagino que tenha algum dinheiro para me dar... Falou Nani.

- Eu não tenho muita coisa... Só o dinheiro do lanche, mas assim que minha mãe chegar eu vou pedir pra ela...

- Não... Me dá qualquer coisa aí mesmo, garota... Me passa o dinheiro, agora! Ordenou a cigana.

A menina retirou todas as moedas e algumas notas da bolsa e as entregou à cigana, em troca do saquinho "mágico". Mas antes que Nani fosse embora, a menina olhou para ela, com ar de desconfiada.

- Dona Cigana, por acaso eu não te conheço de algum lugar? Questionou Claire.

E a cigana desapareceu da vista de Claire, sem dizer uma só palavra.

Alguns minutos depois, Cuddy apareceu para buscá-la, e as duas voltaram para casa.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Enquanto Cuddy tomava banho, Claire decidiu colocar sua "magia branca" em prática. Ela abriu os armários de Cuddy e achou a bengala de House guardada. A menina pegou a bengala e despejou o conteúdo do saquinho "mágico" sobre ela.

- Por favorzinho... Traz o dono dessa bengala de volta! Pediu Claire, esvaziando o saco.

Um vento frio e repentino entrou pela janela, empurrando a cortina e deixando Claire assustada.

- Oh meu Deus, espero que isso não seja macumba! Não me castigue, por favor, eu só quero o House de volta! Pediu Claire, fazendo posição de prece com as mãos e colocando a bengala novamente no lugar.

A menina estava suando frio quando Cuddy finalmente saiu do banho, enrolada num roupão.

- Claire, aconteceu alguma coisa? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Não, mamãe, imagina... Eu posso dormir com você essa noite? Pediu ela, entrando debaixo dos lençóis.

- Claro que pode. Respondeu Cuddy, sorrindo para a filha.

Naquela noite, Claire não conseguiu dormir e ficou apenas imaginando quanto tempo demoraria para que sua "magia" se realizasse....

**Casa de Cuddy – Cinco dias depois...**

- Claire, nós vamos nos atrasar para pegar o avião, já terminou de guardar suas coisas? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Um minutinho, eu já estou indo, mãe! Gritou ela do quarto de Cuddy.

- O que você está fazendo que não está pronta....Ainda. Falou Cuddy, perplexa ao entrar no seu quarto e perceber o que havia acontecido.

Claire estava com os lábios lambuzados de batom e havia deixado marcas de beijo por toda a parede de seu quarto.

- Gostou? Eu fiz para você! Para pedir desculpas por ter brigado com você mamãe... Explicou a menina, sorrindo, e mostrando que tinha batom até nos dentes.

Cuddy ficou sem saber o que dizer. Sua parede estava manchada, seu batom praticamente destruído, sua filha toda lambuzada... Mas ela não conseguia brigar com Claire, a intenção da menina havia sido a mais inocente de todas.

- Eu... Adorei, ficou linda... a parede... Mentiu Cuddy.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar! Exclamou Claire, que correu para abraçar Cuddy e deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe, sujando-a de batom.

- Você vai precisar de um banho antes de irmos para o aeroporto... Porquinha... Minha porquinha! Brincou Cuddy, fazendo cócegas na filha.

Enquanto Claire tomava banho, Cuddy terminou de arrumar as malas e Wilson chegou para buscá-las.

- Cuddy? Claire? Onde estão as duas mulheres da minha vida? Brincou Wilson.

- Eu estou aqui... Claire está no banho. Ela se sujou toda por causa de uma "surpresa" que resolveu fazer pra mim... Venha ver... Pediu Cuddy.

- Oh Meu deus... Isso é tão... House! Exclamou Wilson, ao observar a parede toda manchada de batom.

- Eu sei... É disso que eu tenho medo... Comentou Cuddy.

- Medo de que? Da Claire ser igual ao House? Questionou Wilson.

- Não... Da falta que eu sinto dele. Respondeu Cuddy.

- Você vai tirar férias... Vai passar um tempo na praia e a Claire vai ficar com a sua mãe... Dê tempo ao tempo, Cuddy. É só disso que você precisa para ficar bem. Aconselhou Wilson, se aproximando de Cuddy.

Ela permaneceu parada enquanto Wilson se aproximava. O inevitável estava prestes a acontecer. O oncologista se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, e tentou imaginar que era House ali, mas isso não foi possível. O beijo não surtiu nenhum efeito em Cuddy. Ela encarou aquilo como uma demonstração fraternal de afeto, mas, visivelmente, não era essa a intenção de Wilson.

- Me desculpe Cuddy... Eu não pude resistir...

- Wilson... Eu... Está tudo tão recente, eu preciso de um tempo, por favor...

- Me desculpe, eu não quero te pressionar. Isso não vai mais se repetir, eu prometo. Falou ele.

Os dois ficaram desgostosos por alguns momentos, mas, em seguida, Claire se aproximou deles.

- Eu estou prontinha, mamãe!

- Então vamos para o aeroporto, sua avó deve estar louca para ver você... Disse Cuddy, pegando uma das mãos da filha e seguindo em direção à porta.

Enquanto Wilson colocava as malas no carro, Cuddy e Claire entraram no veículo e fecharam a porta. Assim que Wilson deu a partida... Uma figura inesperada surgiu de trás da árvore, apenas aguardando que eles se afastassem para poder entrar na casa.

**Aeroporto de New Jersey**

- Passageiros do Vôo 69 com destino a Fort Lauderdale... Embarquem na plataforma 3....

- É o nosso vôo, mamãe, vamos? Pediu Claire, se levantando e puxando Cuddy.

- Vamos... Wilson... James... Obrigada por tudo, eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Você já disse obrigada pra ele, mamãe, agora vamos embora! Exclamou Claire.

- Vá logo, senão vocês vão perder o avião. Disse Wilson, entristecido.

Cuddy apenas beijou-lhe o rosto e seguiu com Claire para embarcar no avião.

- Claire, não seja tão mal educada quanto...

- Quanto quem, Cuddy? O pai dela? Disse uma voz, atrás das duas.

As duas apenas se viraram para reconhecer a face por trás daquela voz inconfundível.

- House? Disse Cuddy, incrédula.

Ele estava ali, em uma cadeira de rodas, olhando para elas.

- Isso não é verdade... Eu estou sonhando, não é mesmo? Você não é real... Questionou Cuddy, assustada.

Mas Claire não teve o mesmo medo de Cuddy. A menina se aproximou de House e deu um puxão forte em seu cabelo grisalho, fazendo-o gritar.

- Ouch! Claire, o que você quer? Acabar com os poucos cabelos que me restam? Perguntou House.

- Tá vendo, mãe... Ele é de verdade, sentiu dor! Concluiu a menina.

- Venha aqui Claire, agora! Ordenou Cuddy, puxando a menina pelos braços.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Você está querendo me assustar, é isso? Continuou Cuddy, tentando esconder o desespero.

- Cuddy, eu estou aqui... Eu não estou morto. Estou aqui... Eu voltei para você...

- Eu enterrei você! Você está morto! Eu sei que você está morto!

- Por acaso os mortos podem fazer... Isso? Disse ele.

Após dizer essas palavras, House se levantou da cadeira de rodas, lentamente, com toda a dificuldade que seu corpo pesado e já não tão jovem exigia. Ele conseguiu ficar de pé e, passo por passo, foi lentamente se aproximando de Cuddy, até estar a apenas alguns centímetros dela.

Cuddy levou as mãos à boca, não acreditando no que via, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao constatar que ele estava mesmo ali, na sua frente, vivo e caminhando em direção a ela.

- Você vai ficar surpresa com o que mais eu posso fazer agora... Brincou ele.

- Por que você fez isso? Porque se fingiu de morto? Por que mentiu para mim? Questionou ela, sem tentar conter as lágrimas.

- Todo mundo mente. Respondeu ele.

- Você tem idéia do quanto eu chorei por sua causa? Continuou ela.

- Todo mundo chora. Disse ele.

- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, com a sua filha! Eu tenho um avião para pegar, House... Precisamos ir. Avisou Cuddy, pegando Claire pelo braço.

- Vocês não podem ir, eu não quero que você vá. Pediu House.

- Você não está em condições de exigir nada, House. Adeus. Disse Cuddy.

Cuddy seguiu com Claire para a plataforma, apesar da recusa da menina.

- Eu não quero ir mamãe, vou ficar com o House! Quero ficar com o House! Gritava ela.

E ele permaneceu ali, parado, apenas observando enquanto as duas se afastavam. House estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que sequer percebeu quando Wilson se aproximou.

- Parece que você tem muita coisa a explicar, House... Quer começar?

**Fim do Capítulo 16.**


	17. O que o Amor constrói, House destrói

**Capítulo 17 - O que o Amor constrói, House destrói**

**Licinha querida, obrigada por betar! Nani obrigada pela ajuda! Mi obrigada pela inspiração!**

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a nossa aniversariante do dia, Kamilla! Xuxu, PARABÉNS!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fort Lauderdale - Flórida**

**Casa de Arthur e Karen Cuddy**

**- **Mamãe eu quero ver o House! Quero voltar para casa! Exclamava Claire, que estava sentada na sala dos avós, com os braços cruzados e muito emburrada.

- Você vai ficar uns dias aqui com a sua avó, Claire. Enquanto isso, eu vou passar uns dias na pousada da sua tia, nós já havíamos falado sobre isso. Explicou Cuddy.

- Mas isso foi antes, minha magia funcionou e ele voltou, mamãe! Ele voltou para a gente...eu só quero dar um abraço nele, você nem me deixou fazer isso. Contou Claire, magoada.

- Que magia? Do que você está falando Claire? Sua tia está me esperando, eu preciso ir. Me prometa que você vai se comportar direitinho? Pediu Cuddy.

- Não, eu não vou me comportar enquanto eu não ver o House!

- Então está bem Claire, já que é assim. Você não vai ver o House, ele está há quilômetros de distância, e vou falar para sua avó fazer você se comportar muito bem, custe o que custar, entendeu?

Claire deu as costas para a mãe e seguiu para o quintal.

- Mãe, o que eu faço com ela? Perguntou Cuddy, sem saber como agir.

- Ela tem o direito de querer ver o pai...é uma criança, não entende sobre os problemas dos adultos, Lisa. Disse Karen.

- Eu sei Mãe, mas eu não posso acreditar ainda que ele esteja vivo, ele não pode ter sido tão...tão...

- Tão sem escrúpulos? Lisa, estamos falando de Gregory House, ele é a pessoa mais inescrupulosa que eu conheço. Me admira você viver tantos anos com ele e ainda não saber disso.

- Ele está doente, estava doente...eu não sei mais o que pensar! Exclamou Cuddy, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça e tentando não entrar em desespero.

- Eu tenho quase certeza de que ele inventou tudo isso só para chamar a sua atenção, do House eu espero qualquer coisa. Afirmou Karen.

- Eu também mãe. Eu também. Falou Cuddy.

Cuddy sabia que sua mãe não era uma das maiores admiradoras de House, mas diante de toda aquela situação, ela só conseguia pensar o pior dele. Não bastasse a dor que ela sentiu ao saber que ele estava morto, agora tal sofrimento foi substituído por saber que ele estava vivo e havia mentido para ela. Teria sido tudo aquilo uma armação?

O coração de Cuddy se negava a acreditar nessa possibilidade, o House que ela amava jamais agiria dessa forma. Mas sua mente acreditava que ele havia brincado com ela, e a brincadeira havia ido longe demais.

**Rodovia Barack Obama - Estado de Virgínia**

Wilson dirigia enquanto House estava sentado no banco do passageiro, com uma das pernas esticadas sobre o painel do carro.

- Ponha as pernas para baixo, isso é uma ordem. Avisou Wilson.

- Eu sou um aleijado que está cansado de ficar com as pernas abaixadas, como você pode ser tão cruel. Páre de olhar para minhas pernas e preste atenção na estrada! Exclamou House, abaixando as pernas.

- Quando você vai começar a me contar a história toda? Perguntou Wilson.

- Porque você não começa? Questionou House.

- Do que você está falando? Não fui eu que estive morto por dois meses e apareci como se fosse Jesus Cristo! Indagou Wilson.

- Eu preferia que você me comparasse ao Elvis... eu não tenho vocação para Jesus Cristo. Afirmou House.

- Deus, o que aconteceu com você, House? Vamos começar a esclarecer as coisas...Pediu Wilson.

- Com certeza, vamos começar esclarecendo uma coisa....Porque você beijou a minha mulher? Perguntou House, fazendo-se de desentendido.

Wilson se assustou com a pergunta de House, virou-se para o amigo, boquiaberto e não percebeu quando um animal atravessou a pista.

- Olhe para a pista....veado! Gritou House.

- Não me chame de veado...Oh meu deus, um veado! Exclamou Wilson.

Quando o oncologista notou o animal na pista, freou rapidamente, mas acabou acertando o animal.

- Você acertou o veado! Seu idiota! Disse House.

- Isso é sua culpa, vou ver o que aconteceu com o pobre animal....

- Minha culpa? Você é que sai por aí beijando mulheres de amigos defuntos e eu é que sou culpado? Questionou House.

- Ele morreu...e destruiu toda a frente do carro. O que vamos fazer? Perguntou Wilson.

- Isso é problema seu, eu vou ficar bem quietinho aqui, enquanto você procura ajuda. Disse House, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e colocando a perna novamente sobre o painel do carro.

- Eu vou levar você para o aeroporto mais próximo para que você pegue o primeiro avião para a Flórida, essa viagem já deu o que tinha que dar! Disse Wilson, enfurecido.

- Ei...nada de aviões, eu tenho que chegar vivo! Já que eu não sou um gato, não tenho sete vidas, e como eu já gastei uma, não sei quantas me restam... Falou House, assustado com a possibilidade de subir novamente num avião.

- Fica tranquilo, House, vaso ruim não quebra....Esse seu stress pós-traumático está me dando uma grande dor de cabeça. E você vai pagar pelo estrago do carro. Avisou Wilson.

- Bem, você é quem está em dívida comigo. Eu não costumo sair por aí pegando as mulheres alheias...Seu Judas! Lembrou House.

- Eu não "PEGUEI" a Cuddy! Foi só um beijo, tudo bem? Só um beijo...

- Claro que não está tudo bem. Aquela boca me pertence, o resto também, faz parte do conjunto...Se você quiser, arrume uma mulher, faça sexo e ganhe uma filha, ao invés de tentar roubar isso dos amigos. Retrucou House.

- Bem, páre de reclamar. Eu vou procurar ajuda, se você quiser, espere aqui...Avisou Wilson.

Wilson caminhou alguns quilometros até encontrar um motel na beira da estrada. Lá ele conseguiu ajuda e retornou para buscar House.

Havia anoitecido, e assim que Wilson se aproximou do carro, notou que House estava dormindo, e roncava levemente.

- House, acorde, arrumei um lugar para passarmos a noite. Avisou Wilson.

- Eu vou ter que andar até lá? Questionou House, passando as mãos sobre a perna.

- Não, temos carona. Você consegue ficar de pé? Perguntou Wilson, preocupado.

- Minha perna está doendo. Eu vou precisar da cadeira de rodas que está no porta malas. Mas, para onde vamos mesmo? Questionou House.

**Motel Álibi**

**- **Vocês querem um quarto? Perguntou a recepcionista.

- Sim, por favor. Afirmou Wilson.

- Com uma cama de casal? Perguntou a recepcionista novamente.

- Não! Não somos um casal...Explicou Wilson, envergonhado.

- Me desculpe, é que isso é tão comum nos dias de hoje. Explicou a jovem.

- Sem problemas, nós somos Homens à moda antiga. Brincou Wilson.

House estava sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, próximo a Wilson, olhando atentamente para a espelunca onde eles passariam a noite. Havia teias de aranha por todos os lados, as paredes estavam descascadas e a infiltração tomava conta de todas as paredes do ambiente.

- Vamos subir House, nosso quarto é o 21. Avisou Wilson.

- Segundo andar? Por acaso eles tem elevador? Perguntou House.

- Eu tenho a "ligeira" impressão que não...se você não puder andar, eu posso te levar de cavalinho...Brincou Wilson.

- Não achei graça nenhuma, Judas. Respondeu House, com cara de poucos amigos.

House tentou se levantar da cadeira, mas dessa vez havia sido mais difí perna doía muito mais que o habitual, devido as intermináveis horas de viagem. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu se manter em pé, Wilson o amparou e eles subiram as escadas, degrau por degrau.

- Pronto, esse é o quarto. Disse Wilson, colocando a chave na porta.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem...preciso ir ao banheiro.

O rosto de House estava pálido, seu corpo enfraquecido. E Wilson não havia deixado de notar isso, mas ele esperava que House contasse a verdade. Assim que House saiu do banheiro, caminhou lentamente até a cama, e massageou a perna, virou alguns comprimidos de Vicodin na boca e se deitou.

- O que está acontecendo com você? Náusea, fraqueza, palidez, dor no corpo...Eu sou um oncologista, esqueceu? Sei quais são os efeitos colaterais de uma quimioterapia.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Só estou cansado, me deixe dormir. Mentiu House.

Wilson não insistiu. House provavelmente teria uma boa razão para não querer falar sobre o assunto. Entretanto, as lembranças de House vieram a tona, enquanto ele dormia...

**[FLASHBACK]**

**Dentro do avião.....**

_Os passageiros gritavam desesperadamente. Havia fogo, sangue e fumaça por todos os lados. E o prédio estava a ponto de desabar. Alguns bombeiros tentavam salvar os poucos sobreviventes do acidente, mas o fogo tomava conta do aviã sentia um calor infernal, e a fumaça o estava impedindo de respirar. Ele estava caído no chão, quando avistou um homem em chamas à sua frente. Num impulso, retirou seu casaco e colocou sobre o homem em chamas, na tentativa de salvá-lo. Mas antes que House pudesse tentar fazer mais alguma coisa, ele acabou intoxicado pela fumaça e perdeu a consciência._

**[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

- Fogo! Fogo! Gritava House, incessantemente.

- House, acorde, você está tendo um pesadelo. Disse Wilson, chacoalhando o amigo.

House abriu os olhos e notou a preocupação do oncologista. Nesse momento, decidiu que era hora de se abrir.

- Você quer saber tudo que aconteceu? Prepare os ouvidos, porque é uma longa história...Avisou House.

- Eu já estou preparado. Respondeu Wilson.

**Hospital de Pittsburg - Dois meses antes...**

**Quarto de House**

- Senhor? Você está bem? Perguntou a enfermeira Milena.

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos para se deparar com a jovem a sua frente. House não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava.

- Que lugar é esse? Quem é você, uma 'anja'? Questionou ele.

- Eu sou uma enfermeira, o senhor está num hospital. Perdeu a consciência por algumas horas. Qual o seu nome senhor? Perguntou a enfermeira.

- Eu...eu não me lembro. Contou House.

- Tudo bem, eu vou chamar o médico. Avisou Milena.

Alguns minutos depois, o médico chegou ao quarto de House, trazendo alguns pedidos de exames nas mãos.

- Senhor, eu sou o Doutor John Spencer. Você sofreu um acidente do avião...só conseguimos salvar 45, dos 169 passageiros daquele vôo. Explicou o médico.

- Eu não me lembro de nada. Disse House.

- Você sofreu um grande trauma, inalou uma grande quantidade de fumaça, talvez essa perda de memória seja passageira, mas precisamos fazer alguns exames para confirmar. Continuou o médico.

- Ok, faça tudo que quiser.

House passou por uma batelada de exames,durante dias a estava se sentindo fraco e cansado após todos eles. Suas pernas pareciam cada vez mais inertes, e ele não entendia o que estava realmente acontecendo a ele. Quando os resultados dos exames chegaram, o médico se sentiu obrigado a dizer a verdade.

- Nós fizemos uma tomografia de corpo inteiro...e encontramos um tumor espinhal pressionando contra sua medula. Nós precisaremos fazer uma biópsia para confirmar...já que o senhor ainda não se lembra de nada. Explicou o médico.

- Me traga os exames. Pediu House.

- Porquê? Questionou Spencer.

- Porque eu acho que sou algum tipo de....médico. Lembrou House.

O tempo foi se passando, e House continuava preso àquele hospital. Em seu interior, ele sentia estar se esquecendo de algo muito valioso.

- Vamos dar um passeio pelo hospital? Disse a enfermeira Milena.

- Eu já estou cansado de ficar aqui mesmo. Respondeu House.

Ela o ajudou a se sentar na cadeira de rodas, e o acompanhou no passeio pelo hospital. Eles passavam pela área da pediatria, quando House pareceu avistar alguém conhecido. Era uma menina, de cerca de seis anos, com cabelos negros e encararolados, quando a menina se virou de frente para ele, House lembrou-se da menina de seus sonhos.

- Eu estou me lembrando...de uma criança. Contou House para Milena.

- Uma criança? Sua neta? Perguntou a enfermeira.

- Você está me chamando de velho? Eu não tenho idade para ser avô! Exclamou ele, com raiva.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria ofender. Se desculpou Milena.

- Vá fazer seu trabalho, eu posso continuar esse passeio sozinho. Esbravejou House, empurrando sozinho sua cadeira de rodas.

House decidiu se aproximar da menina, que brincava sozinha em uma das mesas da enfermaria pediátrica.

- Olá...como você se chama? Perguntou House.

Mas a menina se recusou a falar e continuou pintando seu desenho do Bob Esponja.

- Sabe que é feio deixar os adultos falando sozinhos? Continuou House.

- Minha mãe não me deixa falar com estranhos. Você é um estranho. Contou a menina.

- Prazer , eu sou o .... Bob! Agora nós não somos mais estranhos, você já sabe meu nome. Brincou House.

- Bob? Que nem o Bob esponja? Perguntou a criança, sorrindo.

- Exatamente.

- Eu sou a Fernanda. Mas pode me chamar de Nandinha...Respondeu a menina, esticando a mão para House.

Ao olhar para o sorriso singelo e inocente da criança, House sentiu seu coração acelerar. Era como se ela o lembrasse de alguém muito importante.

- Você me lembra alguém...

- Quem? Sua filha? Questionou a menina.

De repente, o rosto de Nandinha foi substituído pelo de Claire. Quando House olhou para a menina, pensou estar vendo sua filha, que sorria alegremente para ele.

- Claire...Lembrou ele.

- Quem é Claire? Perguntou Fernanda.

- Eu não sei...eu ainda não sei. Afirmou House, sem esconder o desapontamento em seu tom de voz.

Ele se cansou facilmente durante o passeio, e decidiu retornar ao quarto. Assim que ele chegou, percebeu que o médico já estava esperando por ele, para dar as más notícias.

- Sinto Muito, a biópsia confirmou que o tumor é maligno. Contou Spencer.

- Eu não posso operar? Perguntou House.

- Nós vamos te encaminhar para o melhor oncologista do estado.

A empresa aérea estava bancando todas as despesas com a saúde de House, e financiou também a cirurgia.

**Hospital de Pittsburg - Centro Cirúrgico**

- Conte até dez...Pediu o anestesiologista.

- Um...dois....três...Contou House, antes de ficar inconsciente.

Enquanto ele dormia, as imagens surgiram em sua mente, como se estivessem acontecendo naquele exato momento. Tudo aquilo era mais vívido do que todas as coisas que ele havia presenciado nas últimas semanas. House ouviu a voz suave e triste de uma mulher, que se diria a ele, e em instantes, a voz foi substituída pela imagem dela. Uma mulher linda, de cabelos negros e olhar penetrante. Ao lado dela estava uma menina, a mesma que ele havia visto alguns dias antes....

" House, eu amo você...eu amo tanto você " Dizia Cuddy.

" Papai, jura que você não vai me abandonar? Jura pela sua mãe mortinha? " Pedia Claire.

De repente, as imagens desapareceram e House começou a se desesperar. As imagens de Cuddy e Claire foram substituídas pela sua própria imagem, em um túnel, com uma imensa luz branca ao final.

- Onde estão vocês, quem são vocês? Perguntava House, para as suas próprias lembranças.

- Pergunte ao seu coração e ele responderá...Respondeu-lhe uma voz que ele não sabia identificar.

- Não brinque comigo! Quem sou eu? Quem são elas? Repetia House, procurando novamente por elas.

House se virou e notou a pequena Claire, olhando fixamente para ele. A menina se aproximou e pegou em uma de suas mãos.

- Volte para mim papai...vamos para casa. Disse a menina.

E os dois seguiram juntos, em direção à luz ao fim do túnel.

Assim que House finalmente recobrou a consciência, ele estava na UTI do hospital, e havia recuperado a memória.

**Motel Álibi – Tempo atual**

- Você está me dizendo que perdeu a memória e fez uma cirurgia? Perguntou Wilson.

- Sim, é exatamente isso que eu estou dizendo. Respondeu House.

- Eu tentei retirar o tumor, era inoperável! Exclamou Wilson.

- Aparentemente você não tentou o suficiente... Afirmou House.

- Eu não costumo cometer erros, House. Disse Wilson.

- Quem você pensa que é para não cometer erros? Deus ou eu? Indagou House.

- Quer mesmo que eu te responda? Questionou Wilson, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Não, eu quero continuar a viagem. Preciso ver a Cuddy. O que vamos fazer? Perguntou House.

- Bem, vamos ter que alugar um novo carro...Contou Wilson, enquanto olhava para o seu carro, com a lataria da frente totalmente destruída, pela janela.

**Fort Lauderdale – Flórida**

**Casa de Karen e Arthur Cuddy - Tempo atual **

- Pronto. Aqui estamos nós, finalmente. Depois desses dias intermináveis.... Disse Wilson.

- Você não vai entrar? Perguntou House.

- Oh, me esqueci que a sua sogra não é das mais amigáveis com você...Brincou Wilson.

- Ela é uma bruxa. Mas se eu tenho que enfrentar essa mulher, vou enfrentar...pela Cuddy! Exclamou House.

House abriu a porta do carro e desceu, enquanto Wilson o seguia. Ele tocou a campainha e esperou ser atendido.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, doutor House? Questionou Karen ao abrir a porta.

Os ouvidos de Claire haviam escutado apenas a palavra House e a menina veio correndo em direção à porta, o mais rápido que suas perninhas conseguiam correr.

Ela chegou ofegante e parou diante de seu pai. Eles se olharam por algum tempo, como se tentassem se reconhecer.

- Meu deus...quem é você? Perguntou House.

- Você não sabe quem sou eu? Questionou Claire, entristecida.

House lançou um grande sorriso para a filha, abriu os braços e ela pulou sobre ele, quase derrubando-o no chão.

- Eu quase não reconheci você...como você cresceu! Falou House, abraçando-a.

- Vovó me mediu...eu cresci quase 3 cm! Contou a menina.

- Claire, volte para dentro. Eu preciso conversar com seu pai...Disse Karen.

- Não, o pai é meu não é seu. Eu vou ficar bem aqui...Avisou a menina.

- Não vai me convidar para tomar uma xícara de café, minha querida "sogra"? Disse House, sarcasticamente.

Karen não podia deixar transparecer seu problema com House na frente de Claire, e sem ter outra alternativa, ela os deixou entrar.

- Vovó, meu pai pediu café, você não vai fazer? Perguntou Claire, ingenuamente.

- Sim querida. Respondeu Karen, seguindo relutantemente em direção à cozinha.

Wilson apenas ria de toda aquela situação. Claire era muito mais esperta do que ele imaginava.

- Bate aqui, Pesadelo! Pediu House, fazendo a menina bater na palma de sua mão.

A criança continuou sorrindo para House, e sentou-se no colo do pai, enquanto o admirava saudosamente.

- Eu nem acredito que o pó mágico funcionou, ele trouxe você de volta! Contou Claire.

- Pó mágico? Perguntou House, curioso.

- Sim, foi uma ciganinha que me arrumou, eu dei o dinheiro do lanche para ela e ela me deu o pó mágico. Explicou a menina.

- Claire, onde está sua mãe? Perguntou Wilson, interrompendo a explicação da menina.

- Eu jurei pelo meu pai mortinho que não contaria para ninguém onde ela está. Falou a menina.

- Eu já morri, não se pode morrer duas vezes. Então não vai acontecer nada comigo se você não cumprir a promessa, Claire. Me conte, onde ela está? Perguntou House.

- Você não me deixou terminar de contar papai....eu disse que jurei, mas mamãe não sabe que eu cruzei os dedos nessa hora, então eu não vou quebrar nenhuma promessa não é mesmo? Disse Claire, sorrindo inocentemente.

- Eu já disse que amo você? Falou House, retribuindo o sorriso da menina.

- Eu sei papai, mas eu só vou contar para você! Não quero que o tio Wilson escute... Ela está na pousada da minha tia a menina, no ouvido de House.

- Na pousada da tia Ellen, que fica numa praia a meia hora daqui! Exclamou House, em voz alta.

- Papai! Não era para falar! Disse a menina, magoada.

- Desculpe, pesadelo. Vou te contar um segredo para me redimir, ok?

Ele sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Claire, deixando a menina muito furiosa. Ela desceu do colo de House e se aproximou de Wilson, lançando-lhe um olhar enfurecido. Sem pensar duas vezes, a criança deu um forte pisão no pé do oncologista, fazendo-o gritar.

- Isso...é por ter roubado um beijo da minha mãe! Gritou a menina.

- House, o que você...

Antes que Wilson pudesse terminar a frase, foi surpreendido por um suave beijo na bochecha, dado por Claire.

- E isso...é por ter trazido o meu pai bem vivinho para mim. Falou a menina.

Quando Karen retornou à sala, Claire estava brincando sozinha no sofá.

- Para onde eles foram? Perguntou a mãe de Cuddy, preocupada.

- Eu não vou contar...eu não vou contar...Repetia Claire.

**Pousada de Ellen Cuddy **

O lugar era rústico, mas a vista era magnífica. A pousada ficava de frente para o mar, era uma construção de madeira, e precisava de algumas reformas, mas mesmo assim não deixava de perder o encanto. As ondas quase atingiam as escadas da pousada, o som e o cheiro daquele mar eram reconfortantes para qualquer alma que necessitasse de um pouco de paz. Por isso Cuddy havia decidido ir para lá. Paz era tudo que ela precisava para conseguir colocar sua cabeça no lugar e calar seu coração.

- Lisa, você entendeu tudo direitinho? Eu vou levar meu celular, qualquer coisa que você precisar me liga. Pediu Ellen.

- Ellen, fique tranquila, você vai passar uma semana fora! Tire suas férias, que eu cuido daqui. Afinal, quantos hóspedes nós temos não é mesmo? Brincou Cuddy.

- Muito engraçadinha você. Eu sei que por enquanto não temos nenhum hóspede, mas eles podem aparecer e precisamos estar bem preparadas. Avisou Ellen.

- Estarei preparada , Sargenta! Respondeu Cuddy, batendo continência.

- Me desculpe, minha irmã. Eu sei que você está passando por um momento difícil e não deveria exigir nada de você. Afirmou Ellen.

- Eu estou ótima. Tire suas férias....vá para o aeroporto, antes que o avião para o Havaí vá sem você. Disse Cuddy, abraçando a irmã.

Algumas horas após a saída de Ellen, Cuddy estava sentada numa das cadeiras da sacada da pousada. Olhando fixamente para o mar. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar em House, e sua mente estava imaginando um turbilhão de possibilidades para tudo o que ocorreu. Cuddy colocou a mão no bolso e retirou o envelope que ele havia lhe deixado. Talvez dentro dele houvesse algum tipo de explicação. Mas ela mal teve tempo de abri-lo, quando o sino na entrada tocou, avisando que havia um cliente.

- Me desculpe eu estava ali na sacada...Disse Cuddy.

Quando o hóspede se virou para ela, Cuddy derrubou o envelope que estava entre suas mãos, no chão. E olhou para ele assustada, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

- Cuddy...Falou House.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? Questionou ela.

House estava de pé à frente dela, com a bengala em uma das mãos e deu um passo a frente, na tentativa de se aproximar, mas, a cada passo de aproximação dele, ela se afastava dois passos.

- Por favor, me deixe explicar...Pediu House, com sofrimento no olhar.

- Vá embora! Ordenou ela.

Ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la. Tudo o que House mais desejava naquele momento era poder tocá-la novamente. Ele havia passado as últimas semanas relembrando como seria beija-la de novo, sentir a pele macia de Cuddy sob suas mãos, e fazer amor com ela. Mas a relutância dela, o fez acreditar que talvez isso não fosse mais passível de acontecer.

- Não me toque, House. Não coloque suas mãos em mim. Avisou Cuddy.

- Por que Cuddy? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Perguntou ele.

- Eu acho que você já me fez sofrer o suficiente. Cansei das suas mentiras, cansei de sofrer por sua causa....cansei de você, House. Vá embora, e não volte. Eu prefiro acreditar que você esteja realmente morto. Afirmou ela, sem medir a intensidade de suas palavras.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, House abaixou a cabeça e decidiu ir embora dali.

- Tudo bem. Se é assim que você quer...é assim que vai ser. Disse ele, deixando-a novamente sozinha na pousada.

Ela trancou a porta e se recostou sobre ela, deixando que as lágrimas que ela estava segurando caíssem. Enquanto isso, do outro lado da porta, House tentava conter as suas próprias lágrimas. Era quase impossível imaginar ver Gregory House chorando, mas naquele momento, ele não era mais o Gregory House que conhecemos, era apenas um ser humano, que estava cansado de destruir todos aqueles a quem amava.

Antes de ir embora, House se aproximou novamente da porta e pronunciou algumas palavras.

- Lisa...eu só queria que você....me perdoasse. Pediu ele.

Ela refletiu por alguns instantes, e quando finalmente decidiu abrir a porta, já não havia mais ninguém ali.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 17.**


	18. Noite de Tormenta

**Capítulo 18 - Noite de Tormenta**

**Licinha, Nani e Jojo obrigada pela ajuda, amo vcs!**

**Gente me perdoem pelos erros, mas estou sem net e mal deu tempo de revisar. Espero que não esteja tão ruim....**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pousada de Ellen Cuddy**

Cuddy desceu as escadas da pousada e começou a correr na areia, a procura de House. Afinal, ele não poderia ter ido tão longe.

- House! Onde você está? Gritava Cuddy, para que ele a escutasse, mas não obteve sucesso. House provavelmente teria ido embora.

Já estava anoitecendo, e uma brisa fria começou a se espalhar pelo local. Cuddy começou a estremecer, e decidiu que era o momento de retornar à pousada.

Ela entrou e trancou a porta atrás de si. O vento forte fazia com que as janelas começassem a bater, e Cuddy correu o mais rápido que podia, para tentar fechar todas as janelas que estavam abertas. Assim que ela terminou, seguiu para a sala, e acendeu a lareira na tentativa de se sentou-se na poltrona da sala, e ficou pensativa. A presença de House havia trazido novas esperanças, mas também novo sofrimento. O que será que ele gostaria de explicar? O pedido de perdão havia sido sincero? Muitas dúvidas ainda pairavam sobre a cabeça de Cuddy. E para tentar saná-las, ela pegou o envelope que havia resgatado do chão e começou a abri-lo.

- Vamos ver o que você tem para me dizer House...Disse ela, enquanto abria o envelope.

_" Eu não sou muito bom com palavras e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. E também não sou muito bom em dizer adeus, ao menos não para você, Cuddy. Isso é muito mais difícil do que eu imaginei... " _Dizia House, na carta_. _

A chuva começou a cair intensamente, e a ventania fazia as estruturas da pousada estremecerem. Os relâmpagos e a ventania eram mais fortes do que Cuddy havia esperado. Diante do frio, ela se aconchegou mais perto da lareira e se cobriu com o endredon, enquanto continuava sua leitura.

Do lado de fora da pousada, House a observava pela janela de vidro. Ele, mais do que ninguém, precisava dela aquele momento, mas não era o estilo de House dar o braço a torcer. Decidiu esperar alguns instantes, e ao perceber que seria impossível continuar lá fora, no vento e na chuva, House bateu na porta.

Ao ouvir as batidas, Cuddy interrompeu sua leitura e se dirigiu à porta.

- Oh meu deus, House! Onde você estava? Questionou ela, fazendo-o entrar.

House estava tremendo de frio, e ensopado pela chuva. O ar quente vindo da lareira foi mais do que convidativo para ele.

**- **Está quente aqui dentro. Disse ele, se aproximando da lareira.

- Você está bem? Vou buscar uma toalha para você se enxugar...e talvez algumas roupas. Avisou Cuddy.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Respondeu ele, secamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que tivesse ido embora. Falou Cuddy.

- Eu tentei...mas parece que minha carona se esqueceu de mim aqui. E já que não posso andar 20 km até outro lugar para passar a noite...

- Eu vou buscar a toalha. Afirmou Cuddy.

Assim que ela desapareceu de sua vista, House encontrou a carta sobre a poltrona. Ele a pegou nas mãos e começou a se lembrar do que havia escrito. Quando Cuddy se aproximou dele, notou que ele segurava a carta.

- O que você está fazendo, essa carta é minha. Disse ela.

- Eu sei, fui eu quem escreveu. Contou House.

Ele amassou a carta entre suas mãos, deixando Cuddy enfurecida.

- Solte essa carta, House. Porque eu não posso ler isso? Questionou ela.

- Você não precisa ler essa carta...já que eu estou aqui, eu mesmo posso te dizer o que tem nela. Respondeu House, encarando-a fixamente com seu olhar intenso.

- O que tem nela? Eu não pude terminar de ler...Contou Cuddy.

- Aqui está escrito que eu sou um miserável incapaz de fazer feliz a única mulher que...conseguiu me amar. E por isso é melhor ficar longe dela. Disse House, cabisbaixo.

- Eu não posso dizer que você estava errado quando escreveu isso. Falou Cuddy.

- Sinto muito. Prometo que amanhã vou para o mais longe possível....de você. Avisou ele, magoado.

- Mas você está aqui agora, e ensopado. Tem um quarto aqui embaixo, tire suas roupas molhadas e fique confortável. Pediu ela.

- Quer me ver sem roupas Dra Lisa Cuddy? Brincou House, seguindo para o quarto.

- Não, eu só não quero que nenhum "hóspede" pegue um resfirado. Estou tentando ser educada, apenas isso. Cortou ela, colocando House em seu lugar.

House seguiu para o quarto e retirou sua camisa molhada. Seu corpo estava pesado, e sua perna dolorida. De repente ele sentiu uma forte vertigem e derrubou sua bengala no chão, amparando-se na cama.

- House, eu escutei um barulho, você está bem? Perguntou Cuddy, entrando no quarto.

Ele não estava se sentindo bem, os calafrios começaram a percorrer seu corpo, e ele nem sequer escutava direito o que Cuddy estava dizendo. Ela se aproximou dele, e colocou uma das mãos sobre sua testa.

- House, você está ardendo em febre...Disse Cuddy, preocupada.

Em seguida, ela o fez se deitar na cama, e cobriu o corpo de House com o edredon.

- Eu não tenho nenhum remédio aqui, vou buscar compressas de água....Avisou Cuddy.

Mas House a impediu de se levantar, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Não, fique aqui...comigo. Pediu ele, quando seus olhos finalmente se encontraram.

Entretanto, ela não cedeu e acabou se desvencilhando dos braços dele.

- Vou buscar as compressas...Repetiu ela, ignorando o pedido de House.

A febre parecia aumentar. E House sentia seu corpo ficando cada vez mais quente e fraco. Finalmente ele se deixou levar pelo cansaço e fechou os olhos. Quando Cuddy retornou, ele já havia pegado no sono. Ela apenas colocou as compressas sobre a testa de House e deitou-se ao lado dele na cama.

Uma coisa Cuddy não conseguia negar a si mesma, ela havia sentido falta de House. A presença dele, o calor de seu corpo, sua voz...eram impossíveis de serem esquecidos. Ela permaneceu ao lado dele, enquanto a chuva fazia a maré subir, do lado de fora da casa.

Por alguns instantes, ele abriu os olhos para se deparar com a presença dela, ao lado da cama. House tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Cuddy o pediu para se calar.

- Shiii, sua febre não cedeu ainda, procure ficar quieto. Pediu Cuddy.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse distância de mim...Lembrou ele.

- Caso você tenha se esquecido, eu também sou médica, só estou fazendo minha obrigação. Respondeu ela, deixando-o entristecido.

Quando Cuddy percebeu que ele havia pegado no sono novamente, ela aproximou seu corpo do dele, e colocou as mãos sobre sua testa, para confirmar que a febre ainda não havia cedido.

Em seguida, ela desceu os dedos sobre o rosto de House, e acabou deslizando-os sobre toda a extensão dos lábios dele. Ela se aproximou de sua face, lhe deu um suave beijo na bochecha, e esticou os braços para abraçá-lo.

- É tão bom poder.... sentir você de ela, para que ele não acordasse.

No meio da noite, ele começou a delirar de febre. Seu corpo estava molhado de suor, e Cuddy já não sabia o que fazer para que ele melhorasse.

- Meu Deus, House...o que eu faço? Questionou ela, aplicando compressas sobre sua testa.

- Fogo...Claire...Delirava ele.

- A Claire está bem, fique calmo. Dizia Cuddy, passando as mãos sobre o rosto dele.

- Me perdoe...Pediu ele, ainda delirando.

Ela não respondeu aos apelos dele, apenas permaneceu ali, com o rosto colado ao dele, e envonvendo-o com os braçé que pegou no sono. Felizmente, quando a febre cedeu e os delirios cessaram, ele notou que ela estava abraçada a ele, e sorriu ao perceber que ela havia adormecido. Amanhã seria um novo dia, e House havia feito grandes progressos para apenas uma noite.

No dia seguinte, a febre de House havia diminuído. Ele acordou e sentiu um vazio ao notar que Cuddy já não estava ao seu lado. Levantou-se da cama e foi procurá-la.

- Ei...Disse House, ao encontrá-la na cozinha.

- Ei, o que você está fazendo, sem camisa e fora da cama? Perguntou Cuddy, preocupada.

- Eu só queria exibir a minha boa forma...andei trabalhando nos meus peitorais, mas eu acho que você já percebeu isso, porque passou a noite inteira me alisando. Provocou ele.

- Você estava acordado? Questionou ela, incrédula.

- Acho um pouco difícil não acordar com as suas mãos em cima de mim, você devia se sentir lisonjeada, Cuddy! Exclamou ele, maliciosamente.

- Eu só estava medindo sua temperatura, não tinha um termômetro e você estava com febre! Explicou ela, envergonhada.

- Claro, que você só estava fazendo isso...conferindo a temperatura de cada parte do meu corpo. Mas teve uma parte que você se esqueceu de conferir, infelizmente. Brincou ele.

- Bem, aparentemente você já está bem. Ligue para alguém vir te buscar, ou eu mesma farei isso. Ordenou ela, apontando a direção do telefone.

House engoliu seco e seguiu na direção do telefone.

- Cuddy...eu acho que esse telefone não está funcionando...Avisou ele.

- Como não, ontem estava funcionando muito bem! Disse ela, pegando o aparelho nas mãos.

- Talvez a chuva de ontem tenha derrubado alguma torre e ficamos sem linha. Pronunciou House.

- Bem, o que vamos fazer? Questionou ela.

- Eu acho que você vai ter que me aguentar por mais algum tempo. Falou ele.

- Eu vou lá fora dar uma olhada na fiação....Anunciou Cuddy.

Ele tentou impedi-la, mas já era tarde demais. Cuddy estava empenhada em conseguir que ele fosse embora dali. Assim que ela retornou, House percebeu que ela havia descoberto toda a armação.

- Foi você não foi? Você cortou a linha telefônica...sabia que eu não tinha trazido nenhum celular. Se a sua intenção era ficar incomunicável, comigo, você conseguiu. Como você pode ser tão idiota House? Porque tem sempre que ser assim? Eu quero você fora daqui...AGORA! Não me importo que você esteja doente, que não possa andar, só quero ver você bem longe de mim! Gritou ela, com a voz embargada.

- Eu só quero que você me dê uma chance de me explicar...eu nem pude conversar com você. Respondeu ele.

- Eu não quero ouvir, saia daqui House. Reiterou ela.

- Quem você pensa que é para me enxotar daqui como se eu fosse um cachorro? Questionou House, nervosamente.

- Fora, AGORA! Insistiu Cuddy.

- Se eu sair por aquela porta, você nunca mais vai me ver de novo. É isso que você quer? Perguntou ele.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e engoliu o choro, na tentativa de se manter firme diante de sua decisão, por mais dolorosa que ela fosse.

Ele seguiu para o quarto, vestiu a blusa e retornou para a sala. Cuddy estava apenas segurando a porta, garantindo que ele realmente fosse embora.

- Bem, o que mais eu poderia esperar da mulher que mal enterrou o homem com quem passou 5 anos da sua vida...e saiu beijando o melhor amigo dele. Disse House, em seu tom irônico habitual.

Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água para Cuddy. Motivada pela angústia e pelo sofrimento, ela levantou o braço e deu um tapa no rosto de House. A marca de seus dedos ficou gravada no rosto de House, e o tapa pareceu doer muito mais em Cuddy do que nele. Porém, no calor do momento, House capturou os braços de Cuddy e a empurrou contra a porta da pousada.

- Diga que você não sente nada por mim...e eu vou embora! Exclamou ele, segurando os braços de Cuddy para evitar que ela se movesse.

- Tudo que eu sinto por você é raiva...por todas as suas mentiras, toda a sua falta de caráter. Me solta, House! Gritou ela, se contorcendo para tentar se livrar dele.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, de modo que seus lábios quase se encostavam nos dela. Mas Cuddy virou o rosto antes de ocorrer o contato.

- Me diga que quando faço isso com você....seu coração não acelera, suas pernas não ficam bambas....Pediu ele, beijando o pescoço de Cuddy, e seguindo o caminho até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ela não podia negar. Seu coração estava batendo aceleradamente, suas pernas haviam enfraquecido, e ao sentir a respiração dele sobre seu pescoço, um forte arrepio começou a subir por sua espinha. Entretando, ela não podia se entregar tão facilmente, não era do feitio de Cuddy fazer isso.

- Me solte, House...Disse ela, sem se entregar.

House parou com as carícias, e virou o rosto de Cuddy em sua direção, de maneira que ela o encarasse.

- Olhe para mim...Ordenou ele.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, era quase impossível não perceber que havia ainda muito sentimento ali. Um olhar profundo, valia mais do que mil palavras não ditas, principalmente entre House e Cuddy.

- Eu solto você....se me disser que não me quer. Afirmou ele, fitando-a intensamente, com seus olhos azuis.

- Você está me machucando, me solte, agora! Insistiu Cuddy.

- Não é isso que você quer que eu faça, não é o que seu corpo está me pedindo para fazer...Sussurrou ele, ao pé do ouvido de Cuddy.

Num impulso, House pressionou seus lábios sobre os dela, e não obteve a resposta esperada. Cuddy apenas fechou os olhos e permaneceu interte diante dele, deixando uma furtiva lágrima escorrer sobre sua face. Diante disso, ele recuou e a soltou.

- Sinto muito...eu vou embora. Avisou ele, caminhando porta afora.

Ela ficou parada, de costas para House, enquanto ele se afastava pela praia. Cuddy já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, e muito menos calar seu coração. Ela respirou fundo, e caminhou de volta à sala. Não precisou muito empenho para encontrar a carta de House, amassada, no chão da sala. Finalmente, Cuddy iria conseguir ler o que havia ali.

_" Com você eu aprendi que ser humano não implica em apenas ser hipócrita, rir da ignorância alheia, ver o mundo a partir do meu que ser o humano também pode ser feliz e ser amado, sem exigir nada em troca....apenas um olhar, um toque, um beijo, um sorriso. Aprendi também o que significava a palavra família, seus conflitos, suas responsabilidades...e me esqueci o que era a solidão. Mas acima de tudo, você conseguiu uma proeza inimaginável...Lisa, você me ensinou a amar. Eu não poderia ir embora sem que você soubesse disso. Você precisa saber o quanto eu amo você. " _

Cuddy colocou as mãos sobre os lábios, e tomou uma decisão. Deixou a carta escapar de suas mãos e correu em busca de House pela praia. As marcas de seus sapatos ficavam marcadas na areia a cada passo rápido que ela dava. E não foi difícil alcançá-lo.

- House! Gritou ela, ao encontrá-lo.

Ele se virou ao escutar a voz dela. Seus cabelos estavam esvoaçantes pelo vento, e seu rosto ainda inchado pelas lágrimas. Mesmo assim Cuddy continuava linda, e ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao notar que ela se aproximava dele.

- Você tem idéia de quanto eu sofri acreditando que você estava morto? Questionou ela, se colocando à frente de House.

- Eu faço uma idéia....

- Porque você fez isso comigo? Me deixou acreditar que você estava doente...que havia morrido! Exclamou ela.

- Eu só estava te progendo, e protegendo a Claire. Respondeu House, defensivamente.

- Me protegendo de quem? De você? Por favor, arrume uma explicação melhor. Disse ela, magoada.

- Sinto muito, nunca pensei que fosse acabar desse jeito. Falou ele, entristecido.

- Você sempre me diz isso...eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu fui obrigada a perdoar você....Isso é tão House, fazer as coisas sem pensar e simplesmente me pedir desculpas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Retrucou Cuddy.

- Você sabia que eu era assim desde que começamos isso Cuddy, eu não posso mudar, eu NÃO CONSIGO! Gritou ele, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu não quero que você mude...eu não quero você, House....Disse ela, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

- Então porque você veio atrás de mim? Perguntou ele, sem entendê-la.

- Porque...eu preciso de você...Respondeu ela, olhando fixamente para ele.

- Você não me quer, mas precisa de mim? Questionou ele, sem entendê-la.

- Infelizmente, eu não posso escolher a quem amar...Continuou ela, encarando os belos olhos azuis de House.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, e finalmente seus lábios se encontraram. No início era um beijo terno e suave, que foi se tornando mais e intenso e cheio de significados. Era um beijo que desafiou a morte, a mentira, e sobreviveu. House deixou sua bengala cair na areia e envolveu Cuddy num forte abraço. Ela correspondeu, colocando as mãos em sua nuca e puxando-o ainda mais para si. Quando eles finalmente interromperam o beijo, em busca de ar, Cuddy ainda precisava dizer algo a ele.

- Eu não poderia deixar você ir embora sem que você soubesse disso. Repetiu ela.

- Soubesse do que? Que você beija bem? Eu já sei disso desde a faculdade, ele.

- Sem que você soubesse...o quanto eu amo você. Continuou ela, dessa vez, sorrindo para House.

- Oh, você leu a carta. Lembrou ele.

- É por isso que você não queria que eu lesse aquela carta, não é mesmo? Questionou ela.

House ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder a ela. Ele tentou se aproximar para beijá-la novamente, ao passo que Cuddy colocou as mãos em seu tórax, impedindo que ele se aproximasse dela.

- Antes de qualquer coisa...nós temos muito que conversar, House. Afirmou ela, encarando-o fixamente.

- Por onde você quer que eu comece? Perguntou ele, desviando seu rosto do dela.

- Pela verdade...Chega de mentiras, agora eu só quero saber toda a verdade. Respondeu Cuddy, seriamente.

- A verdade pode ser pior do que você imagina...Começou House, encarando-a fixamente.

- Eu estou preparada, vamos começar. Disse Cuddy.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 18.**


	19. Desejo

**CAPÍTULO 19 - DESEJO**

**CENSURA: NC-17 ( CRIANÇAS, SE NÃO QUISEREM LER COISAS EXPLÍCITAS VÃO ASSISTIR DESENHO ANIMADO )**

**Culpem a Licinha pelos excessos....a idéia de SE TOCAR foi toda dela HAHAHAH**

----------------------------------------------

**Pousada de Ellen Cuddy**

Já era noite quando House e Cuddy começaram a conversar. A lareira estava acesa para aquecê-los em mais uma chuvosa noite, enquanto House estava sentado na poltrona da sala, contando tudo o que havia acontecido a Cuddy.

- Você está me dizendo que sobreviveu à queda do avião, perdeu a memória e fez uma cirurgia nesses 2 meses? Perguntou Cuddy, incrédula.

- Em suma, é exatamente isso que estou dizendo. Respondeu House, sem tirar os olhos do chão.

- Como você recuperou a memória? Porque não nos procurou antes? Questionou ela.

- As coisas foram voltando a minha mente, aos poucos. Quando eu voltei, descobri tudo o que havia acontecido...vocês achavam que eu estava morto, e pensei que talvez fosse melhor continuarem achando isso. Disse House, ainda sem encará-la.

- Você devia ter nos contado...quanto tempo você só ficou nos observando, sem dizer nada? Dias, semanas? Perguntou Cuddy, magoada.

- 8 dias, 7 horas e 45 minutos....exatamente. Contou House, olhando para o relógio.

- Porque? Você devia ter nos contado tudo, desde o começo! Exclamou Cuddy.

- Simplesmente porque eu não queria fazer vocês passarem por isso 2 vezes...Respondeu House, engolindo seco.

- O que? Do que você está falando, House?

- Quando eu voltei para New Jersey, a primeira coisa que fiz foi uma Tomografia de corpo inteiro...eu estava procurando por metástases, e infelizmente, quem procura acha. Disse ele.

Ao ouvir as palavras de House, Cuddy colocou as mãos sobre os lábios, sem querer acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Naquele momento, ele parou de fitar o chão e virou-se para ela, para se deparar com o desespero na face de Cuddy.

- Não...você fez a cirurgia, você está bem agora, está andando House! Eu não acredito nisso...Indagou Cuddy, levantando-se do sofá, para caminhar de um lado para o outro.

- Eles conseguiram retirar o tumor, sem a pressão sobre a minha medula, eu consegui voltar a andar, com algumas sessões de fisioterapia...Contou ele.

- Nós vamos repetir os exames, amanhã mesmo voltaremos a New Jersey e...Disse Cuddy, antes que ele a interrompesse.

- Não, Cuddy! Você não entende? O câncer já está no meu pulmão esquerdo! Exclamou House, tentando fazer Cuddy acreditar nele.

Mas ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, a verdade não condizia com o fato de House estar bem, e caminhando a sua frente. Quando ela percebeu o medo nos olhos de House, entendeu que era verdade e deixou o desespero tomar conta de si. As lágrimas começaram a rolar sobre sua face, que ela tentou cobrir inultilmente com as mãos. Então, ele se aproximou dela, retirou as mãos que cobriam seu rosto e a abraçou.

- É por isso que quando eu descobri que você e Claire achavam que eu estava morto, achei melhor não fazer vocês passarem por isso duas vezes...eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo. Respondeu House, escostando a face sobre os cabelos de Cuddy.

- Existem alternativas...nós podemos fazer quimioterapia, e radioterapia, se os nódulos forem pequenos eles podem regredir facilmente! Exclamou Cuddy, esperançosa.

- Eu não ia fazer nada disso, mas uma noite eu fui a sua casa, e vi você chorando, por mim. Então eu percebi que não podia fazer isso, eu não podia ser tão egoísta a esse ponto, e comecei a quimioterapia. Depois da minha primeira sessão, decidi contar a verdade, mas vocês estavam saindo de casa e...

-Não fale mais nada...nós vamos conseguir sair dessa juntos! Eu não posso....perder você de novo. Disse Cuddy, apertando o corpo de House contra o seu.

O abraço de Cuddy era sinônimo de posse, medo, saudade. A proximidade entre eles era cheia de significado, e por mais doloroso que fosse, a partir de agora eles teriam um ao outro.

- Me escute, House. Eu NÃO VOU PERDER VOCÊ... faço qualquer coisa para não perder você de novo. Avisou Cuddy, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

- Você pode vender sua alma ao diabo e fazer um pacto, o que você acha? Brincou House, para quebrar a intensidade do momento.

- Eu posso ligar para ele oferecendo minha alma, se você me der o telefone...Respondeu Cuddy, esboçando um sorriso.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. Afirmou House, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

- Estou aqui agora...e não pretendo ir a lugar algum. Falou Cuddy, enquanto retirava as mãos de House de seus cabelos.

Cuddy levou uma das mãos dele aos lábios, beijando-a suavemente. Era apenas um gesto de carinho, demostrando o que ela sentia, mas foi suficiente para que House se aproximasse ainda mais dela e a beijasse novamente.

- Eu também não vou a lugar algum Cuddy, já estou onde queria. Afirmou House, passando suas mãos pelos lábios de Cuddy.

Ele desceu os braços em direção a blusa que ela usava, e foi abrindo cada botão , enquanto passava os dedos sobre a área exposta de sua pele. Quando Cuddy percebeu que House estava perdendo muito tempo com o fecho de seu sutiã, retirou as mãos dele do local e o abriu sozinha, deixando a peça cair no chão.

- Bom saber que vocês dois não mudaram nada...são exatamente como eu me lembrava. Brincou House, passando levemente as pontas dos dedos sobre os seios dela, que estremeceu ao toque.

Cuddy se livrou rapidamente das demais peças de roupa, enquanto House permaneceu paralisado a sua frente, tentando se lembrar de cada curva, cada detalhe do corpo dela.

Tomados pelo desejo, eles se beijaram novamente e foram se deitando, pouco a pouco sobre o chão da pousada, em frente a lareira, sem se importar com a falta de conforto.

House parou seus movimentos por alguns instantes e ficou apenas observando as reações de Cuddy.

- Me diga que você quer isso tanto quanto eu...Pediu House, retirando suas próprias peças de roupa.

Ela estava deitada no chão, olhando para ele enquanto House se despia. E quando ela olhou para a cicatriz em sua coxa, teve a certeza que ele estava realmente ali, e não se tratava de mais um sonho.

Quando ele se livrou de suas peças de roupa, deitou-se completamente nu sobre o corpo de Cuddy.

- Então, me diga...Pediu ele, sussurrando aos pés do ouvido da médica.

- Não...Respondeu ela, cravando suas unhas sobre as costas de House.

- Por que não? O que você quer, então? Questionou House, confuso.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas? Eu quero você...apenas você. Suspirou ela, segundos antes de ser calada pelos lábios de House.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, em um único movimento, seus corpos se tornaram apenas um, e não havia espaço vazio entre ambos. Suas respirações se intensificaram, e seus quadris se moviam, um de encontro ao outro. House apenas fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo infindável desejo que sentia por ela.

- Cuddy, eu...eu acho que não vou aguentar por muito tempo. Eu vou... Avisou ele, tentando se controlar.

Após ouvir o aviso de House, ela cruzou as pernas sobre os quadris dele, impedindo que ele se movesse dali.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. Afirmou Cuddy, puxando o rosto de House para beijá-lo novamente.

Entretanto, House não conseguiu se segurar por muito tempo, a ansiedade e o prazer que ele sentiu foram mais fortes que ele.

- Sinto muito, eu acho que perdi a prática. Falou House, frustrado.

Mas o olhar de Cuddy dizia a ele que nem tudo estava acabado. Ela apenas sorriu para House, conformada com a situação.

- Eu tive uma idéia. Disse Cuddy, com ar malicioso.

- Suas idéias me assustam. Respondeu House, curioso.

Eles inverteram as posições em frente a lareira. Dessa vez, Cuddy estava sobre ele. Ela passou os lábios pelo pescoço de House, encostou o rosto por sua barba mal feita, e seguiu seu caminho até o tórax dele. Enquanto brincava com os pêlos da região, Cuddy começou a sugar cada mamilo dele, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado.

Quase instintivamente, House esticou o braço para tocar os seios à mostra da Cuddy, mas ela se afastou, deixando-o insatisfeito.

- Vamos fazer isso do meu jeito, eu não quero que você use as mãos. Pediu Cuddy, com ar malicioso.

- Porque não? Questionou ele, curioso.

- Porque usar só as mãos, quando se tem todo o resto do corpo...Continuou ela.

Cuddy posicionou seu corpo novamente sobre o de House, esticou seus braços sobre os dele, e imobilizou suas mãos, impedindo que ele as usasse.

- Eu já disse que não quero que você use as mãos....Sussurrou ela, ao pé do ouvido de House, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, em seguida.

Dessa vez House acatou as ordens dela, sucumbindo ao prazer que aquele jogo estava lhe proporcionando. Cuddy colocou as duas mãos no chão, em ambos os lados de House, e subiu seu corpo sobre ele, colocando seus seios sobre a face dele. House passou a barba sobre a pele macia, e em seguida começou beijar cada parte do seio de Cuddy, sem ao menos tocá-lo. Quando se deu por satisfeita, ela elevou o tronco e permaceneu sentada sobre ele, impedindo que House se levantasse.

- Ei, eu ainda não tinha terminado aqui! Reclamou ele, tentando puxar Cuddy de volta à posição anterior.

- Nós estamos apenas começando, House, fique calmo. Falou ela, provocativamente.

Cuddy se posicionou sobre ele, e começou seus próprios movimentos. Ela adorava dominar a situação, e House não podia negar que também estava se divertindo, afinal, uma noite de prazer depois de tudo que haviam passado, era o que os dois mais desejavam.

Ele tentou colocar as mãos sobre os quadris de Cuddy, para pressioná-la ainda mais contra si. Mas ela estava de prontidão, apesar de ter se entregado ao calor do momento, e retirou as mãos dele dali.

- Me diga onde você quer me tocar....Ordenou ela, encarando o olhar dele, que demonstrava o prazer que estava sentindo.

- Sua boca...Sussurrou ele, ofegante.

Então Cuddy molhou os lábios com a língua, e passou os dedos sobre seus próprios lábios umedecidos.

- Seus seios...Continuou ele, sem tirar os olhos do corpo de Cuddy.

E ela ia seguindo cada pedido dele, enquanto aumentava a frequencia de seus movimentos. Passou as mãos sobre seus seios, lentamente, na tentativa de provocá-lo. Ela foi descendo as mãos, lentamente, até chegar à região mais importante de seu corpo. Levou suas mãos à pele quente e úmida entre suas pernas, mordendo os lábios enquanto se tocava sensualmente. O auto-erotismo de Cuddy, começou a deixar House ainda mais perturbado. Ela continuou seu trabalho na região, mandando ondas de prazer para seu próprio corpo, e fazendo com que o desejo de House atingisse proporções exageradas.

- Cuddy...isso está me deixando louco...chega de jogos. Pediu House desesperado.

Ele a abraçou e percorreu com os lábios cada parte do corpo dela que desejava. Até que finalmente, eles inverteram as posições no chão. House estava sobre ela, tomando as rédeas da situação.

-Pronto...agora eu posso fazer o que quiser. Afirmou ele, aumentando a frequencia de seus movimentos.

Quando eles finalmente atingiram o clímax, House colapsou ao lado dela, deixando o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo.

- Eu acho que estou fora de forma...Você pelo contrário, continua insaciá House, ofegantemente.

Cuddy virou o rosto na direção dele e apenas sorriu diante do comentário.

Eles permaneceram abraçados por algum tempo, sem terem coragem de levantar dali.

- O que você quer comer? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Eu já estou satisfeito por hoje...

- Estou falando de comida, House, chega de brincadeiras! Exclamou ela, levantando-se do chão;

- Eu estou sem fome. Respondeu ele.

- Já eu, estou faminta, vou pegar alguma coisa para comer. Avisou ela.

- Insaciável! Exclamou House.

Após ouvir o comentário dele, Cuddy colocou sua blusa, pegou o sutiã que estava jogado no chão, o atirou sobre House, e seguiu em direção à cozinha.

Enquanto ela estava na cozinha, House seguiu para o quarto e colocou suas roupas. Ele se sentou sobre a cama e ficou pensativo, sem ao menos notar quando Cuddy se aproximou da porta do quarto.

- O que está acontecendo, House? Questionou ela.

- Só estava pensando...Respondeu ele, entristecido.

- Não quer dividir seus pensamentos? Disse Cuddy, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Isso vai parecer estranho, mas eu preciso te pedir uma coisa. Começou House.

- O que, House? Perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Se eu morrer...Continuou ele.

- Pare, eu não quero ouvir isso, você não vai morrer! Exclamou Cuddy, frustrada.

- Eu trabalho com probalidades, e você tem que concordar comigo, Cuddy. Existe essa possibilidade...Afirmou House, cabisbaixo.

- Porque você tem que ser tão pessimista? Indagou Cuddy.

- E porque você tem que ser tão emocional? Vamos encarar os fatos Cuddy, eu posso morrer! Gritou House, enxarando-a fixamente.

- Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer...continue o que estava dizendo. Ordenou ela, tentando não se descontrolar.

- Cuddy, eu convivi mais de dez anos da minha vida com essa dor...aonde eu vou, ela me acompanha, é o meu karma...se é que isso existe. Disse ele.

- Vá direto ao ponto, House, por favor....Pediu Cuddy.

- Eu convivi com a dor...mas não quero, morrer com ela....Continuou House.

- O que você está querendo dizer? Questionou Cuddy, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Você é uma médica , Cuddy, sabe do que eu estou falando. Disse ele, se aproximando dela.

- Não é com a médica que você está falando, House, é com a mulher, sua mulher...

- Eu sei, e você é a única pessoa a quem eu posso pedir isso...por favor Lisa, me prometa que não vai me deixar morrer sentindo dor? Pediu ele, olhando fixamente para Cuddy.

- Você não tem o direito de me pedir isso, House...eu não posso prometer nada...Disse ela, deixando que as lágrimas finalmente caíssem.

- Claro que você pode...Nós dois sabemos o quanto o câncer de pulmão pode ser doloroso nas fases finais, me prometa que você não vai me deixar morrer assim? Pediu ele, novamente, segurando o queixo de Cuddy para que ela não desviasse o rosto.

- Eu não vou deixar você morrer, House, já te disse isso! Reiterou Cuddy.

- Não mude de assunto...Disse ele, com raiva.

- Porque você acha que tem o direito de me pedir isso? O que você quer que eu faça? Isso se chama eutanásia House, eu não posso conviver com isso. Afirmou ela, nervosa.

- Chame como você quiser...eu só não quero passar por esse pesadelo, Cuddy. Falou House.

- Não seja tão egoísta a ponto de querer que eu acabe com a sua dor, sendo que isso vai me causar uma dor mais ainda...Respondeu ela, caminhando em direção à porta.

- Você é quem está sendo egoísta...por acaso tem idéia do que é sentir dor 24 horas por dia? Eu acordo sentindo dor, durmo sentindo dor, você não tem o direito de me condenar a morrer sentindo uma dor pior do que essa! Gritou House, fazendo com que Cuddy ficada parada na porta.

- Eu não posso prometer nada, House...sinto muito. Disse ela, saindo do quarto.

Cuddy precisava pensar em tudo que havia acontecido, e tomou a decisão de caminhar do lado de fora da pousada, sem se importar com o vento e com a chuva. Ela começou a caminhar na areia, enquanto a água da chuva caía sobre seu corpo, até que seus pés se cansaram e ela decidiu sentar-se sobre a areia molhada, tampando o rosto molhado com as mãos.

E ela não percebeu quando House se aproximou dela, colocando uma das mãos sobre seu ombro.

- Cuddy...me desculpe. Disse ele, arrependido.

- Vá embora, House, me deixe sozinha. Pediu Cuddy, em olhar para ele.

- Eu não tenho o direito de te pedir isso, me desculpe. Reiterou House, insistente.

- Claro que você não tem...eu não consigo aceitar a idéia, não quero pensar nisso... Esses dois meses que eu passei acreditando que você estava morto foram os piores 2 meses da minha vida. E agora você está de volta...como eu posso sequer considerar a hipótese de perder você de novo? Disse ela.

- Você não vai me perder. Afirmou House, abaixando-se na areia, para abraçá-la.

Seus olhares se encontraram, o profundo azul dos olhos de House encontrou os de Cuddy, cobertos de lágrimas.

- Então me prometa...que você vai lutar até o fim, custe o que custar e não vai se entregar a essa doença, House. Pediu ela.

- Eu prometo...Respondeu ele, abraçando-a.

- Você não está sozinho...nós vamos conseguir, juntos...Eu, você e a Claire...Afirmou Cuddy, apertando o corpo de House ainda mais contra o seu.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio, apenas abraçados por alguns instantes, antes de selarem o momento com um beijo. Cuddy se deitou na areia e House se deitou sobre ela, sem separarem os lábios em nenhum instante.

- É melhor entrarmos, você pode ficar doente de novo...Disse Cuddy, preocupada.

Quase imediatamente, House acatou as ordens de Cuddy e os dois seguiram para dentro da pousada, que estava quente e convidativa.

- Tire essas roupas molhadas, House, eu vou fazer um caldo...você precisa comer. Disse ela, seguindo para a cozinha.

Então ele a seguiu até a cozinha, e ficou observando-a cortar os legumes enquanto estava parado junto à porta. House aproximou-se de Cuddy, até que ela sentiu a respiração dele sobre seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios.

- Eu já comi um caldo hoje....estou satisfeito. Brincou ele.

- Comeu, mesmo? Caldo de que? Perguntou ela, virando-se de frente para ele, com a faca nas mãos.

- De CUDDY, estava delicioso...vamos brincar com facas, mais tarde...Disse ele, aproximando novamente os lábios dos dela.

House segurou a mão de Cuddy, fazendo com que ela derrubasse a faca sobre a pia, em seguida, ele a empurrou contra a mesa da cozinha, pressionando seu corpo sobre o dela.

- Você não me disse que estava satisfeito? Perguntou Cuddy, sentando-se sobre a mesa.

- Sim, mas sempre há lugar para a sobremesa...Respondeu House, encaixando seu corpo entre as pernas de Cuddy.

Eles fizeram amor a noite toda, e adormeceram juntos, mais uma vez. Finalmente, as coisas estavam voltando ao normal....

Já era quase meio dia quando House decidiu acordar, e ele teve uma grande surpresa ao abrir a porta do quarto de se deparar com Claire sentada na cadeira da sala.

- Bom dia manco adormecido! Exclamou Claire, correndo para abraçá-lo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui sua bruxinha? Perguntou House, tentando não se render aos afetos da filha.

- O Tio Wilson me trouxe...eu estava com saudade. Disse a menina.

- Eu também, Claire...eu também. Respondeu House, finalmente abraçando a filha.

- O que vocês acham se nós 3 fomos dar uma volta na praia? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Vamos, House...eu vou primeiro! Gritou Claire, correndo na frente dos pais.

Cuddy olhou para House, que retricuiu o olhar, ela esticou o braço eles seguiram para a praia, de mãos dadas.

- Papai, você não me pega! Brincou Claire, correndo descalça na areia.

A manhã estava clara e ensolarada, e House e Cuddy começaram a caminhar pela areia, abraçados.

- Como você está se sentindo hoje? Perguntou Cuddy, ainda preocupada com a saúde de House.

- Melhor do que ontem. Afirmou ele, honestamente.

- Nada como um dia após o outro, House. Disse Cuddy, encostando seus lábios sobre os dele.

Eles pararam e caminhar e se beijaram, suavemente, demonstrando apenas o quanto se importavam um com o outro.

- Que pouca vergonha! Exclamou Claire, olhando para os pais.

- Nada como um dia após o outro, com vocês ao meu lado. Completou ele, antes de desviar a atenção para a filha

- E você mocinha, vai conhecer a fúria de um manco sobre a areia! Brincou House, afastando-se de Cuddy e seguindo em direção a Claire.

A menina corria a frente de House, muito mais ágil que ele. Na tentativa de alcançá-la, House tropecou e acabou caindo sobre a areia.

- O manco atolou na areia...Riu Claire, aproximando-se de House.

Ele aproveitou que a menina estava a sua frente e a puxou, derrubando-a na areia ao lado dele.

- Eu sempre venço no final. Afirmou House, fazendo cócegas na criança.

- House, pára...por favorzinho!!! Pediu ela, às gargalhadas.

- Implore por sua vida...Pesadelo...Continuou ele, fazendo cócegas em Claire.

- Mãe, manda ele parar! Gritou Claire, para que Cuddy ouvisse.

A alguns metros dali, Cuddy observava a cena, satisfeita. Os três estavam juntos novamente, e dessa vez mais unidos do que antes, depois de tudo que haviam passado. Ela não podia saber o que o futuro lhes reservava, mas iria aproveitar aproveitar cada segundo do presente como se fosse o último segundo de suas vidas. Afinal, nada dura para sempre, nem mesmo a felicidade.

**FIM.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecimentos: A Nani pela ajuda, a Mi por estar sempre presente...a Licinha por me aguentar hehehe E A TODAS AS LEITORAS! Se eu consegui chegar até o final, devo tudo a vocês queridas...OBRIGADA!


	20. Epílogo : O Natal de Claire

**O NATAL DE CLAIRE**

Ainda faltavam alguns dias para o Natal, e o colégio de Claire havia preparada mais uma de suas festas de ano anuais.

**Casa de Cuddy**

- House, saia já desse banheiro senão vamos nos atrasar! Exclamou Cuddy, batendo na porta do banheiro.

- Eu já disse que não vou a lugar algum! Respondeu ele.

House estava de óculos, sentado no vaso do banheiro, com um jornal aberto entre as mãos.

- É a apresentação de final de ano da sua filha, você tem que ir! Gritou Cuddy, batendo cada vez mais forte na porta.

- Eu não vou sair daqui, a não ser que você consiga arrombar a porta...Disse ele, virando sossegadamente uma das páginas do jornal.

Mas House não fazia idéia que Cuddy tinha uma carta na manga. Ela seguiu para o quarto, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e retirou uma chave reserva dali.

- Não vai ser preciso arrombar a porta. Afirmou ela, colocando a chave reserva na fechadura do banheiro e abrindo a porta para se deparar com House sentado no vaso e lendo jornal.

- Como você conseguiu entrar? Questionou ele, incrédulo.

- Vá se arrumar, agora...nós dois vamos na festa da Claire, ela se preparou por meses para essa apresentação e está contando com você. Disse Cuddy, enfurecida.

- O que você vai fazer comigo se eu não for,greve de sexo? Perguntou ele, fechando o jornal e retirando os óculos.

- A enfermaria de Pediatria não conseguiu achar um Papai Noel esse ano, o que você acha se eu indicar o médico mais encantador e solidário daquele hospital para o cargo? Indagou Cuddy, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Você se esqueceu de mais um adjetivo...o médico mais encantador, solidário e gostoso daquele ele, sarcasticamente.

- Vá se trocar, eu vou ajudar a Claire com a fantasia. Ordenou Cuddy.

Dessa vez House não teve saída, ele colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e se sentou na sala, esperando Claire ficar pronta.

Quando a menina saiu do quarto, atrás de Cuddy, House deu um pulo de susto ao ver o que sua filha estava usando.

- Meu deus, o que é isso? Questionou House, ao ver a fantasia da filha.

- Eu vou ser a personagem principal da peça, papai....O PERU DE NATAL! Exclamou ela, rodopiando para que House visse sua fantasia por completo.

- De novo...OH MEU DEUS...que peça é essa? Perguntou ele, se preparando para ouvir o pior.

- A peça se chama A Ceia de Natal...e eu sou o Peru de Natal, o que seria da Ceia de Natal sem mim? Disse Claire, orgulhosa.

Cuddy estava tentando conter o riso, quando House se aproximou dela e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

- Você vai deixar sua filha fazer papel de idiota na frente de todo mundo, vestida de Peru de Natal? Eu não preciso ver isso! Cochichou ele.

- Ela é só uma criança, House, e está se divertindo...e você PRECISA ver isso, é a sua obrigação! Ok? Respondeu Cuddy.

- Mas Claire, porque o "Peru de Natal" está enrolado no papel alumínio? Perguntou House, olhando para a filha.

- Dããã, porque o papel alumínio só se tira depois que o peru tiver assado né Papai? Respondeu Claire, indignada.

Ele apenas sorriu para a menina diante desse comentário. Afinal, diante da personalidade de Claire, era inegável que o sangue dele corria nas veias na criança.

O trio então seguiu para a escola de Claire, onde iria acontecer o evento.

**Colégio Saint Paul**

A quadra coberta estava toda decorada para a festa. Havia um palco montado e a várias cadeiras colocadas para receber platéia.

Quando House, Cuddy e Claire chegaram, Wilson já estava sentado na primeira fileira de frente ao palco, para poder ter uma vista melhor de sua afilhada.

- Ei, House, aqui...Disse ele, levantando os braços para ser percebido.

Cuddy acompanhou Claire até os fundos do palco, onde todas as crianças estavam se arrumando, enquanto House sentou-se ao lado de Wilson e colocou alguns comprimidos de Vicodin na boca.

- Uou, porque tantos comprimidos? Questionou Wilson.

- Para conseguir aguentar essa palhaçada toda. Respondeu ele, mal-humorado.

As luzes se apagaram e Cuddy finalmente sentou-se ao lado de House na platéia.

- Já vai começar. Contou Cuddy, orgulhosa da filha.

As cortinas de abriram e varias crianças apareceram, vestidas como pratos da Ceia de Natal.

- Bem, até que a Claire ficou bonitinha vestida de Peru...Se você fosse se vestir de alguma coisa, teria que ser de Chester...eles costumam dar hormônios para essas aves ficarem com o peito bem desenvolvido, ainda bem que você não precisa disso não é mesmo, Cuddy? Brincou House.

- Engraçadinho...Respondeu Cuddy, prestando atenção na peça.

- Aquele ali vestido de leitão de natal... não é o Adam? Perguntou Wilson, incrédulo.

Durante a peça toda, Claire não disse uma palavra sequer. Ela ficou andando de um lado para o outro no palco, balançando as maozinhas para cima.

- Ela não vai dizer nada, é só isso? Perguntou Wilson, incrédulo.

- O que você queria que ela dissesse, seu idiota, se Peru de Natal falasse nós não os comeríamos no Natal. Respondeu House.

Enquanto todas as crianças iam para um lado, Claire ia para o outro, contrária ao grupo durante a apresentação. E ela parecia nem se importar com isso, queria mesmo era aparecer. Quando as crianças deram as mãos em agradecimento ao público, Claire se soltou delas, se colocou no meio do palco e mandou beijo para todos, sentindo-se a estrela da festa.

House, Cuddy e Wilson começaram a aplaudi-la, sorrindo diante das gracinhas da menina. House assobiou, incentivando a filha.

Quando as cortinas de fecharam, em questão de segundos, Claire apareceu novamente, mandando beijos e dando tchau a todos. Provocando gargalhadas em todos os presentes.

- Ela gosta mesmo de se aparecer...até parece que é filha de quem é...Afirmou Wilson, ironicamente.

A irmã Licinha surgiu no palco, tendo que puxar Claire pelo braço para que ela voltasse para trás das cortinas.

- Claire, saia já daí, agora vamos ter outra apresentação! Exclamou a irmã.

- Cuddy, me diga que acabou e nós vamos para casa...Pediu House, olhando com ar de piedade para ela.

- Não acabou, e nós vamos ficar até o final. Respondeu ela, sem dar atenção a House.

As apresentações continuaram, e com a luz apagada, House acabou cochilando. E só acordou quando recebeu um beliscão de Cuddy.

- Ahhh! Gritou ele, sentindo dor.

- Você estava roncando...a Claire vai se apresentar de novo. Avisou ela.

As cortinas de abriram novamente, e Claire estava usando o uniforme da escola, luvas nas mãos e com marias chiquinhas no cabelo, e ao seu lado estava sua amiga Ingryd, vestida do mesmo jeito.

As duas começaram a dançar, ao som de Dingo Bells. Até que no meio da música, Ingryd começou a tirar as luvas e a jogá-las na platéia, obrigando Claire a fazer o mesmo. Ingryd continuou sua dança, rebolando para a platéia e levantando a saia. E antes que Claire tentasse imitá-la, a irmã Priscila e a irmã Isabela surgiram no palco, segurando as duas e as levando para trás das cortinhas.

- A Claire fez o que eu estou pensando que fez? Questionou Wilson, boquiaberto.

- Ela aprendeu com a mãe...não acha que é muito cedo para ensinar a menina a fazer strip, Cuddy? Ao invés de balé ela devia fazer pole dance, o que você acha? Brincou House.

- Cale a boca , House! Exclamou Cuddy, envergonhada.

Para encerrar as apresentações, a diretora Cassy subiu ao palco.

- Obrigada a todos os presentes...E para fecharmos nossa festa de fim de ano, nossa aluna Claire vai recitar um pequeno poema, feito por ela mesma. Disse a Diretora, chamando Claire novamente ao palco.

A menina pegou o microfone, limpou a garganta e começou a recitar o poema escrito em seu papelzinho.

- Primeiro eu queria agradecer aos meu pai e minha mãe e meu tio Wilson que estão na platéia...Levantem aí para todo mundo ver vocês! Pediu Claire.

Wilson se levantou primeiro, em seguida Cuddy se levantou, e puxou House pelo braço para que ele se levantasse junto com ela.

- Minha Vida - Começou Claire.

_" Minha Vida - Por mim mesma_

_Eu fui feita rapidinho na mesa do escritório da minha mãe._

_Papai diz que rapidinho é mais gostoso, _

_É por isso que eu sou apressada, e nasci antes do tempo._

_Meu pai é o House, e ele é manco. Minha mãe é a Cuddy, e ela é brava._

_Quando eu era pequena achava que o tio Wilson era um idiota._

_Meus pais vivem brigando ,_

_E no começo, quando ouvia a gritaria entrava debaixo da cama...._

_Mas agora eu nem ligo mais, só tapo os ouvidos,_

_Porque sei que tudo sempre acaba em sexo no final._

_Claire Cuddy House "_

Cuddy corou de vergonha ao ouvir o poema da filha e House começou a aplaudir orgulhoso.

- Essa é a minha garota! Exclamou ele, batendo palmas.

- House, páre com isso...está todo mundo olhando para nós. Disse Cuddy envergonhada.

- Eu não me importo, deixa que eles saibam da nossa invejável vida sexual...Disse ele, em voz alta para que todos ouvissem.

Claire desceu do palco e correu na direção dos pais e do tio Wilson.

- O que acharam do meu poema? Perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Oh, Claire...foi...Começou Wilson.

- Fantástico, você deveria virar escritora de poemas quando crescer. Brincou House, encorajando a filha.

Assim que a festa acabou, Claire seguiu para a saída com House e Wilson, enquanto Cuddy estava conversando com a diretora sobre o acontecido. Passados alguns minutos, ela juntou-se novamente a eles.

- A Diretora Cassy não quer mais a Claire no colégio no próximo ano. Disse Cuddy, sem saber o que pensar.

- Já era hora de você entender que a menina não combina com um colégio de freiras, Cuddy. Respondeu House.

- Vamos ter que procurar um outro colégio...mas as freiras se rebelaram, disseram que se a Claire não voltar, elas largam o hábito! Exclamou Cuddy, sorridente.

- Aquelas freiras nunca me enganaram, elas estão é loucas para ficarem sem hábito, na cama com um homem...Se eu não fosse casado até que me ofereceria para elas. Brincou House, provocando Cuddy.

- Veja lá como fala seu...seu...

- Seu...só seu. Completou ele, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios.

- Que pouca vergonha! Exclamou Claire, ao vê-los se beijando.

House esticou a bengala e deu duas batidas na cabeça da filha, para que ela se calasse.

- Cale a boca, Claire! Exclamou ele.

- Tio Wilson, o que você achou do meu poema? Perguntou a menina.

- Muito...educativo. Eu só fiquei com uma dúvida, você disse que quando era pequena achava que eu era um idiota, e agora, não acha mais? Questionou ele.

- Claro que não né tio...agora eu tenho certeza! Exclamou Claire, as gargalhadas.

A menina saiu correndo a frente de Wilson, que partiu atrás dela. Atrás dos dois, House e Cuddy continuavam abraçados, observando a brincadeira da filha.

Enquanto isso, a neve começou a cair em New Jersey, abrindo as portas de mais um Natal, provavelmente tão importante quanto todos os outros, mas dessa vez seria um Natal ainda mais alegre e cheio de emoções para a família de House e Cuddy.


End file.
